Ron i Hermiona Brakujące Momenty
by BoldTM
Summary: Przekład z angielskiego oryg. autorstwa LavenderBrown . Uzupełnienie szóstego tomu cyklu Rowling o opis głębszych relacji między Ronem i Hermioną, pisane z ich perspektywy. Duży nacisk na kanoniczność. Miejscami dużo dobrego humoru.
1. Cierpienie

**Ron i Hermiona – Brakujące Momenty  
Część pierwsza: Cierpienie**

**(tytuł oryg. "Ron & Hermione ****– ****Missing Moments: Hurt"  
autorstwa LavenderBrown) **

* * *

_Gdy do wyboru są połamane kości i  
złamane serce, Ron wybierze to pierwsze.**  
**_

* * *

_(fragmenty początkowe wg tłum. A. Polkowskiego)_

– _Harry całował się z Cho Chang! – krzyknęła Ginny, teraz już bliska łez. – A Hermiona z Wiktorem Krumem, tylko ty uważasz, że to coś odrażającego, bo masz w tym tyle doświadczenia, ile dwunastolatek!_

* * *

– _Doskonale wiesz, o czym mówimy! – żachnęła się Hermiona. – Naszpikowałeś Rona eliksirem szczęścia podczas śniadania! Felix Felicis!_

_– Mylisz się! – powiedział Harry, odwracając się do nich._

_– Tak, zrobiłeś to, Harry, i to dlatego wszystko poszło tak dobrze, w drużynie Ślizgonów zabrakło dwóch dobrych graczy, a Ron obronił wszystkie strzały!_

_– Niczego mu nie dolewałem! – odparł Harry z uśmiechem. Wsunął rękę do kieszeni kurtki i wyjął z niej flakonik, który Hermiona rano widziała w jego ręce: był nadal pełen złotego płynu, a korek opieczętowany był woskiem. – Chciałem tylko, żeby Ron myślał, że to zrobiłem. Wiedziałem, że patrzysz, i udałem, że czegoś mu dolewam. – Spojrzał na Rona. – Nikt ci nie mógł strzelić gola, bo czułeś, że dzisiaj masz szczęście. Sam tego dokonałeś._

_– Naprawdę nie było niczego w tym dyniowym soku? – zdumiał się Ron. – Ale... pogoda dopisała... Vaisey nie mógł grać... Naprawdę nie wypiłem eliksiru szczęścia?_

_Harry pokręcił przecząco głową. Ron gapił się na niego przez chwilę, a potem spojrzał na Hermionę i powiedział naśladując jej głos:_

_– „Dodałeś Ronowi eliksiru szczęścia, dlatego nikt ci nie mógł strzelić gola!". Widzisz, Hermiono? Potrafię bronić bez niczyjej pomocy!_

* * *

Ron niemal biegł w stronę zamku, trzymając przy boku miotłę. Dwa dziewczęce głosy dzwoniły mu w uszach: głos Ginny – jego własnej siostry, nabijającej się z niego... sprawiającej, że czuł się jak głupi dzieciak... mówiącej mu o Hermionie i Krumie... i głos Hermiony... jeszcze gorszy. Ron zacisnął zęby, walcząc z nagłym pieczeniem pod powiekami. Jak mogła to powiedzieć... jak mogła uwierzyć...

_Ona myśli, że jesteś śmieciem, zawsze tak uważała. Na pewno miała niezły ubaw, po tym jak ją pocałowałeś. Wydawało ci się, że wszystko idzie świetnie, a ona śmiała się z ciebie porównując z Krumem, uznając cię za żałosnego przy wielkim Vikim, który gra w quidditcha lepiej niż ktokolwiek, który może mieć każdą dziewczynę, i który musiał akurat mieć Hermionę..._

Ron próbował myśleć racjonalnie. Hermiona całowała się z Krumem wieki temu, a Ron początkowo wierzył, że Harry doprawił jego sok z dyni, Hermiona całowała się z Krumem wieki temu...

I dalej pisała do niego listy. Zostali korespondencyjnymi przyjaciółmi; przyjaciółmi, którzy całowali się, a może i coś więcej... którzy najprawdopodobniej mieli całkiem niezły ubaw z tego idioty Rona Weasleya...

Ron skręcił gwałtownie w stronę małego zagajnika na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, znikając wśród gałęzi. Z trudem udało mu się powstrzymać od uderzenia pięścią w gruby pień. Zamiast tego pochylił się i przygnębiony oparł czoło o drzewo, nie zważając na to, że kora kaleczy mu skórę.

Pieczenie oczu powróciło, wraz z okropnym ściskaniem w gardle. Czuł się, jakby miał dziurę w piersi, gwałtownie rozszerzającą się pustkę, która wypełniała jego wnętrze i sprawiała ból, jakiego nigdy jeszcze w życiu nie doświadczył.

Przypominał sobie każdą przykrość, której doznał w życiu: zaczynając od Freda, który dorobił mu rogi, gdy miał cztery lata, poprzez pierwszy upadek z miotły, uderzenie w głowę przez białą królową, złamanie mu nogi przez Syriusza, i wreszcie poparzenie przez macki mózgu.

Wspomnienia tych i innych przykrych zdarzeń wypełniały umysł Rona wraz z przemożną, przytłaczającą myślą, że chętnie doświadczyłby każdego i wszystkich jednocześnie, tu i teraz, gdyby tylko zdołały przerwać ten ból wewnątrz jego piersi.

_Bezużyteczny... żałosny... śmieć..._

Powinien był wiedzieć, pomyślał gorzko. Powinien był się domyślić, że to było zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe. Dlaczego kiedykolwiek miałaby na niego spojrzeć w ten sposób? Dlaczego, skoro jest taka olśniewająca, zdolna i wspaniała, miałaby spojrzeć na niego, który, wobec niej jest tak mało znaczący? Jego wnętrze paliło z bólu, gdy przypomniał sobie jak zaprosiła go na przyjęcie u Slughorna. Paliło jeszcze bardziej, gdy wspomniał czas w Norze, przed przyjazdem Harry'ego...

O, Boże. Wiedziała cały czas, od początku wiedziała, co czuł, nawet zanim on sam to sobie uświadomił. I śmiała się z niego. Na pewno pisała do Vicky'ego, mówiąc mu o wszystkim: że jakiś śmieszny, żałosny palant się w niej zakochał – _zakochał się w niej_ – i jakim jest zerem przy świetnie całującym, wspaniałym graczu quidditcha – wielkim _Wiktorze_.

Ron przełknął boleśnie pomimo zaciśniętego gardła i wyprostował się. Zdał sobie sprawę, że na jego policzkach były łzy – starł je gwałtownie ręką. Jak gdyby wszystkiego było mało, teraz ukrywał się w jakimś cholernym lesie, _płacząc_ za dziewczyną. Dziewczyną, która wcale nie była piękna, która traktowała go jak śmiecia, uważała się za lepszą i mądrzejszą od innych, która miała głupie rozczochrane włosy, głupie brązowe oczy i głupie różowe usta, i głupi uśmiech. Za dziewczyną, która czyniła wyrwę w jego piersi jeszcze większą.

Wyprostował się i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, próbując się uspokoić, pragnąc jakoś zmniejszyć tę pustkę. Intensywnie myślał nad jakimś planem, nad czymś, co zmniejszyłoby ból, jakoś wypełniło tę próżnię. Z tymi myślami przyszło kolejne pragnienie: zranić ją. Gdyby tylko mógł sprawić, żeby czuła choćby dziesiątą część tego, co on – byłaby w tym jakaś sprawiedliwość, czyż nie? Tak, byłaby.

Wyszedł z zagajnika i zaczął wracać do zamku. Uczniowie chodzili bez celu, tu i tam, inni ociągając się, wracali powoli do szkoły – chcieli nacieszyć się jeszcze ostatnim dniem ładnej pogody przed nadejściem zimy. Ron przyspieszył kroku. Z jakiegoś powodu chciał dotrzeć do pokoju wspólnego przed nią, by móc się przygotować, by mogła zobaczyć... ale co?

Jego, przyjemnie spędzającego czas? Oczywiście, tak. Ale... nie, to było za mało. Udawanie, że nie zależy mu na tym, co powiedziała nie było wystarczające, zresztą nie był na tyle dobrym aktorem.

– Ron? – zabrzmiał dziewczęcy głos, inny od głosów Hermiony i Ginny.

Odwrócił się i w tej jednej, cudownej chwili ukazało mu się rozwiązanie. Poczuł przypływ triumfu i pustka w jego piersi zmniejszyła się odrobinę.

– Cześć, Lavender.

Lavender uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie. Zauważył, że była całkiem ładna, z tymi swoimi włosami blond – żadnej, dzięki Bogu, absurdalnej, brązowej burzy włosów. Jej oczy miały raczej atrakcyjny, niebieski, prawie fioletowy, kolor.

– Gratulacje – powiedziała zbliżając się niepostrzeżenie i lekko kołysząc biodrami. – Byłeś świetny. – Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego ramienia, przesuwając sugestywnie palce wzdłuż klamer i rękawicy, którą ciągle miał na sobie.

– Dzięki – odpowiedział pewnym siebie, szpanerskim tonem.

– Chcesz ze mną iść na przyjęcie w pokoju wspólnym? – zapytała mruczącym głosem. Nie można było pomylić się, co do jej intencji, czy uczuć. Od tygodni wysyłała te oczywiste sygnały.

Ron spojrzał na nią przez chwilę, wahając się. Pustka w jego piersi powiększyła się odrobinę. Przed sobą miał dziewczynę, która nie dawała sprzecznych sygnałów, nie zapraszała go w jednej minucie na przyjęcie, by w następnej całować się z jakimś facetem, która nie udawała, że go lubi, by po chwili flirtować – _flirtować!_ – z jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

_Mówić Harry'emu, że jest taki atrakcyjny, a mnie traktować jak powietrze..._

I nagle wszystko wydało się Ronowi takie proste i realne, na tyle przyjemne, aby zdusić ból w jego piersi, tam, gdzie miał serce. Stała przed nim jedyna osoba, która go pragnęła, która nie uważała go za śmiecia, dla której nie był żałosny – lub może był, ale teraz nie obchodziło go to. Chciała go w tym momencie i to mu wystarczało. Zapragnął ulżyć sobie w całym swoim bólu.

– Jasne – Ron usłyszał swoje słowa, jakby wypowiadał je kto inny, po czym podążył za nią do zamku.

Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, Ron nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie zbyt wiele z ich powrotu do wieży Gryffindoru. Mgliście pamiętał, jak Lavender wzięła go za rękę, bez przerwy tajemniczo się uśmiechając. Zupełnie nie mógł przywołać w pamięci jak i kiedy znalazł się w kącie pokoju z przyciśniętą do siebie Lavender, z jej ustami na swoich, jej językiem ślizgającym się po jego. Po prostu, jakoś tam się znalazł. Całował ją szaleńczo, intensywnie, niewprawnie. Cieszył się z faktu, że zdawała się nie zważać na jego raczej amatorską technikę. Jej ręce wędrowały w górę i w dół po jego plecach i wydawała z siebie ciche odgłosy – nie był pewny czy były one prawdziwe, czy udawane, ale nie dbał o to – był zdecydowanie podniecony. Nie dość, by wypełnić pustkę w jego piersi choćby w połowie, ale wystarczająco, by zapomnieć na parę cudownych minut, że jest inna dziewczyna. Dziewczyna, której desperacko pragnął, a która wzgardziła nim i sprawiła, że czuł się mniej niż nikim.

Ron właśnie przyciągał Lavender jeszcze bliżej siebie, kiedy usłyszał hałas. Oderwał się od niej na dostatecznie długą chwilę, by zobaczyć parę brązowych oczu i burzę puszystych brązowych włosów. Oczy te wpatrywały się w niego. Rzucił im nienawistne spojrzenie, zanim z premedytacją zatopił swoje usta w Lavender. Podczas pocałunku otworzył powieki na tyle, by ujrzeć wybiegający z pokoju brązowy kontur włosów, za którym podążył Harry.

Przez dwie fantastyczne sekundy czuł napływ triumfu: wygrał – spojrzenie Hermiony było oczywiste – sprawił jej ból. Ron rozkoszował się jej cierpieniem, tym że mógł je sprawić, że miał taką zdolność.

Po chwili jednak, poczuł coś, co zacisnęło się na jego sercu i zdał sobie sprawę, że to było poczucie winy. Oderwał się od Lavender pod pretekstem wzięcia oddechu. Zaczęła całować jego szyję. Przełknął, nie czując jej raczej niezdarnych starań i znienawidził się. Gdzie się podziało, do cholery, to wspaniałe samopoczucie, które przed chwilą miał? Dlaczego, do cholery, czuł się winny? Więc zranił Hermionę, wielka sprawa! Ona to zaczęła! To wszystko jej wina!

Poczuł jak ręce Lavender ześlizgują się niżej, na jego pośladki, choć w tej chwili ledwie zauważał fakt, że piękna dziewczyna pieści tę część jego ciała. Poczuł, że opanowuje go przemożne pragnienie, żeby wybiec z pokoju i znaleźć Hermionę. Znaleźć ją i przeprosić za wszystko, za każdą złą rzecz, którą powiedział lub zrobił, żeby powiedzieć jej, że nie dba o to, że całowała Kruma raz, dwa czy sto razy, jeśli tylko oznaczałoby to, że mu wybaczy i będzie z nim, i...

– Ron – wyszeptała Lavender.

– Co...? – Ron zamrugał i spojrzał na dziewczynę, z którą był: uśmiechała się do niego swoimi błyszczącymi fioletowymi oczami i nabrzmiałymi, różowymi wargami. Próbował znaleźć coś pociągającego w jej zarumienionym, niedbałym wyglądzie, ale nie potrafił.

– Chcesz iść w jakieś bardziej odosobnione miejsce?

_Nie. Chcę znaleźć Hermionę. Chcę Hermiony..._

_Hermiona nie chce ciebie, pamiętasz? Uważa cię za nieudacznika._

_Nieudacznik... śmieć..._

– Pewnie – odpowiedział Ron. Lavender zachichotała, chwyciła jego rękę i opuścili przyjęcie. Ron usłyszał po drodze kilka sprośnych gwizdów, które niewątpliwie pochodziły od Deana i Seamusa. Zanim wygramolił się przez drzwi w portrecie, kątem oka zobaczył Parvati, która spoglądała na niego pytająco.

Gruba Dama westchnęła ze zniecierpliwienia, gdy wypuszczała Rona i Lavender na zewnątrz.

– Nie narozrabiajcie za bardzo! – strofowała, spoglądając na nich porozumiewawczo.

– Znajdźmy jakąś klasę – zasugerowała Lavender, machając do zamykającego się portretu Grubej Damy.

– Dobra – powiedział Ron, a Lavender uśmiechnęła się. Ron zmusił się do uśmiechu, zmusił się do osiągnięcia takiego samego entuzjazmu, jaki ona okazywała.

Nie było mu trudno nakręcić się, bo Lavender co chwilę przerywała ich poszukiwania, by atakować go swoimi ustami. Ron odwzajemniał pocałunki. To miło być całowanym w ten sposób, nawet niewprawnie. Po pewnym czasie Lavender wskazała pomieszczenie, które wydawało się puste. Ron uśmiechał się teraz i właściwie dobrze się bawił.

Otworzyli drzwi, a Ron przepuścił ją do środka, gdzie nagle umilkła w połowie chichotu i zamarła.

Ron odwrócił się i dziura w jego piersi zdała się eksplodować. Była tam – wzburzone włosy i sarnie oczy – siedziała na biurku, co dziwne, ze stadem grubych, żółtych kanarków fruwających wkoło nad jej głową. Ron ujrzał pozbawiony życia, przygnębiony wyraz jej brązowych oczu i poczuł się jakby z pokoju wyssano całe powietrze. On sprawił, że tak wygląda. Nie było już triumfu, tylko poczucie winy.

– Och... – powiedział głupio Ron, uświadamiając sobie, że jest tu także Harry.

– Ups! – pisnęła cicho Lavender i wyleciała z klasy, chichocząc.

Niezręczna cisza przedłużała się. W pokoju czuło się chłód i pustkę, jakby jego wnętrze zapełniło się właśnie setką dementorów. Oczy Hermiony były teraz skupione na Ronie. Nie mógł tego znieść, nie mógł patrzeć na nią. Był wściekły i czuł się winny, ale najmocniej odczuwał ból, który wdzierał się do jego wnętrza. Ron wiedział, że nie może jej pozwolić tego zobaczyć: niech dalej myśli, że jest podekscytowany przebywaniem z Lavender.

– Hej, Harry! – powiedział nienaturalnie głośno, walcząc o beztroski ton. – Zastanawiałem się, gdzie się podziałeś!

Usłyszał jak Hermiona ześlizguje się z biurka, ciągle mając te śmieszne kanarki wokół swojej głowy.

– Nie powinieneś zostawiać Lavender samej na korytarzu – powiedziała cicho. – Będzie się zastanawiać, gdzie się podziałeś.

Ron zwrócił wzrok na Hermionę, która już na niego nie patrzyła. Obserwował jak powoli przechodzi przez pokój: jej plecy były zdumiewająco wyprostowane. Poczuł niewielką ulgę, że Hermiona nie ma zamiaru urządzić mu sceny, ale z drugiej strony drażniła Rona jej obojętność. Czy nie pokazywała dziesięć minut temu, jak bardzo cierpi? Czy teraz udawała? Tak jak wcześniej udawała, że jest nim zainteresowana?

– _Oppugno!_

Ron ledwie zdążył zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że Hermiona krzyknęła i wycelowała w niego różdżką, gdy tuzin grubych, żółtych, pierzastych kulek groźnie świergocąc, wystrzelił w jego kierunku. W porę zasłonił się rękami, gdy kanarki zaatakowały, dziobiąc go i drapiąc.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Zaatakowała go. Na pewien mały, chory sposób ucieszył się, bo przynajmniej dowodziło to, że cierpiała tak mocno jak on.

Lub może nie...

Jakiś szczególnie złośliwy ptak, rozciął mu ramię ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurkami i pojawiła się krew. Gdy kolejny z nich zranił jego policzek, dotarło do niego, że Hermiona ma zamiar pozostawić go tu, w roju kanarków. Złość wzięła nad nim górę.

– Zabieeerz je ode mnieee! – ryknął, uderzając zamaszystym ruchem ręki w ptaka i odpędzając go. Hermiona nie reagowała. Zdołał zobaczyć jak rzuca mu spojrzenie pełne furii, zanim szarpnęła drzwi i wyszła ze złością. Ron usłyszał szloch i być może znalazłby przyjemność w tym, że płakała, gdyby nie fakt, że kolejny kanarek wbijał się w jego rękę.

– Harry! – krzyknął – Może byś mi pomógł!

Harry, który patrzył z posępnym, zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy na wychodzącą Hermionę, zamrugał i odwrócił się.

– Przepraszam! – zawołał, unosząc różdżkę. – _Finite!_

W jednej chwili rój psychotycznych kanarków przestał atakować. Harry trzykrotnie używał wobec nich Zaklęcia Znikającego, zanim udało mu się wszystkich pozbyć.

Ron stał, dysząc i krwawiąc.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Harry.

– Świetnie – odezwał się Ron. – Po prostu świetnie.

– Chodź – usiłował przekonać go Harry. – Zaprowadzę cię do Pomfrey.

– Nie, dzięki – warknął Ron. – Pójdę znaleźć Lavender.

– Ron, nie.

– Co, nie? – krzyknął Ron, aż zabolało go gardło – Nie idź z dziewczyną, która naprawdę mnie lubi, która nie uważa, że we wszystkim jestem do kitu? Wybacz, ale nie posłucham twojej rady, Harry!

– Hermiona nie uważa, że jesteś do kitu – powiedział Harry niemal błagalnym tonem.

Przez ułamek sekundy Ron tak bardzo chciał mu uwierzyć, uwierzyć, że Harry nie mówi tego tylko po to, aby poczuł się lepiej. Takie myślenie wypełniało pustkę w piersi Rona nadzieją, a to przypominało mu, że miesiącami nią żył i tylko zwiększyła jego cierpienie. Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego i poczuł pieczenie pod powiekami.

– Prawie mnie nabrała – odparł i wyszedł powoli z klasy, ignorując smutne spojrzenie Harry'ego.

Lavender czekała na niego. Gdy go ujrzała, wydała z siebie okrzyk.

– Ron, co się stało?

– Nic – odpowiedział.

– Ale...

– Nie chcę o tym mówić, dobrze? – odparł ostro.

– Nie bolą cię? – zapytała Lavender – Jeśli nie masz zamiaru iść do Pomfrey, to pozwól mi przynajmniej trochę oczyścić te skaleczenia – dodała, wyjmując różdżkę.

– W porządku – powiedział głucho Ron i stanął w milczeniu, podczas gdy Lavender oczyszczała zranienia machnięciami różdżki. Nadal mocno piekły, ale nie dbał o to. Chciał, żeby bolały, chciał, żeby fizyczne cierpienie zastąpiło pusty ból w jego piersi...

Ale nic z tego: bolące zadrapania przypominały mu o Hermionie. Efekt był taki, że teraz cały cierpiał: psychicznie i fizycznie. Wydawało się, że nic nie jest w stanie uwolnić go od tego, co teraz przeżywał...

– Ron?

Opamiętał się i uświadomił, że Lavender stoi obok.

– Ciągle chcesz gdzieś iść? – zapytała, tym razem bardziej nieśmiało.

– Tak – Ron odparł natychmiast. – Chodźmy, ale nie tutaj.

Poszli i skończyli w sali Zaklęć. Całowali się i całowali bez pamięci. W pewnym momencie Lavender wzięła jego dłoń i położyła na swojej piersi. Ron przełknął nerwowo: z pewnością nie było właściwe, że posuwał się tak szybko, że pozwoliła mu posuwać się tak szybko. Lavender uciszyła jego rozterki, całując go i łapiąc za pośladki. Ron pozwolił sobie ją dotykać, dał jej dotykać siebie, przez chwilę pozwolił sobie zatracić się w dziewczynie, która na pewno nie złamie jego serca.


	2. Odwet

**Ron i Hermiona – Brakujące Momenty  
Część druga: Odwet**

**(tytuł oryg. "Ron & Hermione ****– ****Missing Moments: Revenge"  
autorstwa LavenderBrown) **

* * *

_On to zaczął. Odwrócenie sytuacji jest sprawiedliwe._

* * *

Hermiona wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, bezskutecznie próbując przestać płakać. Nienawidziła Rona każdą cząstką swojej duszy, całe jej ciało emanowało nienawiścią do tego okropnego, okrutnego, wstrętnego chłopaka, który ranił ją i ranił ciągle od nowa... Nie istniało dość kanarków – magicznych lub nie – żeby sprawić mu takie cierpienie, jakiego on dostarczał jej codziennie...

– Halo?

Znajomy, rozmarzony głos odbił się echem w łazience dziewcząt. Hermiona szybko stłumiła szloch i wytarła twarz, gdy pojawiła się Luna.

– Och, cześć Hermiono – powiedziała.

– Cześć Luno – odparła Hermiona, usiłując się uśmiechnąć. – Jak się masz?

– Ja w porządku – odpowiedziała Luna. – Ale ty nie. Płakałaś.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, żeby zaprotestować. Luna potrafi czasami być taka... szczera. To było irytujące. Tak irytujące, jak nowe łzy, które nagle napłynęły do oczu Hermiony.

– Och... – jęknęła i znów zaczęła szlochać. Tym głośniej, gdy poczuła jak Luna przytula ją i poklepuje po plecach.

– Wiem – powiedziała Luna ze współczuciem, odsuwając się po chwili i wręczając Hermionie bardzo starą, ale czystą, niebieską chusteczkę. – Jesteś zmartwiona z powodu Scrimgeoura, no nie? Nie dziwię się. To po prostu okropne.

– C-co? – zapytała Hermiona, wycierając oczy. – Rufus Scrimgeour?

– Tak – odpowiedziała Luna, jej wielkie oczy wyglądały poważnie. – Niemal sama się rozpłakałam, kiedy ojciec powiedział mi, że Scrimgeour jest wampirem. Jakby nie dość było, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto jest gdzieś tam i terroryzuje...

Hermiona wybuchła śmiechem. Nie mogła się powstrzymać: śmiała się na głos. Luna była najbardziej niedorzeczną osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkała, choć w jakiś sposób absurd był tym, czego w tej chwili Hermiona potrzebowała.

– To wcale nie jest śmieszne – powiedziała surowo Luna.

– Przepraszam – odparła Hermiona, znów wycierając oczy. – Masz rację. Oczywiście, to nie jest śmieszne. Ja po prostu... nie dlatego płakałam.

– Och – odpowiedziała Luna. – Zatem musi chodzić o chłopaka. Nikt tyle nie płacze z innego powodu, czyż nie?

Oczy Hermiony ponownie wypełniły się łzami i zaszlochała cicho.

– To Ron – wyrzuciła z siebie, właściwie nie całkiem wiedząc dlaczego mówi to Lunie, ale jednocześnie ciesząc się, że może to komukolwiek powiedzieć, i że Luna zdawała się to, w swój raczej pokrętny sposób, rozumieć.

– Ronald Weasley? – powiedziała Luna. – Tak, domyślam się dlaczego możesz przez niego płakać. Jest całkiem zabawny, ale czasami potrafi być trochę podły.

– Tak, jest podły! – uniosła się Hermiona.

– Dlaczego był wobec ciebie podły? – zapytała Luna.

– Pokłóciliśmy się – powiedziała żałośnie Hermiona. – To było gorsze niż kłótnia, teraz nie będzie ze mną rozmawiał, jest okropny i nienawidzę go... – wydała z siebie kilka kolejnych szlochów.

– Nie wydaję mi się, żebyś go nienawidziła, skoro tak bardzo płaczesz – powiedziała rozsądnie Luna, a Hermiona spojrzała na nią ostro. Wielkie oczy Luny patrzyły przenikliwie, a jednocześnie były dziwnie skupione i bardzo przyjazne. Hermiona przygryzła wargę, gdy kolejne łzy popłynęły z jej oczu.

– Masz rację – odpowiedziała i zaczęła wstawać. – Będę już szła... dzięki Luno...

Wychodząc, Hermiona spotkała Harry'ego; wręczył jej rzeczy, które bezmyślnie zostawiła na transmutacji. Jak przez mgłę pamiętała, że podziękowała mu i uciekła, żeby być sama. Luna była bardzo miła, ale Hermiona bardziej potrzebowała teraz biblioteki. To miejsce zawsze było dla niej wielkim źródłem pokrzepienia. Potrzebowała tego zapachu starych ksiąg, odgłosu kartek szeleszczących podczas przewracania. Pragnęła...

...nie widzieć Rona i Lavender chichoczących – _Ron chichotał!_ – i wkradających się po cichu do pustej klasy. Obolałe serce Hermiony stwardniało nagle, jakby ściął je lód i coś nią owładnęło. Wbrew rozsądkowi, skierowała się prosto w stronę drzwi, które Ron zamknął za sobą i Lavender kopnięciem.

W pomieszczeniu było dość przygaszonego światła, a okno w drzwiach było dostatecznie duże, żeby Hermiona zdołała dojrzeć sylwetki dwóch obściskujących i obejmujących się osób.

Mocno zacisnęła powieki i gwałtownie wypuściła powietrze nosem. Nie będzie płakać. Nie będzie. Nie... będzie...

Nagle usłyszała głosy: szyderczy, zaciągający rodzaj głosu, który przypominał jej głos Malfoya oraz drugi – znajomy, nadęty. Obróciła się w ich stronę i zobaczyła zbliżającego się Zachariasza Smitha zajętego rozmową z Erniem Macmillanem. Ernie spostrzegł ją. Hermiona szybko odsunęła się od drzwi, gdzie Ron i Lavender z pewnością oddawali się jakimś bezwstydnym pieszczotom, i podeszła do Erniego, żeby się przywitać.

– Hej, Hermiono – powiedział Ernie. – Eee... co słychać? – dodał, wyglądając na nieco zaniepokojonego, ponieważ widział jak wybiegła z transmutacji.

– Ach, w porządku – odparła Hermiona, siląc się na wesoły ton. Obróciła się do Smitha.

– Cześć Zachariaszu – powiedziała z sympatią.

– Cześć Hermiono – odpowiedział Smith, uśmiechając się. Nie był to zbyt przyjacielski uśmiech, ale ujawniał pewne zainteresowanie. Hermiona zauważyła jego taksujący wzrok...

_Naprawdę! Chłopcy! Myślą, że są tacy subtelni, gdy gapią się na kobietę, a są śmiesznie oczywiści!_

Naszła ją myśl i już wiedziała, co zrobi.

Zemsta. Zemsta była tym, czego chciała. Czy nie ta idea kryła się za kanarkami?

Co tam kanarki! Drapały i dziobały, ale nie pozostawiały blizn. Naprawdę nie raniły, nie w sposób, na jaki zasługiwał Ron – nie upokarzały...

– ...idziesz na przyjęcie do Slughorna? – pytał Ernie.

– Co...? A, tak. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do Smitha. Czy powinna go spytać? Nie przy Erniem, to byłoby bardzo nieuprzejme. Zawsze może spytać Smitha przy kolacji, prawda? Tak, kolacja będzie doskonała. Gdyby jeszcze udało jej się zrobić to w obecności Rona...

– ...się zbierać – mówił monotonnie Ernie. – Mamy w bibliotece sesję naukową, właściwie tylko dla Puchonów, ale jeśli chcesz się przyłączyć...

– Och... eee, nie dzięki – odpowiedziała Hermiona znów się uśmiechając, tym razem bardziej słodko. – Mam parę rzeczy do zrobienia, a wszystko mam w pokoju, więc pójdę już. Cześć Ernie, Zachariaszu.

Ernie i Smith skinęli i odeszli. Smith spojrzał za siebie, rzucając jej tajemnicze spojrzenie.

Hermiona obrała przeciwny kierunek z premedytacją unikając zerknięcia przez drzwi do tej skażonej Ronem i Lavender klasy i pomaszerowała do pokoju wspólnego. Tak, pomysł ze Smithem może się udać. Ron się wścieknie, jeśli zrobi to w jego obecności. Zastanawiała się tylko, co zrobić, żeby Smith zatrzymał się przy stole Gryfonów...

– Oj!

Skręcając za rogiem w stronę portretu Grubej Damy zderzyła się z czymś wielkim, co okazało się być Cormakiem McLaggenem.

– Cześć Hermiono – powiedział Cormac, prezentując jeden ze swoich lubieżnych uśmiechów – Wszystko gotowe na wieczorek u Slughorna?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i przyszedł jej do głowy nowy i lepszy, o wiele lepszy, pomysł.

– Cormac, chciałbyś pójść ze mną na przyjęcie u Slughorna? – powiedziała.

McLaggen wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale ukrył to szybko pod beztroskim tonem.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał od niechcenia.

– Tak, naprawdę – odpowiedział Hermiona. Bez zastanowienia poprawiła lekko włosy i dodała uwodzicielskim głosem – Pomyślałam, że będzie miło, jeśli pójdziemy razem.

McLaggen znów się uśmiechnął i Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że miał uśmiech bardzo podobny do uśmiechu Gilderoya Lockharta, a to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Zastanawiała się, czy na pewno wie, w co się właśnie pakuje.

– Z miłą chęcią – powiedział niskim głosem McLaggen, podnosząc nagle dłoń i lekko przesuwając palcami w dół po jej ramieniu. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, czując jego dotyk; nie była pewna czy było to przyjemne, czy nie.

– W ta-takim razie, dobrze – powiedziała. – Spotkajmy się o ósmej w pokoju wspólnym.

– Nie mogę się doczekać – odparł McLaggen i oddalił się dumnym krokiem. Hermiona popatrzyła za nim, a jej wnętrze skręcało się z wątpliwości. Wtedy usłyszała wstrętny, znajomy kwik, który był śmiechem Lavender. Odwróciła się do Grubej Damy.

– Kaszka manna – powiedziała szybko. Portret otworzył się i Hermiona pośpiesznie weszła; nie miała ochoty, żeby zauważyła ją ta cizia z okropnym, rudym dupkiem na ramieniu.

Hermiona usiadła sama do kolacji. Jej wołowy gulasz leżał nietknięty. Wiedziała jednak, że musi coś zjeść: potrzebowała sił, aby przetrwać dzisiejszy wieczór.

Zamknęła oczy, czując się żałośnie. Co sobie myślała, zapraszając McLaggena na randkę? Nie lubiła go, nawet jako kolegę. Co, jeśli zrozumie ją opacznie? Był taki wielki – jeśli zechce, bez trudu mógłby po prostu zaciągnąć ją pod gałązkę jemioły i spróbować przyssać się do jej twarzy...

Hermiona poczuła na sobie spojrzenie i zerknęła nieznacznie w lewo. Ron patrzył na nią, wiedziała to. Odwrócił wzrok, gdy tylko ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Zauważyła, że końce jego uszu lekko czerwienieją. Obróciła się z powrotem do gulaszu, chcąc uniknąć płaczu. Dlaczego to wszystko się stało? Dlaczego?

Spojrzała na niego ponownie: rozmawiał z Harrym. Wyglądał posępnie. Tak, jak zawsze, gdy się mylił i był zbyt dumny, żeby to przyznać. A może były to tylko jej pobożne życzenia. Tak czy inaczej, była nieszczęśliwa i być może on też... bo zdawało jej się, że zanim odwrócił wzrok dostrzegła coś smutnego w jego spojrzeniu... Hermiona westchnęła. Może powinna po prostu przerwać ten obłęd? Wziąć Rona na bok i domagać się rozmowy, wszystko sobie wyjaśnić...?

Odwróciła się ponownie, zbierając się w sobie, żeby podejść do Rona, kiedy pojawiła się ona. Lavender usiadła z głośnym plaśnięciem obok Rona i rzuciła się na niego, jak jakiś głupi spaniel chcący dostać ciastko. Hermiona skrzywiła się i znów poczuła, jak chorobliwa wściekłość wypełnia jej wnętrze. Tyle zostało z pomysłu. Ron w dalszym ciągu był bardziej zainteresowany tanią rozrywką, jaką dostarczała mu Lavender, niż pogodzeniem się z Hermioną.

– ...więc jednak zostałaś w Hogwarcie? Słyszałem, że rodzice chcieli cię zabrać – Harry mówił do Parvati. Hermiona zmusiła się do odwrócenia uwagi od tamtego koszmarnego widowiska i udała zainteresowanie rozmową.

– ...ten wypadek z Katie napędził im stracha, ale skoro już nic więcej się nie wydarzyło... Och, cześć, Hermiono!

Hermiona powstrzymała złośliwy uśmiech. W powitaniu Parvati brzmiał pewien rodzaj fałszywego entuzjazmu używanego przez kogoś, kto czuje się z jakiegoś powodu winny. Hermiona jednak nie zdecydowała o to zapytać, miała ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia.

– Cześć Parvati! – powiedziała pogodnie, udając, że Ron i Lavender nie obmacują się nawzajem kilka miejsc dalej. – Idziesz wieczorem na to przyjęcie u Slughorna?

Z okolic Rona i tej głupiej lafiryndy dobiegały siorbające dźwięki...

– Nikt mnie nie zaprosił – odpowiedziała Parvati ponuro. – Ale bardzo bym chciała, zanosi się na niezłą imprezę... A ty idziesz, tak?

Lavender wydała z siebie krótki, okropny, dziewczęcy chichot, który brzmiał jak ten, używany przez Umbridge. Hermiona zaczęła drążyć.

– Tak, spotykam się o ósmej z Cormakiem i...

_Bingo._ Rozległ się odgłos przypominający odessanie przepychacza z zatkanego zlewu i Hermiona poczuła, raczej niż zobaczyła, że oczy Rona skupiły się na niej. Zachowała pogodną twarz i udała, że nic nie zauważyła kontynuując, jakby nikt jej nie przerwał.

– ...pójdziemy razem na to przyjęcie.

– Cormac? – powiedziała Parvati. – Masz na myśli Cormaca McLaggena?

– Tak – odparła słodkim głosem Hermiona, drążąc głębiej. – Tego, który O MAŁO CO nie został obrońcą w drużynie Gryfonów.

– To co, chodzisz z nim? – zapytała Parvati wytrzeszczając oczy.

_Jeszcze trochę... już prawie... prawie go masz..._

– Och, tak... nie wiedziałaś? – powiedziała Hermiona chichocząc tak dziewczęco i pusto, jak to tylko możliwe.

– Nie! – odparła Parvati, wyglądając na oszołomioną i zachwyconą tą soczystą porcją plotek. Hermiona ciągle czuła na sobie wzrok Rona. Kątem oka zauważyła, gapiącego się na nią Harry'ego.

– Łau, kręcą cię gracze quidditcha, nie? – kontynuowała Parvati. – Najpierw Krum, teraz McLaggen...

Hermiona mogłaby pocałować Parvati za tę wzmiankę o Krumie.

_Już prawie..._

Hermiona poszła na całość.

– Kręcą mnie ci, którzy są w tym NAPRAWDĘ DOBRZY – powiedziała, pozwalając sobie na krótkie spojrzenie w stronę Rona. Choć jego twarz była bez wyrazu, jego oczy powiedziały jej wszystko, co chciała wiedzieć.

_Tak!_

Hermiona miała ochotę roześmiać się triumfalnie, lecz zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Parvati i oddała ostatni już strzał.

– No to do zobaczenia... muszę iść i przygotować się na to przyjęcie... – powiedziała melodyjnym głosem i wyszła tanecznym krokiem z Wielkiej Sali, pozostawiając szepczące zawzięcie Lavender i Parvati, Harry'ego gapiącego się z niedowierzaniem oraz Rona... na Rona nawet nie spojrzała...

...dopóki prawie nie wyszła na korytarz. Obejrzała się: chciała zobaczyć jego twarz, chciała, by na nią popatrzył ze złością, z żalem, z poczuciem winy, z czymkolwiek. Jednak to, co zobaczyła, pozbawiło ją triumfu, który czuła przed sekundą.

Ron wpatrywał się w swój gulasz, z wyrazem twarzy dziecka, które straciło rodzica.

Hermiona poczuła napływające poczucie winy, ale wypchnęła je ze świadomości. On to zaczął. Jeśli nie byłby wobec niej takim bydlakiem, jeśliby nie miał jej za nic i nie zadawał się z tą głupią pindą... po tym jak zaprosiła go na przyjęcie, po tym jak się... Powinien był wiedzieć... zaryzykowała, a on odwdzięczył się jej policzkiem w postaci Lavender Brown.

Ron wstał powoli od stołu z kamienną wciąż twarzą, lecz jednocześnie z pełnym bólu spojrzeniem.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i znów stłumiła emocje. Pobiegła w dół korytarza i z powrotem do Wieży Gryffindoru, powtarzając sobie, że jedyne co zrobiła, to dała Ronowi zasmakować tego, co sam jej wcześniej zgotował.


	3. Jemioła

**Ron i Hermiona – Brakujące Momenty  
Część trzecia: Jemioła**

**(tytuł oryg. "Ron & Hermione ****– ****Missing Moments: Mistletoe"  
autorstwa LavenderBrown) **

* * *

_Co za idiota wymyślił, że trująca roślina jest romantyczna?**

* * *

**_

Hermiona westchnęła, gapiąc się na siebie w lustrze, owinięta ręcznikiem po wyjściu prosto spod prysznica.

_Co ja sobie myślałam?_

_Najpewniej, myślałaś o zemście na Ronie._

_To bez sensu. Pewnie na dole wysysa w tej chwili twarz tej pindy i w ogóle go nie obchodzi, że idę na to głupie przyjęcie u Slughorna z głupim McLaggenem._

_Ależ tak, obchodzi go. Widziałaś jego reakcję. Przestał się lizać z Lavender, gdy spuściłam tę bombę._

Oczy Hermiony błysnęły, a szczęka zacisnęła się.

— Głupi, głupi chłopcy! Nienawidzę ich wszystkich! Pokażę mu. _Pokażę mu_ — wymamrotała do siebie.

Zagapiła się przez moment na swoje włosy i uznała, że bezcelowe jest przejmować się nimi, ale były inne rzeczy, które mogła zrobić, aby poprawić swój wygląd. Jak na przykład założenie tego obcisłego swetra, który matka kupiła jej na Święta w zeszłym roku, i który miał zbyt wycięty, jak na gust Hermiony, dekolt, ale dobry, by pochwalić się...

_Czym? Moim nieistniejącym biustem?_

_Och, daj spokój. Nie jest aż tak mały._

_W porównaniu do Lavender jest._

_Każdego jest mały w porównaniu do Lavender._

_Och, założę się, że ta świnia już ją obmacywała. Wszyscy chłopcy zawsze gapią się na jej klatkę piersiową. Ta pinda! Założę się, że Ron..._

Hermiona nie starała się nawet powstrzymać warknięcia, kiedy otwierała górną szufladę kredensu i wydobyła kolejny niedorzeczny świąteczny zakup matki: stanik push-up.

_Naprawdę, dlaczego moja mama musi mnie tak stroić, nie wiem_, pomyślała zrzucając ręcznik z ciała. Założyła majtki do kompletu, a potem wśliznęła się w stanik. Po kilku regulacjach zdołała unieść biust do pozycji, w której osiągnęła przyzwoity dekolt. Jedynym problemem było to, że biustonosz powodował, że jej piersi były bardzo widoczne i wyzywające.

Ta oczywista widoczność zwiększyła się bardziej, gdy założyła jasny, kremowy sweter. Miękka, cienka wełna przylegała do jej piersi sprawiając, że wyglądały jakby nie poddawały się grawitacji.

_Mój Boże. Możesz podawać na tym drinki!_

Nie, to nie przejdzie. Znów zaczęła przekopywać komodę szukając jednego ze swoich niezawodnych, bawełnianych staników w kolorze skóry, który robił dokładnie to, co powinien robić: zakrywał i podtrzymywał. Wyciągała go właśnie, gdy Parvati weszła do dormitorium.

— Cześć — powiedziała. Jej oczy powiększyły się natychmiast, gdy zobaczyła, co Hermiona ma na sobie — O, bardzo seksowne.

Hermiona parsknęła. — Bardzo nie w moim stylu — odparła, sięgając pod sweter, by zdjąć biustonosz.

— Nie, zostaw go! — nalegała Parvati. — Push-upy bardzo kręcą chłopców.

Hermiona wydała z siebie odgłos oburzenia. — Przepraszam, ale nie lubię, gdy „chłopcy" gapią się na moją klatkę piersiową cały wieczór!

— Cóż, niezależnie od tego i tak będą to robić — odnotowała Parvati siadając na łóżku i rozplatając swoje długie, czarne włosy. — To całkowicie normalne. Gdy osiągają określony wiek, ich oczy zdają się tracić zdolność do skupiania się na czymkolwiek powyżej szyi dziewczyny.

— Cudownie — powiedziała zrzędliwie Hermiona. — Tylko tym jesteśmy dla nich? Kupą części ciała.

— Na razie, jak sądzę — odparła Parvati wzruszając ramionami. Zdawała się w ogóle nie być przejęta tym, że wszyscy chłopcy to banda napalonych świń. — Ale w końcu dorosną i zaczną ich obchodzić bardziej istotne rzeczy.

Jej słowa spowodowały nagły, bolesny ucisk w gardle Hermiony, która odwróciła się szybko. Starała się powstrzymać szloch, ale nie zdołała.

— O, nie — powiedziała szybko Parvati i Hermiona poczuła, jak dziewczyna wstaje z łóżka i podchodzi do niej przez pokój. — Co takiego powiedziałam?

— Nic — odpowiedziała Hermiona, gdy łzy spłynęły po jej policzkach.

— Chodzi o Rona, prawda?

Hermiona poczuła, że sztywnieje jej kręgosłup i spojrzała ostro na Parvati. — Ron? O czym ty mówisz?

Parvati nachmurzyła się i, ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, jej atramentowo czarne oczy przyjęły zraniony wyraz. — Nie jestem głupia, Hermiono.

— Wiem, że nie jesteś — odparła szybko Hermiona.

Parvati machnęła ręką — Nieważne. Posłuchaj, to oczywiste, że szalejesz za Ronem. To znaczy, nie rzucasz zgrai grasujących kanarków na chłopaka, chyba że naprawdę zranił twoje uczucia, a chłopak nie może naprawdę zranić twoich uczuć, jeśli nie jesteś w nim naprawdę zakochana.

Jeszcze więcej łez wypełniło oczy Hermiony. Nie rozumiała dlaczego Parvati była dla niej tak miła. Przecież była najlepszą przyjaciółką Lavender. To nie miało sensu. Lecz mimo to, dobrze jest mieć kogoś, na kim można polegać, zwłaszcza jeśli jest to dziewczyna, która nie jest związana z tym wielkim rudogłowym gnojkiem, który pewnie w tym momencie ma swoje ręce na Lavender i...

Hermiona zaszlochała głośniej. Parvati westchnęła i objęła ją. Hermiona była zbyt pogrążona w płaczu, by zdziwić się tym, że Parvati ją właśnie przytula. Nigdy przedtem tego nie robiły: nie dzieliły ze sobą tajemnic, ani nic takiego. Ale to miłe być przytulanym, w każdym przypadku. Nawet przez dziewczynę, której najlepsza koleżanka — francowata zdzira — nie odrywała od Rona swoich parszywych ust, nie licząc oddychania lub jedzenia.

Hermiona opanowała się i odsunęła wycierając oczy.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała.

— To nic — odpowiedziała Parvati wzruszając ramionami. — Z niejednego pieca chleb jadłam.

— Szalałaś za chłopakiem, który sprawił, że czułaś się jak śmieć? — zapytała gorzko Hermiona. Trudno jej było w to uwierzyć. Parvati była taka ładna, tak pewna siebie. Jaki chłopak zrobiłby _jej_ coś tak podłego?

— Oczywiście — powiedziała Parvati. — To nieodłączna część naszego dorastania.

— To jest gówniane — odpowiedziała Hermiona.

Parvati zachichotała — Od kiedy używasz takiego języka?

— Odkąd chłopak, którego lubiłam od wieków, zaczął całować się z tą... — Hermiona przerwała natychmiast — Przepraszam.

— Nie ma sprawy — powiedziała Parvati. — Wiesz, podziwiam cię. Dobrze to znosisz. Ja na twoim miejscu przeklęłabym Lavender już z tuzin razy.

Hermiona popatrzyła na nią i Parvati natychmiast wyglądała, jakby żałowała tego, co przed chwilą powiedziała.

— Zapomnij, że to powiedziałam — odparła szybko. — Po prostu... Boże, Lavender stała się _taka_ nudna, odkąd jest z Ronem. Tylko o nim mówi: Ron to, Ron tamto, czy sądzisz, że Ronowi spodoba się moja fryzura, bla, bla, bla. Dzięki Bogu idziesz na to przyjęcie z Cormakiem. Przynajmniej to da nam możliwość porozmawiania o czymś innym, niż tylko o tym, jak wspaniały jest Ron.

Hermiona zachichotała mimowolnie.

— Nie mów jej, że coś powiedziałam — odezwała się Parvati.

— Jeśli chodzi o Lavender, to raczej się do siebie nie odzywamy — powiedziała Hermiona — więc chyba nie musisz się martwić.

— No, tak — odparła Parvati. — Idę do biblioteki. Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Lavender jest na dole z „Lonem Lonem".

— Słucham? „Lonem Lonem"? — powtórzyła Hermiona.

— Och, nie słyszałaś? „Lon Lon", tak go nazywa Lavender — powiedziała Parvati wyglądając na zdegustowaną. — Potrafisz sobie wyobrazić?  
— Niestety, potrafię — odparła smutno Hermiona.

Parvati wyglądała na przejętą i położyła rękę na ramieniu Hermiony.

— Przepraszam Hermiono. Słuchaj, spróbuj dobrze się bawić na przyjęciu, dobra? Cormac jest naprawdę miły, więc kto wie? Może go polubisz.

_Wątpię._

— Może — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Uciekam — oznajmiła Parvati, kierując się w stronę drzwi i chwytając po drodze książki. — Baw się dobrze. I nie zmieniaj tego biustonosza.

Hermiona zachichotała lekko, gdy Parvati opuściła pokój, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kiedy została sama, spojrzała znów w lustro wyprostowując się i podnosząc brodę. Nawet jeśli jej piersi wyglądały w tej chwili na strasznie podniesione i okrągłe, to sweter wydłużał optycznie jej szyję, a w tym kolorze było jej raczej ładnie. Jego kształt w dużej mierze ukrywał też jej śmieszny mały brzuch.

_No i masz. Odstające cycki sprawiają, że wyglądam szczuplej. Mama miała jednak trochę racji._

Zdecydowana na ten przeklęty biustonosz, Hermiona założyła skarpety a potem ulubione ciemnoniebieskie dżinsy. Wsunęła stopy w swoje niezawodne wygodne buty i wróciła do włosów, z którymi postanowiła spróbować coś zrobić.

Po dziesięciu bezskutecznych minutach poddała się i spięła je w kucyk. To jednak skupiało jeszcze większą uwagę na jej klatce piersiowej, więc rozpuściła włosy z powrotem. Zbyt wiele. To było zbyt wiele. Na Merlina, ona nie nosi takich biustonoszy. Sięgnęła pod sweter, by go zdjąć, gdy drzwi dormitorium otworzyły się i do środka wtargnęła Lavender.

— Och! — powiedziała, zatrzymując się. Hermiona przełknęła ślinę.

O, Boże! Włosy Lavender były w nieładzie, jej twarz zarumieniona, a wargi nabrzmiałe i różowe... Czy to na szyi, to malinka? I jej ubranie! Miała na sobie spódnicę, która była zbyt krótka, by nazwać ją przyzwoitą, a jej bluzka była porozpinana... O Boże! Hermiona zauważyła koronkowy biustonosz pod bluzką Lavender.

_Ta ladacznica! I ten niewiarygodny gnojek, ta świnia, ten..._

— Eee, cześć — powiedziała Lavender nieco zdyszanym głosem, niosącym jeszcze ślady minionego chichotu. — Wpadłam tylko po coś.

Hermiona powstrzymała chęć, by rzucić się na nią i wydrapać jej oczy. Zamiast tego powiedziała — Lavender — i wróciła do przygotowań, pozostawiając na sobie biustonosz.

Zmieniła dżinsy na spódnicę, którą kupiła jej matka, i która była o wiele za krótka, jak na jej gust (co oznaczało, że sięgała kilka cali nad kolana) oraz skarpetki na parę ciemnych rajstop. Po cokolwiek przyszła Lavender, Hermiona ani tego nie zauważała, ani jej to nie obchodziło. Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć w lustro i zauważyła z rozdrażnieniem, że jej oczy były opuchnięte od płaczu. Wykonała dyskretnie Zaklęcie Odświeżające oraz nałożyła krem nawilżający, nieco maskary i błyszczyka do ust z podręcznego zestawu kosmetycznego, który matka kupiła jej w poprzednie Święta. Udawała, że nie zauważyła wychodzącej Lavender, gdy spinała włosy z powrotem w kucyk. Udawała, że nie słyszy zamykających się drzwi, gdy szukała ostatecznego, ukoronowującego elementu w jej całkowicie niehermionowym wyglądzie: perfum, które Ron dał jej na ostatnie Święta.

Przełknęła bolesne ściskanie w gardle na ich widok i spryskała się nimi. Zerknęła ostatni raz na siebie i lustro oznajmiło: — Wspaniale, moja droga. Twój młodzieniec padnie z wrażenia, gdy cię zobaczy.

— Dzięki — warknęła Hermiona, zanim wyszła ze złością z pokoju.

Była na schodach, gdy usłyszała znienawidzony, kwiczący śmiech Lavender.

_Czy mówił jej ktokolwiek, że gdy się śmieje, to brzmi jak zarzynana świnia?_

Hermiona uspokoiła się biorąc kilka głębokich oddechów. Potrafi to zrobić. Zrobi to.

Zaczęła schodzić, ściskając poręcz schodów nieco zbyt mocno i oddychając głęboko. Nie odezwie się. Zrobi tak, jak ostatnio — przejdzie obok, jakby ich w ogóle nie było.

Dotarła do końca schodów, popchnęła drzwi do pokoju wspólnego i weszła do środka.

Byli tam, przywarci do siebie w tym samym fotelu.

_Pewnego dnia spalę ten fotel. Najchętniej razem z nimi!_

Ron nie zauważył jej, co nie było dla niej zaskoczeniem, zważywszy, że usta Lavender były sklejone z jego ustami. Wyglądali jak jakieś dwie groteskowe ryby.

Spokojnie. Tylko spokojnie.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju i zauważyła Ginny, która gawędziła z Colinem Creeveyem i Deanem Thomasem.

— Cześć Ginny! — zawołała Hermiona fałszywie wesołym głosem. Czekała chwilę, aby usłyszeć czy Ron oderwał się od tego odkurzacza, ale nie — nadal słychać było te obrzydliwe siorbanie dochodzące z tego obrzydliwego fotela, w którym siedziało tych dwoje obrzydliwych ludzi... Hermiona pomaszerowała do Ginny, utrzymując przyklejony do ust uśmiech.

— Cześć, Hermiono — powiedziała Ginny i uśmiechnęła się widząc jej strój. — Świetne.

— Dzięki — odparła Hermiona, wkurzona tym, że Ron nawet na dwie sekundy nie oderwał się od Lavender, by zauważyć, że Hermiona stała tam w stroju ladacznicy, który, jeśliby miała być ze sobą szczera, wyglądał na niej bardzo dobrze.

Ginny zerkała nerwowo w stronę Rona, po czym odezwała się ściszonym głosem: — Czy to prawda, że idziesz na przyjęcie z McLaggenem?

— Ach, tak. Idę z Cormakiem — powiedziała głośno Hermiona. Nadal brak odgłosu, ani znaku, że Ron się wynurzył.

_Drań!_

— Mamy się spotkać tu za... ach, oto jest! — powiedziała najbardziej głupim i dziewczęcym głosem, jakim potrafiła.

Cormac McLaggen pojawił się na schodach do dormitorium chłopców i ruszył dużymi krokami przez pokój. Hermiona od razu wiedziała, że jest w tarapatach. Jego oczy skupione były na jej piersiach i przeklęła się w duchu za posłuchanie głupiej Parvati i założenie tego biustonosza.  
— Hej, Hermiono — powiedział Cormac, patrząc na nią jak wygłodniały pies na stek. Teraz jego wzrok skupił się na jej nogach.

I... _jest._ Hermiona usłyszała wyraźny odgłos rozdzielających się ust i poczuła, że Ron odwraca się w jej kierunku.

— Wyglądasz wspaniale — powiedział Cormac, oblizując wargi. — Świetny sweter.

Hermiona nie wiedziała czy zachichotać, czy poczuć się niedobrze. — Dzięki — zdołała odpowiedzieć.

— Zatem? — zaoferował ramię w szarmanckim geście, choć w jego wykonaniu wyglądał nieco niechlujnie. Prawie miała go nie przyjąć, ale usłyszała za sobą parsknięcie pełne furii. Ujęła ramię Cormaca i odrzuciła głowę do tyłu.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedziała zalotnie i pozwoliła Cormacowi wyprowadzić się z pokoju wspólnego. Zdołała rzucić okiem na Rona, który gapił się na nią z mieszaniną kompletnego niedowierzania i jeszcze czegoś, czego nie mogła rozpoznać, choć miała nadzieję, że było to cierpienie albo pożądanie, albo obie te rzeczy. Bez zwracania dalszej uwagi na niego obróciła głowę, uniosła brodę i — nie mogła uwierzyć, że to zrobiła — wypięła pierś nieco do przodu. Kątem oka spostrzegła, że Ronowi opada szczęka. Z poczuciem zadowolenia z samej siebie ruszyła z pokoju wspólnego z Cormakiem u boku.

* * *

Satysfakcja Hermiony nie trwała długo. Gdy tylko dotarła na przyjęcie, żałowała, że przyszła. Cormac, jak dotąd był dość miły, ale nie mógł przestać zerkać na jej piersi, gdy zdawało mu się, że Hermiona nie widzi.

_Jak mogłabym nie zauważyć? To jest takie oczywiste!_

Inna rzeczą w Cormacu było to, że nie przestawał mówić o sobie. Co prawda zadawał jej pytania, ale za każdym razem, gdy zaczynała mu odpowiadać, przerywał jej i w jakiś sposób udawało mu się skierować rozmowę z powrotem na niego albo na jego ulubiony temat — quidditch.

Hermiona przygryzła język i wzięła duży łyk świątecznego ponczu — który, miała nadzieję, był alkoholizowany — gdy Cormac znów zaczął roztaczać opowieści o jakiejś spektakularnej bramce, którą obronił mając jedynie osiem lat.

Tłum stopniowo gęstniał, a Cormac stawał się coraz bardziej i bardziej nudny, nawet jego spojrzenia na jej biust stawały się (o ile to w ogóle możliwe) coraz bardziej oczywiste i bardzo szybko Hermiona była zdesperowana, by odnaleźć Harry'ego, Ginny albo Lunę, albo kogokolwiek, kto mógłby ją uratować. Do cholery, w tym momencie mógłby to być nawet Snape.

Hermiona miała właśnie zasugerować Cormacowi, żeby wmieszali się w towarzystwo, gdy pojawił się Slughorn, aby przedstawić im czarodzieja o imieniu Worple i jego kolegę wampira — Sanguiniego. Usłyszawszy, że Sanguini jest wampirem, Hermiona zainteresowała się i usilnie starała się wciągnąć go w rozmowę. Zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że Sanguini spoglądał na nią w podobny, łakomy sposób, w jaki robił to cały wieczór Cormac, z tą różnicą, że wzrok Sanguiniego skupiał się na jej odsłoniętej szyi.

— Tak, no cóż — powiedział szybko Worple. — Chodźmy dalej. Chciałbym, aby Sanguini poznał tak wielu ludzi, jak to możliwe.

I zanim Hermiona wypowiedziała choćby słowo, Slughorn przeprosił ją i prowadził już Worple'a i Sanguiniego przez tłum.

— Profesorze Slughorn! — zawołała z desperacją. — Eee... zastanawiałam się... to dodatkowo punktowane ćwiczenie w przyszłym semestrze...

— Oho! — zaśmiał się Slughorn. — Panna Granger, zawsze pracowita jak pszczółka. Przecież nie będę ich robił ich dzisiaj! To jest przyjęcie! Odpuść sobie, zabaw się trochę.

I odszedł pozostawiając Hermionę znów sam na sam z Cormakiem, który stanął niespodziewanie za nią i powiedział cicho — Slughorn ma rację. Zabawmy się trochę.

Hermiona poczuła jego gorący oddech na szyi i zaczerwieniła się. Okrążył ją i stanął twarzą w twarz. Stało się oczywiste, że nie respektuje on żadnej osobistej przestrzeni, ale zanim mogła powiedzieć, by się odsunął, wziął ją za rękę i wyszeptał — Chodźmy.

— Eee... — zaczęła Hermiona, ale Cormac pochylił się i pocałował ją lekko w policzek. Hermiona wstrzymała oddech, zrobiło jej się nagle gorąco i zmieszała się. Powinna być tu z Ronem. To Ron powinien być osobą, która narusza jej osobistą przestrzeń i mówi jej, by poszli się gdzieś zabawić i...

Poczuła, że Cormac ciągnie jej rękę, a stopy prowadzą ją za nim. Stanowczo nie powinna tego robić. Wiedziała co to oznacza — wyciągał ją gdzieś na stronę i sądząc po głodnych spojrzeniach, którymi obdarowywał ją cały wieczór, nie planował pogawędki na osobności. Z jakiegoś, jednak, powodu ostrzegawczy alarm w mózgu Hermiony nie docierał do jej nóg, nie podsuwał jej też żadnej wymówki, by się uwolnić. Zdała sobie sprawę, gdzieś w głębokich pokładach świadomości, że była odrobinę ciekawa, co się może wydarzyć.

Wtedy przypomniała sobie Rona i to, że pewnie siedzi teraz przyklejony do Lavender w tym samym fotelu i postanowiła: _Do diabła z konsekwencjami._ Chciał ją pocałować przystojny chłopak i, na Boga, miała zamiar mu na to pozwolić.

* * *

Jemioła.

Kto, _do cholery_, wymyślił całowanie się pod jemiołą? To _trująca_ roślina. W jaki sposób zaczęto ją kojarzyć z pocałunkami?

Te myśli przetaczały się przez mózg Hermiony, gdy Cormac ciągnął ją delikatnie pod zielone gałązki w odludnionym kącie powiększonego gabinetu Slughorna. Te myśli oraz fakt, że Cormac był po prostu... no, był wielki. Wysoki, szeroki i silny. Poczuła falę strachu. Jeśli nie będzie ostrożna, on może zrobić, cokolwiek będzie chciał, niezależnie od tego, czy będzie uzbrojona w różdżkę, czy nie.

— Co się stało? — zapytał chwytając jej dłonie.

— Eee, nic — odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

— Wyglądasz na taką zdenerwowaną — zauważył Cormac. Jego oczy znów taksowały jej biust.

— Tak? — zapytała nienaturalnie wysokim głosem.

— Rozluźnij się — powiedział cicho, głosem, który miał być uwodzicielski. — Ja nie gryzę.

Hermiona zachichotała nerwowo. — Och. No, to dobrze...

Nie skończyła myśli, bo przycisnął swoje usta do jej ust. Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze nosem i poczuła, że sztywnieje jej kręgosłup, ale po chwili rozluźniła się. No, dobrze, to nie było takie złe. Właściwie, to raczej przyjemne. Cormac miał dość miękkie wargi i zachowywał się raczej delikatnie i... _och._

Jego dłonie znalazły się teraz na jej szyi i zadrżała. To było przyjemne, naprawdę przyjemne. Przechylił głowę i znów ją pocałował, tym razem mocniej, poruszając wargami. Hermiona zmusiła mózg, by przypomnieć sobie, jak to robiła z Wiktorem — Boże, aż _tyle_ czasu minęło odkąd się całowała ostatni raz? — i także poruszyła wargami. Poczuła, że usta Cormaca otwierają się nieco...

O, _kurde._

Teraz jego język był w jej ustach, niezbyt głęboko, ale wystarczająco. Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo dobrze całował. Znów poczuła w całym ciele nagłe gorąco. Wtedy pocałował ją mocniej, obejmując i przysuwając bliżej i Hermiona zapomniała zupełnie o Ronie. To było dobre, to było... poczuła nieprawdopodobne gorąco i zabrakło jej tchu. Tam, na dole, poczuła mrowienie doprowadzające ją do szaleństwa i musiała zaczerpnąć powietrza. Miała się oderwać, ale Cormac zrobił to pierwszy, powoli i ostrożnie.

— Uau — wymruczał. — Przyjemnie.

— Och... tak — zgodziła się Hermiona, czując się zupełnie skołowana. Jak to było możliwe? Cormac był nudziarzem nie do zniesienia, a przed chwilą pocałował ją, w taki sposób, że czuła to od stóp do głów. Jaki Ron?

Cormac oblizał wargi i znów ją pocałował. Hermiona westchnęła. Och, był w tym świetny. Powolne, głębokie pocałunki, jakie chciałaby dzielić z Ronem...

_Przestań myśleć o Ronie!_

Uświadomiła sobie nagle, że wargi Cormaca przesunęły się i całują teraz miejsce między jej żuchwą a szyją.

Nikt wcześniej jej tam nie całował. To było niesamowite. Hermiona nie zdawała sobie wcześniej sprawy, jak wrażliwa była skóra na jej szyi, ale Cormac zdawał się być zdeterminowanym, by jej to uświadomić, całując ją wprawnymi ustami i delikatnym jak piórko językiem. Jego dłonie delikatnie rozplotły jej kucyk i przesunęły się na biodra. To było tak genialne, że w pierwszej chwili nie zauważyła, że ześlizgnęły się niżej, obejmując jej pośladki.

— Och! — pisnęła i zaczęła kręcić się nieco, by się odsunąć, ale Cormac po prostu dyszał jej delikatnie do ucha.

— Cii — wyszeptał wracając do całowania jej ust. Hermiona wiła się jeszcze trochę, ale on trzymał swoje ręce mocno na jej pośladkach, nie przerywając pocałunku. Poczuła kolejne ukłucie strachu w żołądku, które ścierało się ze wspaniałym, rozdzierającym gorącem w środku. Nie powinna tego robić. To było nie właściwe... ledwie go znała... żaden chłopak nigdy...

Cormac ścisnął nagle mocno jej pośladki. Pisnęła znów i próbowała walczyć, ale był zbyt silny. To już nie było zabawne. Jeszcze raz spróbowała go odepchnąć, ale to tylko zdało się go zachęcić i jego ręce zaczęły śmiało wędrować z jej pośladków wyżej. Jedną ręką przytrzymywał nieruchomo jej głowę, gdy wkładał jej język w usta. Nie mogła oddychać i obleciał ją strach. Poczuła łzy w oczach. Próbowała chwycić różdżkę, którą miała schowaną w kieszeni spódnicy, ale Cormac trzymał ją zbyt mocno.

_Nie..._

Musi się uwolnić. Jego druga ręka znalazła się na jej piersi ściskając jej ciało zaborczo.

— Cormac, zaczekaj... — powiedziała pośpiesznie Hermiona, próbując wyswobodzić się z jego ramion.

Zdawał się jej nie słyszeć, albo jeśli słyszał, to ignorował ją. Teraz jego ręka wędrowała po omacku pod jej swetrem, próbując dosięgnąć jej stanika...

_Nie!_

W nagłym przypływie furii odepchnęła go mocno. Sięgnęła prosto po różdżkę i zacisnęła na niej rękę.

— Cormac, przestań!

— Co się stało? — zapytał, a jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie. Nie zauważył, że ściskała różdżkę.

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę i zdała sobie sprawę, w jakiej niebezpiecznej jest sytuacji. Wiedziała jaki on jest. Co sobie myślała? Była głupia, wierząc, że będzie w stanie to kontrolować. Jego dłoń — cholera! — nadal była na jej piersi. Wściekle chciała go przekląć, ale zrobienie tego skupiłoby na niej uwagę, co oznaczałoby pytania i ludzie dowiedzieliby się, że jednak nie bawiła się dobrze z Cormakiem, co oznaczałoby, że dowie się Ron...

— Nic — powiedziała, nie musząc udawać braku tchu. — Muszę do toalety. Ten poncz.

— Aha — powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej lubieżnie. Hermiona musiała zwalczyć chęć spoliczkowania go, gdy połaskotał lekko i wypuścił jej pierś. — No jasne — powiedział. — Ale wrócisz tu, gdy skończysz?

Zacisnęła wargi i pięści, zniesmaczona jego arogancją. Jak mogło podobać się jej całowanie Cormaca przed pięcioma minutami, kiedy od początku było oczywiste, że jest takim chamem?

— Wrócę — skłamała zmuszając nabrzmiałe usta do uśmiechu. Szybko oddaliła się od niego, powtarzając sobie, że jej bieg wyglądałby podejrzanie. Ciągle czuła jego ręce zaciskające się na niej, marząc nagle o gorącym prysznicu. Jej oczy gorączkowo rozglądały się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu znajomych krótkich, czarnych włosów i okularów.

* * *

Hermiona popędziła do Wieży Gryffindoru w swego rodzaju szaleńczym strachu. Zdecydowała się wyjść, po tym jak nieomal została po raz drugi zauważona przez Cormaca; wyglądał na wściekłego i Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że gdyby ją znalazł, byłaby w jeszcze większych tarapatach. Prawie nie zwróciła uwagi na plamę z ponczu na przedzie, zasługa Blaise Zabini, który przypadkowo umyślnie podstawił nogę Hermionie, gdy przechodziła obok niego uciekając z przyjęcia.

_Już prawie..._

Westchnęła z ulgą, gdy dotarła do dziury pod portretem Grubej Damy, która z krzesła spoglądała na nią pijanym wzrokiem.

— Witaj, moja droga — wybełkotała. — Moshe trochi wiana, eee, winda... wina?

— Nie, dziękuję — powiedziała Hermiona dysząc. — Błyskotki.

— Co? Ach, tak, haszło — wybełkotała Gruba Dama. Jej przyjaciółka Vi zachichotała, a potem beknęła głośno, gdy portret otworzył się. Hermiona rzuciła się w stronę otworu tak gwałtownie, że wpadła do pokoju wspólnego i potknąwszy się o swoją stopę, wyłożyła się na podłodze, raniąc kolana.

— Hermiono?

Spojrzała ostro i... _o, nie._

Oto on. Miał zwichrzone włosy a jego usta, jego cudowne, obrzydliwe usta były nabrzmiałe, w oczywisty sposób ujawniając co robił wcześniej.  
— Ron — powiedziała głupio. To były pierwsze słowa, które do niego wypowiedziała od czasu kanarków. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, dlaczego jeszcze nie spał i siedział sam w pokoju wspólnym.

— Nic ci nie jest?

Jego pytanie uświadomiło jej, że leży na podłodze i że — o, nie! — gdy upadała, jej spódnica zadarła się dość wysoko na jej uda. Pozbierała się szybko, poprawiając ją. Jej twarz był rozpalona.

— Nic — odparła. — Nic mi nie jest.

Spojrzała mu w oczy i przez długą chwilę po prostu patrzyli na siebie; cisza między nimi była głośniejsza niż wystrzał.

— Wcześnie wróciłaś — w końcu powiedział Ron. — Co się stało z... — wskazał mniej więcej w kierunku jej swetra. Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się, zanim spojrzała w dół.

— A, to — powiedziała opamiętując się. — Blaise Zabini wylał to na mnie.

— Założę się, że umyślnie — wymamrotał Ron i Hermiona zagapiła się na niego. Rozmawiał z nią jakby nic się nie stało. Ma tupet! Czy nie wydaje mu się, że powinien paść na kolana i prosić o wybaczenie za to, jak ją traktował? Zanim Hermiona zdołała się powstrzymać, powiedziała — Tak, myślę, że to było umyślnie.

Ron popatrzył z gniewem — Gnojek — powiedział. — Dałaś mu szlaban?

— Nie, spieszyłam się — odpowiedziała Hermiona, zła na siebie, że rozmawia z Ronem, jakby znów byli przyjaciółmi.

— Śpieszyłaś się? — powtórzył Ron.

— Bo... chciałam się przebrać — powiedziała Hermiona. — Mój sweter.

Jego twarz pociemniała. — Och — powiedział. — Więc, masz zamiar wrócić.

— Tak — skłamała Hermiona. — Mam zamiar. Dlaczego pytasz?

— No... chodzi o to, że... chciałem... — machnął ręką, jakby oczekując, że gest odda to, co miał na myśli.

— Chciałeś co?

— Porozmawiać — powiedział, w końcu spoglądając jej w oczy.

I och, żałowała, że to zrobił, ponieważ było coś tak smutnego i słodkiego w tych niebieskich oczach. Nienawidziła go za to, że miał oczy, które sprawiały, że czuła się głupio i zapominała o wszystkim, łącznie ze swoją godnością.

— O czym? — usłyszała swoje słowa. Hermiona ciężko przełykała ślinę.

_Proszę... proszę powiedz, że jest ci przykro i że rzucisz Lavender, a przysięgam — wybaczę ci!_

— O... no, wiesz... — znów wykonał gest dłonią. Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją, ale gdy po chwili podniósł wzrok nagle jego oczy zwęziły się.

— Co to?

— Co takiego?

— Na twojej szyi — powiedział wskazując prawą stronę jej szyi.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zmieszana a potem podeszła do lustra obok klatki schodowej dziewcząt. Na początku niczego nie zauważyła, ale gdy odsunęła włosy, przełknęła ślinę.

_Malinka. Cudownie._

Odwróciła się. Ron patrzył na nią płonącymi, wściekłymi niebieskimi oczami.

— Jak to się stało? — zapytał.

_Och! Bezczelny!_

Mimo to, Hermiona zaczęła się jąkać — No, ja... eee...

— Wróciłaś zmienić sweter i wracasz do niego, tak? — powiedział ze złością Ron. — Więc tak to się stało? — oskarżycielsko wskazał malinkę — Dobrze się całowało?

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. _To niedowiary._ Ma _tupet..._ rzuca na nią oskarżenia, po tym jak sam...

_Ten wstrętny hipokryta!_

— Żebyś wiedział, że tak. Cudownie _całowało mi się_ z Cormakiem, dziękuję — powiedziała chłodno, doznając ulgi, że znów wróciła na twardy grunt i nie tłumaczyła się ani nie próbowała wymyślać usprawiedliwień. Jakby Ron zasługiwał na jakieś!

— Doprawdy? Dobrze się z nim bawiłaś, jak sądzę?

— Lepiej niż kiedykolwiek z tobą! — odszczeknęła Hermiona. Ron wzdrygnął się i przez moment w jego oczach odbiło się cierpienie. Po chwili jednak rzucił jej paskudne spojrzenie.

— Jakbym ja chciał się w ogóle z tobą spotykać! — odpowiedział lekko drżącym głosem.

Jego okrutne słowa odebrały jej na chwilę dech w piersiach i zmusiła się do riposty.

— Jakbyś mógł! — warknęła Hermiona. — Jedyne interesujące się tobą dziewczyny, to durne flądry jak Lavender, która jest zbyt głupia, by zauważyć jak kompletnie żałosny jesteś!

— Ja jestem żałosny? — powiedział Ron z niedowierzaniem; teraz nie ukrywał bólu w swoim głosie. — To ty chodzisz na randki z dupkami i ubierasz się jak... jak... — znów machnął ręką i tym razem Hermiona zrozumiała, co miał na myśli.

— Ubieram się jak tania dziwka, tak?

— Ty to powiedziałaś, nie ja — odparł z zadowoleniem.

— Ty niewiarygodny _hipokryto_ — wyrzuciła mu Hermiona. — Lavender pojawia się w dormitorium w bluzce rozpiętej do połowy, z malinką na szyi i w spódnicy, która ledwie zakrywa jej tyłek, a ty masz czelność krytykować _mój_ sposób ubierania? Masz tupet oskarżać mnie, że całuję chłopaka, gdy ty bez przerwy ślinisz się z moją współlokatorką na oczach całego, cholernego pokoju wspólnego?

— Tak, oczywiście, jakby McLaggen był tobą zainteresowany jako osobą! — powiedział Ron jadowicie.

— To znaczy tak, jak ty jesteś zainteresowany Lavender?

— Lavender jest dla mnie miła, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie!

— Och, założę się, że jest — Hermiona kipiała. — Widziałam jaka _miła_ była dla ciebie wcześniej.

— To było nie gorsze niż to, co zrobiłaś z McLaggenem!

— Nie masz _pojęcia_ co robiłam z McLaggenem — powiedziała. — Przynajmniej nigdy nie traktował mnie jak śmiecia, tak jak robisz to ty!

— Ja traktuje _ciebie_ jak śmiecia? — powiedział głosem drżącym od gniewu. — To ty stałaś tu i powiedziałaś, że jestem żałosny i nie jestem ciebie wart!

— Bo nie jesteś — krzyknęła, zanim zorientowała się, co mówi.

Ron wzdrygnął się znów, tym razem jednak, gdy otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, nie wydobył z siebie żadnego dźwięku, żadnego słowa. Gapił się na Hermionę, która poczuła nagle okropne ukłucie w sercu na widok jego oczu, które mówiły jej jedno: zraniła go bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Wpatrywał się w nią, jakby jej nie znał; Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że raniąc go, zraniła siebie. Zapragnęła nagle mieć zmieniacz czasu, by zacząć jeszcze raz, cofnąć tę okropną kłótnię i nigdy nie wypowiedzieć tych wszystkich słów, nigdy nie wywołać tego spojrzenia w jego oczach, które tak kochała...

— Ron... — wyszeptała a podbródek jej drżał. — Ja...

— Lon Lon, ja tylko...

Lavender zamarła i Hermiona poczuła, że dziewczyna zerka raz na nią, raz na niego. Spojrzenie Rona stwardniało, gdy wyprostował się w pełni i nieśpiesznym krokiem przeszedł pokój do Lavender. Przycisnął ją do siebie i mocno pocałował. Lavender pisnęła, a potem westchnęła nachylając się do pocałunku. Hermiona poczuła, że pęka jej serce.

Ron oderwał się, spojrzał ponownie na Hermionę i powiedział — Chodźmy gdzieś Lav, dobra?

— Dobra — odpowiedziała Lavender bez tchu i podążyła za Ronem w stronę dziury za portretem. Ron obrzucił Hermionę najzimniejszym i najbardziej znienawidzonym spojrzeniem, zanim odwrócił się i wyszedł za Lavender z pokoju wspólnego.

Hermiona gapiła się na nich, jej serce zastygło od lodowatego spojrzenia Rona. Dopiero po kilku minutach uświadomiła sobie, że opadła na kolana i teraz szlocha cicho na środku pokoju, pod gałązką jemioły.


	4. Sen na Jawie Ron

**Ron i Hermiona – Brakujące Momenty  
Część czwarta: Sen na Jawie – Ron**

**(tytuł oryg. "Ron & Hermione ****– ****Missing Moments: Daydream ****– Ron****"  
autorstwa LavenderBrown) **

* * *

_Ron jest nieco... sfrustrowany. Pomocne staje się  
Patentowane Zaklęcie Wywołujące Sen na Jawie._

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ron opadł wyczerpany i zdenerwowany na łóżko.

Mijający dzień nie był nawet trochę taki, jak powinien. Przyczynę, która się za tym kryła, można by streścić w dwóch słowach: Lavender Brown.

Denerwowało go w niej wszystko, począwszy od głupiego chichotu, a na zawstydzającym fakcie, że wołała na niego "Lon Lon", skończywszy.

Ron poczuł zażenowanie. To było gorsze od tego niedorzecznego naszyjnika, który otrzymał od niej na święta. Ciągle napominała go, żeby nosił to paskudztwo.

_Jeszcze czego. W życiu bym się tak nie pokazał. Co ona, do cholery, sobie myślała?_

A właściwie, co on, do cholery, sobie myślał?

Lavender Brown. Dziewczyna nazwana kolorami. Swoją drogą, co za głupi rodzice nazywają swoją córkę "Lavender"?

Ron westchnął. Nie myślał. Gdyby się zastanowił, mógłby dojść do wniosku, że może głupio było tak wściekać się o to, że Hermiona całowała się z Krumem.

To znaczy, no dobrze, każdy mógłby się wkurzyć słysząc coś takiego, ale mimo to, już dawno mógłby sam usłyszeć prawdę od Hermiony, gdyby tylko zadał sobie trud powiedzenia jej tego i wysłuchania jej. Gdyby tylko nie pozwolił by słowa Ginny, tak go rozdrażniły... gdyby nie był tak uparty... nigdy nie traciłby czasu z Lavender.

Zamknął oczy. Gdyby miałby być ze sobą szczery, to cóż, na początku nie było tak źle. Całowało się całkiem przyjemnie, nawet jeżeli Lavender była trochę niedbała w używaniu swojego języka. Także w kwestii swojej fizyczności, Lavender nie była raczej pruderyjna – chyba powinien być jej trochę wdzięczny, że pozwoliła mu zobaczyć się bez bluzki. No, bo przecież, cóż, nigdy nie jest źle zobaczyć parę nagich piersi, a jej były w końcu całkiem ładne...

Ron zakrył twarz dłońmi, gdy ogarnęło go poczucie winy. Ten mały incydent zdarzył się tuż przed Świętami, lecz mimo to, od tamtej pory, za każdym razem, gdy o tym myślał, czuł się głupi i winny. Teraz było coraz gorzej. Lavender przyssała się do niego jak pijawka i ciągle próbowała zaciągać go do pustych klas, żeby jeszcze bardziej posunąć do przodu ich fizyczny związek. Ron nie chciał brać w tym udziału.

No dobrze, może malutka część jego samego była ciekawa, ale pozostała większa część wiedziała, że dalsze kręcenie z Lavender, byłoby ohydnym świństwem, skoro wiedział, że ma zamiar z nią zerwać.

W końcu.

Gdyby tylko zwyczajnie odczytywała te cholerne sygnały.

Naprawdę, co jest z tymi dziewczynami? Czy ona nie widzi, że on nie jest już nią zainteresowany? Jeśli nie, to doprawdy, jak to sobie tłumaczy? Nie całowali się od wieków, ponieważ Ron stale wynajdował sprytne i nie-aż-tak-sprytne sposoby na unikanie sytuacji sam na sam. Kiedy słusznie zwróciła uwagę, że prywatność nie była wcześniej dla niego tak ważna jak teraz, Ron stwierdził, że jest prefektem i powinien zacząć się naprawdę zachowywać jak prefekt. Wymówki, nawet w jego uszach, brzmiały bardzo nieprzekonywująco, ale Lavender najwyraźniej przyjmowała je, co tylko dodatkowo podkreślało fakt, że do grona geniuszy jego dziewczyny nie można było zaliczyć. Gdyby coś takiego powiedział, każdy kto zna Rona roześmiałby mu się w twarz.

Tutaj, właśnie tutaj, tkwiło sedno: Lavender go po prostu nie znała, co gorsza – nie chciała poznać. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego mogła go tak lubić, skoro prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiali. To prawda. Fakt, że Hermiona, znając go prawie najlepiej ze wszystkich, mogłaby być nim zainteresowana, nieźle mieszał mu w głowie, ciągle jednak... Lavender zdawała się nie chcieć ani rozmowy, ani przyjaźni, ani czegokolwiek. Jakby chciała tylko partnera do całowania. Przez jakiś czas to było nawet fajne. Teraz już nie.

Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że Hermiona znów była jego przyjaciółką, ale nie mógł być z nią w sposób, w który chciał. W poprzednim tygodniu zdał sobie sprawę, jak okropnie jej pragnął. Nie dlatego, że chciał po prostu całować się z nią albo robić różne inne niestosowne rzeczy – choć w dużej części także – ale z powodu tego, kim była. Znała go, nie zachowywała się przy nim niewłaściwie, nigdy nie kupiłaby mu jakiegoś głupiego złotego naszyjnika albo wołała go idiotycznym, żenującym przezwiskiem. Doprowadzałaby go do szaleństwa, napominałaby go, dużo by od niego wymagała i to było tym, czego chciał, ponieważ to było emocjonujące i prawdziwe. To było wszystkim. Częścią tego równania było także pożądanie. Tak bardzo silne, bo jego uczucia do niej były silne, bo tak wiele dla niego znaczyła.

Na Merlina, pragnął jej. Pragnął tak rozpaczliwie, że aż odczuwał ból.

Tak jak teraz, ponieważ prawda jest taka, że tylko myśl o niej i jej puszystych włosach, małych zręcznych dłoniach i łagodnych sarnich oczach sprawiała, że jego Mały Żołnierz stawał w pogotowiu.

Ron jęknął i uświadomił sobie, że to będzie kolejna noc gorączkowej masturbacji, pełna myśli o Hermionie i o rzeczach, które mógłby jej i z nią robić. Sięgnął pod poduszkę po różdżkę, ale nie znalazł jej. Przypomniał sobie, że zostawił ja na biurku. Strofując się w myślach za to, że nie ma jej pod ręką, odsunął nieco zasłony. Wtedy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na czymś innym.

Urodzinowe prezenty od Freda i George'a.

Sprawili mu je za to, że podczas jedynej wizyty Rona w ich sklepie niczego od nich nie dostał. Były tu: Bombonierka Lesera, kilka Detonatorów Pozorujących, Kapelusz Obronny (Ron nie był pewny, czy nie powinien się obrazić – ostatnio stał się całkiem dobry w zaklęciu tarczy), Powtarzalny Wisielec i Patentowane Zaklęcie Wywołujące Sen na Jawie. Wzrok Rona skupił się na Zaklęciu i poczuł falę podniecenia.

Wziął z biurka małe pudełeczko oraz różdżkę i zasunął zasłony wokół łóżka, zerkając wcześniej na łóżko Seamusa, nad którym roztaczała się subtelna biała poświata. Ron uśmiechnął się znacząco; każdy facet w dormitorium do perfekcji opanował Zaklęcie Nieprzenikliwości, szczególnie po to, by móc masturbować się w całkowitej prywatności.

Ron zasunął zasłony i rzucił na nie własne Zaklęcie Nieprzenikliwości. Rozerwał pudełko Zaklęcia Snu na Jawie i rozwinął znajdujący się w nim pergamin, czytając wszystko dokładnie, bo znając Freda i George'a...

Taak, oto jest. Ostrzeżenie by zaklęcie wykonać bezbłędnie, pod groźbą trwałego uszczerbku – cokolwiek to oznaczało. Ron obserwował małego człowieczka na pergaminie wykonującego ruch różdżką i naśladował go, mając cholerną nadzieję, że niczego nie spapra. Przeczytał uważnie tekst formuły, mając także nadzieję, że jego łacina jest poprawna...

– _Somnium fortunare!_ – powiedział głośno, zastanawiając się w następnej chwili, czy nie był czasem na tyle głośny, by zakłócić Nieprzenikliwość. Gdy odchylił zasłony, by sprawdzić łóżka kolegów natknął się na pokój wspólny, pośrodku którego stała, czekając na niego nie kto inny, jak tylko Lavender Brown.

Coś tu było nie tak, pomyślał ze złością Ron. Czy to nie miał być przyjemny sen...?

– Ron, musimy ze sobą zerwać – odezwała się spokojnie Lavender.

– Masz rację, powinniśmy – odpowiedział natychmiast Ron.

– Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy – powiedziała Lavender uśmiechając się do niego przyjacielsko. – Muszę już iść.

I poszła, a raczej zdała się rozpłynąć, pozostawiając Rona z uczuciem ogromnej satysfakcji. Mrugnął oczami, przypominając sobie nagle, że miał dzisiaj grać w Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu. Odwrócił się i wszedł pośród krzyków i pozdrowień na boisko, gdy rozlegała się zapowiedź z jego imieniem. Wskoczył na miotłę i poszybował w górę, machając tłumowi. Harry też tam był i uśmiechał się szeroko. Ron przebiegł wzrokiem tłumy w poszukiwaniu jej...

Siedziała tam, mając na sobie jego bordowy sweter z dużym "R" na piersi. Uśmiechała się promiennie do niego i słała mu całusy. Jej włosy były wzburzone, a policzki zaróżowione. Ron przez moment odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale po chwili zaczął się mecz i wiedział, że musi się skupić na grze. Obronił tuzin spektakularnych strzałów jeden po drugim, aż tłum ryknął i zaczął śpiewać tę lepszą wersję "Weasley jest naszym królem".

Nagle, Ron zauważył wzlatującego w powietrze Cormaka McLaggena. Wyglądał na wściekłego i leciał w stronę Rona, jakby chciał go zrzucić z miotły. Ron złapał pałkę, która akurat unosiła się obok, i uderzył w tłuczek, który szczęśliwym trafem pojawił się w tym momencie, wysyłając go prosto w McLaggena. Piłka trafiła w jego twarz, łamiąc nos i zęby i McLaggen spadł z łoskotem na murawę, jęcząc z bólu. Ron podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Hermionę, która śmiała się wskazując na zakrwawionego McLaggena.

Potem pojawił się znikąd Wiktor Krum – razem z Harrym gonili za zniczem. Ron obronił kolejne dwa tuziny oszałamiających strzałów i tłum zaczął śpiewać "Weasley jest naszym królem" na cztery głosy. Harry zanurkował nagle, a Krum za nim.

"Harry Potter i Wiktor Krum nurkują za zniczem... zderzą się..."

Ron wrzasnął triumfalnie, kiedy Harry wyszedł w ostatniej chwili ze Zwodu Wrońskiego, ściskając w dłoni miotającego się znicza. Krum w międzyczasie walnął prosto w ziemię. Ron znów spojrzał na Hermionę, która śmiała się wskazując Kruma i trzymając tabliczkę z napisem: "Vicky jest zrzędliwym dupkiem i okropnie całuje!"

Widownia oszalała: jedni śpiewali "Boże chroń Królową", inni skandowali "Potter! Potter!" i oczywiście wielu nadal śpiewało "Weasley jest naszym królem". Ratownicy znieśli McLaggena i Kruma z boiska, niespecjalnie zważając na ich obrażenia, a Ron wylądował triumfalnie na murawie. Hermiona rzuciła mu się na szyję.

– Ron, byłeś niesamowity! – krzyknęła i pocałowała go namiętnie w obecności wszystkich. Oderwali się od siebie, a Ron odwrócił się i zobaczył McLaggena i Kruma, którzy ich obserwowali, wyglądając na przybitych. Ron pokazał im język i wrócił do całowania Hermiony. Odgłosy tłumu stawały się coraz bardziej przytłumione i oddalone, a oni całowali się i całowali... mógł poczuć miętową pastę na jej języku...

Otworzył oczy i był w swoim pokoju w Norze razem z Hermioną. Ron westchnął, gdy pociągnęła go na siebie na łóżko. Szarpnęła jego ubranie...

– Kocham cię – wyszeptała, wpatrując się w niego z pożądaniem w oczach.

– Ja też cię kocham – mruknął, usiłując zdjąć bluzę, ale Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

– Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę – wyszeptała. – Tak wspaniale dziś grałeś... usiądź...

Usiadł zastanawiając się, co to będzie. Hermiona wstała i włączyła radio. Rozległa się powolna, jazzowa melodia z mocnym beatem – nie miał pojęcia kim był wykonawca. Hermiona skierowała różdżkę na siebie i z miękkim szelestem...

– O cholera – jęknął Ron. Cała krew w jego ciele pognała poniżej pasa.

Miała na sobie... nie miał pojęcia, jak to się, do cholery, nazywało, ale była to najbardziej seksowna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Czarne koronkowe coś, co widział tylko na czarownicach w świerszczykach Freda i George'a. Hermiona miała też pończochy i bardzo wysokie obcasy, które sprawiały, że jej nogi wyglądały na długie i kształtne. Wierzch jej piersi wystawał z gorsetu, czy jak to się zwało. Była ubrana w rzeczy, których nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć na Hermionie. Jej włosy były dzikie jak zawsze i nie miała na sobie żadnego dziwnego makijażu. Wyglądała dokładnie jak ona. Piękna i seksowna. Bóg mu świadkiem, jak jej pragnął.

– Połóż się – wyszeptała, a on posłusznie wykonał polecenie, bo przecież nie mówi się "nie" dziewczynie noszącej małe, czarne, koronkowe coś.

Pochyliła się na nim i obdarzyła go jednym najsoczystszym, najbardziej seksownym i najgorętszym pocałunkiem, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymał w swoim życiu. Jej usta były miękkie, słodkie i wilgotne, jak dojrzała brzoskwinia. Jej język prześlizgiwał się po jego własnym w sposób, który dał Ronowi do zrozumienia, że zapowiada się bardzo, bardzo dobra noc.

Wyprostowała się, uśmiechając się do niego i zaczęła powoli go rozbierać, zatrzymując się gdzieniegdzie, by musnąć wargami którąś z górnych części jego ciała. Po chwili był całkiem nagi i w raczej rozpaczliwym stanie. Słyszał kiedyś o facetach, którzy doznali uszkodzenia mózgu z powodu przedłużającej się erekcji, a Hermiona nie śpieszyła się, drażniąc się z nim i torturując go swoimi rękoma...

Nie mógł nie polubić oczekiwania na to albo sposobu, w jaki na niego patrzyła z tym pożądaniem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Ona jest taka gorąca, pomyślał. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy przejdą do głównej części, pozostawi na sobie to małe, czarne coś...

Teraz całowała go wszędzie. Wszędzie. Ron wywrócił oczy, zastanawiając się, czy może w tej chwili umrzeć. Uznał, że jeśli nawet, to ma to gdzieś. Te jej małe brzoskwiniowe usta były... o Boże...

Wyprostowała się i uśmiechając się, wślizgnęła na niego.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptała delikatnie, gryząc jego dolną wargę i ponownie pocałowała go. – Chcę tylko ciebie.

Ron nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać. Pocałował ją namiętnie, odwrócił i nagle znalazł się tam. Robili to, jak norki albo króliki albo... wszystko jedno, nie potrafił myśleć. Wszystko było zbyt podniecające, zbyt szalone, zbyt piękne... Uniósł się i złapał ją za kostkę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że pozostawiła pończochy i – tak! – buty też, o Boże, ale to było kręcące. Wtedy Hermiona zaczęła mówić mu do ucha różne bardzo nieprzyzwoite i sprośne rzeczy – Ron był pewien, że nazwała go w pewnym momencie "ogierem". I wtedy było już po wszystkim, nie licząc potu, dyszącego oddechu i poczucia tak błogiego szczęścia, że Ron pomyślał, że może na prawdę umarł.

Uśmiechnął się, otworzył oczy i zobaczył... czerwone zasłony.

Cholera.

Sen na Jawie się skończył i... ups. Co za bałagan.

Ron machnął szybko różdżką, by uporać się z tym małym problemem, ale nie czuł zażenowania. Prawdę mówiąc, czuł się cholernie dobrze. Uznał Freda i George'a za absolutnych geniuszy za to, że wynaleźli produkt, który dostarczał całej przyjemności z masturbacji bez wysiłku. Genialne!

Gdy smakowite obrazy Hermiony, z tą jej burzą włosów i brązowymi sarnimi oczami, ubranej w prowokacyjne, czarne, koronkowe coś, wypełniły umysł Rona, uśmiechnął się do siebie odnotowując w pamięci, by zakupić tuzin kolejnych Zaklęć Snu na Jawie.


	5. Sen na Jawie Hermiona

**Ron i Hermiona – Brakujące Momenty  
Część piąta: Sen na Jawie: Hermiona**

**(tytuł oryg. "Ron & Hermione ****– ****Missing Moments: Daydream ****– ****Hermione"  
autorstwa LavenderBrown) **

**

* * *

**

_Hermiona decyduje się użyć "Patentowanego Zaklęcia  
Wywołującego Sen na Jawie"od Freda i George'a._

* * *

_(fragment początkowy wg tłum. A. Polkowskiego)_

– _Jedno proste zaklęcie i już jesteś w wysokiej jakości, superrealistycznym, trzydziestominutowym śnie na jawie, który idealnie wpasuje się w czas typowej lekcji i jest właściwie niewykrywalny (wśród skutków ubocznych obserwuje się nieobecny wzrok i lekkie ślinienie). Nie do sprzedaży poniżej szesnastu lat. – Wiesz, Harry – powiedziała Hermiona – to jest dopiero coś!_

_– Za to, Hermiono – odezwał się głos za ich plecami – dostaniesz jeden zestaw gratis._

* * *

DWA DNI PRZED ŚWIĘTAMI

Hermiona znów gapiła się na pudełko. Nie była pewna, dlaczego jeszcze go nie otworzyła. Oczywiście, użycie Zaklęcia Snu na Jawie podczas lekcji nie wchodziło w rachubę, ale tylko dlatego, że było do tego przeznaczone, nie oznaczało, że nie może go wykorzystać w jakimś innym czasie i miejscu.

Na przykład teraz, w swoim łóżku, ukrytym za zasłonami zabezpieczonymi Zaklęciem Nieprzenikliwości.

A co z efektami ubocznymi?

_Nie wyglądają na poważne. No dobrze, może niekoniecznie mam ochotę się ślinić, ale kto będzie to widział?_

_Tak, ale... co jeśli są jakieś inne, nieznane działania niepożądane?_

_Zaklęcie jest na pewno bezpieczne, Fred i George testują swoje wynalazki na sobie._

_A co, jeśli będę miała sen, który mi się nie spodoba?_

Tutaj tkwiło sedno jej niezdecydowania, bo, naprawdę, nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić jakim sposobem może mieć jakikolwiek przyjemny sen, gdy sprawy miały się tak, jak się mają. Rzuciła spojrzenie w kierunku łóżka Lavender Brown. Nawet nie widząc leżącej tam dziewczyny, Hermiona sztyletowała to miejsce wzrokiem.

Lavender Brown. Cholerna Lavender Brown! Hermiona nie była pewna, co gorsze: to, że Ron złamał jej serce, czy fakt, że zrobił to wtykając swój język w usta Lavender Brown, tej samej dziewczyny, która rok wcześniej uwierzyła, że Harry – najlepszy przyjaciel Rona! – był obłąkanym oszustem, chcącym podkopać autorytet Ministerstwa. Związanie się z nią Rona było dla Hermiony dodatkowym bolesnym ciosem.

_Mogłabym zrozumieć, gdyby przynajmniej związał się z Parvati... Ona jest milsza od Lavender i __mądrzejsza... Cały czas wierzyła Harry'emu i postawiła się Umbridge... Ona..._

Hermiona poczuła ściskanie w gardle zanim zdołała je powstrzymać. Łzy wypłynęły z jej oczu, cieknąc po policzkach.

Wszystko jedno z kim jest Ron, bo ten ktoś nie jest nią.

Po tym wszystkim, po tym całym cierpliwym czekaniu i próbach zwrócenia uwagi Rona, gdy już wreszcie osiągnęli etap, po którym, myślała, może być tylko lepiej – przecież już raz się całowali i mieli razem iść na przyjęcie u Slughorna – Ron stał się nagle, bez powodu okropny.

_Nienawidzę go. Nienawidzę go._

_Kocham go._

Hermiona przygryzła wargę, ale nie zdołała powstrzymać potoku łez. To było niesprawiedliwe. Dlaczego nie potrafiła zwyczajnie o nim zapomnieć? Dlaczego po prostu nie zniknie, nie odejdzie i nie zostawi jej w spokoju? Dlaczego nie umie go nienawidzić? Dlaczego choćby spojrzenie na niego sprawia, że skręcają się jej wszystkie wnętrzności?

Co poszło nie tak?

Każda logiczna cząstka jej umysłu krzyczała, że zasługuje na lepszy los. Bo zasługiwała. Ron nie był specjalnie... cóż, nieszczególnie się starał. Jedyne co go interesowało, to quidditch, a teraz, najwyraźniej, także ślinienie się z głupimi ździrami, które gruchały wokół niego i przyklejały się jak pijawki. Dowcipy Rona nie były prawie wcale zabawne. Właściwie, to były bardzo infantylne. A jego próby flirtowania z ładnymi dziewczynami – zawsze z ładnymi dziewczynami – były żałosne.

_Jak on się zachowuje w obecności Fleur! Czy to jest chłopak, którego szukasz?_

Przystojny też właściwie nie był. No, dobrze, może wyrósł trochę i nabrał nieco mięśni, a jego rude włosy zawsze są gęste i błyszczące... i ma taki urzekający uśmiech... A jego oczy, z tym trudnym do zapomnienia błękitnym spojrzeniem... W stroju do gry w quidditcha też wygląda raczej przystojnie. Poza tym, nie ma, w sumie, na czym oka zawiesić.

Jego maniery są okropne i jest nudny. Menele spod budki z piwem używają subtelniejszego słownictwa niż on, a w dodatku jest leniwy, źle wychowany, grubiański i...

_I tak go kocham. Kocham tego głupiego, wkurzającego, znienawidzonego, nieczułego, płytkiego, uroczego, lojalnego, zabawnego, opiekuńczego, kochanego gnojka. To niesprawiedliwe, bo jestem, do cholery, nieszczęśliwa, a miłość nie powinna nikogo unieszczęśliwiać!_

Zaszlochała głośniej, aż łzy spłynęły jej z oczu i zabolało gardło. Chciała mieć ten płacz już za sobą i pójść w końcu spać.

Gdy wreszcie łzy ustały, uniosła głowę ze swych dłoni i znów to zauważyła – pudełko z instrukcją do Zaklęcia Snu na Jawie. Zdecydowała, że użyje tego cholerstwa. Sen na jawie z pewnością ją rozweseli, bo czyż nie jest on zawsze miłym urozmaiceniem? To jasne. W odróżnieniu od nocnego snu, miało się nad nim kontrolę.

Otworzyła kartonik i znalazła w środku mały kawałek pergaminu. Rozwinęła go.

– _Aby użyć Patentowanego Zaklęcia Wywołującego Sen na Jawie musisz machnąć różdżką szybkim, kolistym ruchem ponad głową, wypowiadając następujące zaklęcie: Somnium fortunare! Uwaga: prawidłowy ruch różdżką i wymowa są kluczowe. W przypadku popełnienia błędu, brak pomocy medycznej w ciągu dziesięciu minut może grozić trwałym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu._

Na ruchomym obrazku widniał młody czarodziej, wykonujący ruch różdżką. Hermiona przypatrywała się mu przez chwilę, a potem odstawiła pudełko. Wzięła głęboki oddech, wyjęła różdżkę spod poduszki i skierowała w górę, ponad głowę.

– _Somnium fortunare!_ - wypowiedziała głośno tekst zaklęcia, wykonując szybki, zdecydowany, kolisty ruch ręką.

Światło, które rozbłysło, było tak jasne, że Hermiona obawiała się, że zbudzi swoje współlokatorki, ale gdy miała już zamiar to sprawdzić, natychmiast zapomniała o wszystkim, ponieważ przed nią znalazł się Ron – klęcząc ze łzami w oczach, błagał ją o przebaczenie.

– Tak mi przykro – powiedział głosem ochrypłym z przejęcia. – Hermiono, byłem takim idiotą. To zawsze byłaś ty. Lavender mnie oszukała – dolała eliksir miłosny do mojego dyniowego soku.

– Tak, akurat – odparła jadowicie Hermiona, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i odwracając się od niego.

– Hermiono, proszę – zajęczał Ron. – Błagam cię. Ja cię kocham. Zawsze cię kochałem. Nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem, bo wiedziałem, że jesteś dla mnie zbyt dobra! Proszę, przestań mnie nienawidzić. Zrobię wszystko, by ci to wynagrodzić. Co tylko chcesz!

– Wszystko? - zapytała Hermiona, odwracając się i mierząc go wzrokiem.

– Wszystko! – błagał Ron, rzucając się do jej stóp.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Wyglądał raczej słodko, płaszcząc się tak i błagając o litość. Ale naprawdę ją zranił i zasłużył sobie na jej rewanż. Zostało też jeszcze rozprawienie się z Lavender...

– Zastanowię się – odparła ostro. – Tymczasem, na czworaka i masz tak zostać.

– Och... och, tak, obiecuję! – gorliwie zarzekał się Ron, natychmiast wykonując polecenie. Hermiona patrzyła na niego, gdy ogarnęła ją fala nikczemnych myśli. Niektóre z nich były pełne zemsty, a część naprawdę nieprzyzwoita. Wyglądał w tej pozycji bardzo pociągająco, z wypiętymi pośladkami, jakby czekał na klapsa...

_Przestań! Skup się! Znajdź Lavender!_

Jak pomyślała, tak zrobiła. A było to, rzecz jasna, najłatwiejszą rzeczą na świecie, ponieważ Lavender pojawiła się tuż obok, gapiąc się na Rona z mieszaniną oszołomienia i niedowierzania.

– Co się dzieje? – zaskrzeczała.

– To mianowicie – odparła zjadliwie Hermiona – że Ron jest mój. Nie chce ciebie. Prawda, Ron?

– Tak! – głośno zadeklarował Ron. – Chcę tylko ciebie, Hermiono. Ciebie i tylko ciebie!

– Słyszysz? – triumfalnie odparła Hermiona.

– Ale... ale... – Lavender zaprotestowała, chwytając kępki włosów na głowie. Rozpłakała się, aż zaczęło ciec jej z nosa, a oczy spuchły brzydko – ... Lon Lon...

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak, głupia babo! – warknął Ron. – Nienawidzę tego, to jest dla mnie krępujące! I jeszcze jedno: fatalnie całujesz!

– Nie! – zawyła Lavender, tupiąc nogami i ściskając kępki włosów (teraz na jej głowie było już kilka łysych miejsc).

– A tak przy okazji, Lav Lav – powiedziała chłodno Hermiona – Ron powiedział, że bez jego wiedzy podałaś mu eliksir miłosny. To wbrew regulaminowi. Obawiam się, że będę musiała wyrzucić cię ze szkoły.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić! – zaskrzeczała Lavender. – Jesteś tylko prefektem!

– Ty głupia pindo, nie wiesz, że zostałam dyrektorką? – podniosła głos Hermiona i natychmiast, a jakże, miała na sobie strój dyrektorski.

– Wynoś się ze szkoły i nigdy już nie wracaj! I jeszcze jedno...

Hermiona skierowała różdżkę w stronę Lavender, której twarz natychmiast pokryła się wypełnionymi ropą pęcherzami. Dziewczyna z głośnym krzykiem rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko i odwróciła do Rona, który nadal stał na czworaka, wyglądając nieco żałośnie.

– Wstań – rozkazała. Ron wstał szybko, krzywiąc się nieco z powodu obolałych kolan.

– Co teraz mam zrobić? – zapytał gorliwie.

– Pójdziesz do kuchni – odparła Hermiona. – Będziesz pracował z domowymi skrzatami przez tydzień, za darmo. Wtedy ci wybaczę. Być może.

– Natychmiast idę! – krzyknął Ron, puszczając się pędem z pokoju wspólnego. Tydzień minął bardzo szybko, ponieważ w tej perfekcyjnej rzeczywistości wszystko działo się po myśli Hermiony, i Ron wrócił z kuchni, gdzie spędzał każdą wolną chwilę po lekcjach. Był brudny i zmęczony, ale rozpromienił się na jej widok.

– Hermiono... – zaczął z nadzieją.

– Cały jesteś umazany – podniosła głos Hermiona.

– Masz rację – odpowiedział, a potem wyjął różdżkę i powiedział _Chłoczyść_. Sekundę później był czysty i nie śmierdział już bekonem.

– Wybaczysz mi? – zapytał.

Hermiona zmierzyła go chłodnym wzrokiem, chwytając się za podbródek i zastanawiając.

– No...

Ron złapał ją nagle i przyciągnął do siebie. Zapiszczała w proteście i zaparła się rękoma o jego pierś, lecz Ron zaczął ją całować tak mocno, cudownie i namiętnie, że ledwie była w stanie to znieść.

– Och, Ron... – wydyszała, gdy oboje oderwali się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

– Kocham cię – powiedział szorstko, chwytając ją mocno, jak gdyby już nigdy nie miał jej puścić.

– Pragnę cię. Nigdy więcej cię nie opuszczę. Zostań ze mną.

– Tak... – wyszeptała. Ron znów ją pocałował i nie było w tym nic słodkiego, to było mocne, pożądliwe i namiętne. Chciała więcej, chciała iść na całość...

– Pragnę cię – powtórzył Ron i uniósł ją nagle w ramionach. Westchnęła zaskoczona i chwyciła go. Była podekscytowana bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Ron rzucił ją nagle na wielkie, miękkie łóżko, które – szczęśliwym trafem – akurat znajdowało się w pobliżu.

– Ron... – powiedziała ochryple, gdy położył się na niej, wycałowując powietrze z jej płuc.

– Pragnę cię... – wymruczał w jej ucho, zanim zaczął je skubać wargami.

– O, Boże... – wyjęczała Hermiona. Ręce Rona wędrowały po całym jej ciele, ale nie miała nic przeciwko temu, to było tak przyjemne. Ron był tylko jej...

– Powiedz, że jesteś mój – odezwała się nagle niskim, niemal warczącym głosem. – Powiedz to.

– Jestem twój – wychrypiał Ron, całując ją znów. – Na zawsze twój.

– I nie obchodzi cię Lavender? – wyszeptała Hermiona i zaczęła rozpinać bluzkę.

– Jaka Lavender? – odparł, zdejmując ubranie z Hermiony, a potem sięgając zapięcia jej stanika.

Dotyk dłoni Rona na jej nagim ciele był tak wspaniały. Rozbierał ją, a ona rozdzierała jego ubranie. To było niesamowite...

– Jesteś piękna – wyszeptał. – Taka piękna... Przepraszam za wszystko... Nigdy więcej cię nie skrzywdzę... Kocham cię...

Z oczu Hermiony popłynęły łzy.

– Ja też cię kocham.

Zaczął ją wszędzie całować i robić swoimi ustami różne grzeszne rzeczy, które sprawiały, że palce jej stóp wyginały się w niekontrolowanych skurczach, a od jęków bolało gardło.

– Kochaj się ze mną – powiedziała błagalnym tonem. Ron zamruczał i znów obniżył się na nią. Był w niej, zanim zdołałaby go powstrzymać, choć nie miała zamiaru tego zrobić. Poruszał się z nią i w niej i zaczęła wydawać okrzyki - to było tak doskonałe, tak przyjemne. Zawsze chciała tego z nim. Nie liczyło się nic poza nim i nimi.

– Kocham cię – powtórzył Ron, zanim oboje osiągnęli cudowny orgazm, który zdawał się trwać godzinami i sprawił, że każdy nerw w ciele Hermiony drżał.

Opadł na nią i Hermiona zamknęła oczy. Upajała się nim, trzymała blisko siebie, nie chcąc, by się poruszył...

Otworzyła oczy i była w swojej ciemnej sypialni. Sama. Sen na jawie się skończył.

Poczuła słabe ukłucie bólu w sercu, ale była po prostu zbyt zmęczona, by teraz płakać. Zamiast tego, zaczęła odgrywać w myślach każdą cudowną minutę, w której ona i Ron kochali się szalenie i namiętnie...

Policzki Hermiony rozgrzały się, a z ust wydostał się chichot. Pierwszy od bardzo dawna. Ból w jej sercu był nadal okropny, ale Zaklęcie Snu na Jawie przyniosło przynajmniej chwilową ulgę.

Gdy odwróciła się i poczuła nadciągający sen, zanotowała w pamięci, by kupić więcej Zaklęć Snu na Jawie. Rzeczywiście, to było coś.


	6. Otwarcie

**Ron i Hermiona – Brakujące Momenty  
Część szósta: Otwarcie**

**(tytuł oryg. "Ron & Hermione ****– ****Missing Moments: Open"  
autorstwa LavenderBrown) **

* * *

_Pojawia się uświadomienie. Odbywa się rozmowa.  
Ostatecznie wszystko pozostaje otwarte._

* * *

Otwierając drzwi dormitorium dziewcząt, Hermiona skrzyżowała palce. Pokój był słabo oświetlony, a łóżka jej koleżanek puste. Westchnęła z ulgą i szybko weszła do środka. Wyszczotkowała pośpiesznie zęby i umyła twarz. Wiedziała, że nie zniosłaby dziś spotkania z Lavender. Nie dzisiaj.

Zrzuciła szkolne szaty, dżinsy, bluzę i założyła nocną koszulę, po czym szybko wdrapała się na łóżko. Gdy tylko przyłożyła głowę do poduszki i zamknęła oczy, jej myśli wypełniły się ciągiem natarczywych obrazów, które zdawały się zlewać w jeden wizerunek: twarz Rona.

Zacisnęła mocniej powieki, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Jedyną chyba rzeczą, którą robiła przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy było szlochanie. Była już tym wyczerpana. Nie sądziła, że jest jeszcze w stanie uronić choćby łzę, a teraz, niewiarygodnie, znów zbierało jej się na płacz. Po krótkiej chwili poddała się, uniosła powieki i pozwoliła spływać łzom z kącików oczu na włosy.

Widziała go nawet z otwartymi oczami: jego opadające na czoło włosy, jego twarz – tak bladą, tak młodą i bezbronnie wyglądającą we śnie. Także inne obrazy atakowały jej umysł: obrazy Rona z twarzą przyssaną do twarzy Lavender, nie tyle całujących się, co pożerających nawzajem. Hermiona zacisnęła ponownie powieki i potrząsnęła głową, ale łzy nie przestawały płynąć. Znów go ujrzała, tym razem w gabinecie Slughorna, z siną twarzą, gdy dławił się i upadł na podłogę, skręcając z bólu… umierając…

Hermiona przewróciła się na bok i wydała z siebie krótki, ledwie słyszalny szloch.

_Ron prawie zginął._

Te trzy słowa bębniły jej w głowie, tak jak wcześniej dzisiejszego dnia, gdy siedziała przy jego łóżku.

_Ron prawie zginął._

Bolało ją serce, bolało gardło, wszystko ją bolało: rzeczy, które Ron jej powiedział, rzeczy które zrobił i to, jaki był okrutny. Myślała, że wreszcie pojawiło się coś między nimi – raz się całowali, na litość boską – ale on nagle stał się dla niej taki okropny, a potem zaczął z Lavender…

Ramiona Hermiony zadygotały, gdy przypomniała sobie, ile razy w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy chciała, żeby Ron po prostu wyparował, ile wyobrażała sobie scenariuszy, w których Ron znika jak dym i jak się potem czuła: zawsze triumfalnie, zwycięsko.

_Ron prawie zginął._

Napadły ją nowe myśli, wszystkie oparte na jednej wizji, w której Ron naprawdę umiera, Harry nie znajduje bezoaru na czas, by go uratować, a ona dobiega do skrzydła szpitalnego by zobaczyć nad ciałem Rona płaczących Weasleyów oraz Harry'ego, patrzącego na nią pustymi, smutnymi oczami i oznajmiającego załamującym się głosem: „Ron nie żyje, ktoś go otruł".

Hermiona wtuliła twarz w poduszkę i łkała cicho przez parę minut, gdy dobiegł ją odgłos otwierających się drzwi dormitorium.

Szybko stłumiła szloch i udała, że śpi.

– …nie mogę uwierzyć, że nikt nie pomyślał, żeby mi powiedzieć – mówiła głośno Lavender.

– Cii! – syknęła Parvati. – Hermiona śpi.

– Tak? – powiedziała Lavender, nie ściszając głosu. – Pewnie już i tak wie o Ronie. Założę się, że już u niego była!

Hermiona próbowała utrzymać równy oddech. Poczuła znajome, paskudne skręcanie w żołądku. Nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie kiedykolwiek pogardzać Lavender Brown. Oczywiście, nigdy się nie lubiły – a do tego w zeszłym roku ta mała zdzira uwierzyła we wszystkie brednie, które o Harrym drukował Prorok Codzienny (co czyniło o wiele bardziej przykrym fakt, że Ron wtykał jej swój język w usta) – ale teraz… Hermiona gardziła Lavender każdą cząstką swojego jestestwa. Rozsądek podpowiadał jej, że to chore tak kogoś nienawidzić, to chore, by jedynym powodem tego był fakt, że Lavender umawia się z Ronem. Jednak emocje wygrywały za każdym razem. Lavender była nikim innym, jak głupią szmatą, obrazą kobiecego rodu, zasługującą, by do końca życia nękała ją na całym ciele groszopryszczka…

– Może powinnam ją obudzić? – powiedziała Lavender i Hermiona usłyszała, jak dziewczyna zaczęła przechodzić przez pokój.

– Nie! – odpowiedziała ze złością Parvati. – Cholera, Lav, zostaw ją w spokoju, dobrze?

– O co ci chodzi? – zapytała ostro Lavender. – Przecież wiesz, jaka jest nim przejęta...

– Chodzi mi o to, że mam dosyć tych wszystkich waszych nonsensownych zachowań. Mam dość brania w tym udziału. Masz Rona? W porządku, wygrałaś! Nie musisz się, na miłość boską, nad nią pastwić.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Czasami naprawdę lubiła Parvati.

Nagle, dało się usłyszeć cichy szloch.

– Nad nikim się nie pastwię – powiedziała Lavender. – Ja tylko… – jej głos załamał się i niespodziewanie zaczęła łkać.

_Litości…_

– Lav, co się stało? – Parvati zabrzmiała na wyraźnie rozdrażnioną.

– Wydaje mi się… wydaje mi się, że Ron… już nie jest mną zainteresowany! – zawodziła Lavender. Parvati znów ją uciszyła.

Hermiona znowu przygryzła wargę, próbując się nie uśmiechać, próbując nie dawać sobie nadziei…

– Lav, usiądź – powiedziała Parvati i Hermiona usłyszała, jak siadają na łóżku Parvati. – Dlaczego tak myślisz?

– Bo… bo… – Lavender pociągała nosem – …on po prostu w ogóle nie spędza już ze mną czasu… już od Świąt i nigdy nie widziałam, żeby nosił świąteczny prezent ode mnie!

_Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić, co to mogło być._

– Może zachowuje go na specjalne okazje – zasugerowała Parvati.

– Nigdzie mnie nie zabrał w Walentynki!

_Doprawdy? Interesujące…_

– Nie pamiętasz, że nie wolno nam było wychodzić w Walentynki? – przypomniała Parvati. – Nie było wizyty w Hogsmeade.

– Mógł coś zrobić! – skamlała Lavender. – Żadnej kartki, a ja napisałam mu wiersz…

_Zaraz zwymiotuję… Tak jakby Ron kiedykolwiek miał napisać miłosny liścik, na Merlina! _

– Może jest po prostu zajęty – zasugerowała Parvati, pomimo, że nie brzmiała zbyt przekonywająco.

– Zajęty? – powiedziała Lavender z oburzeniem. – Tak właśnie mówi… że ma pełno różnych zadań domowych i ćwiczenia quidditcha.

– No przecież… ma – odparła Parvati.

– Nie bez przerwy! – zaprotestowała Lavender. – Na przykład dzisiaj! Jego urodziny, Parvati, a on w ogóle nawet nie przyszedł, żeby mnie zobaczyć! Nikt nawet mi nie powiedział, co się z nim stało.

– Cóż, to był… szok – powiedziała Parvati. – Na pewno po prostu wszyscy byli zbyt wstrząśnięci i… zapomnieli.

Lavender parsknęła.

– Tak. Myślałabyś, że mógł poświęcić choć kilka minut dla mnie. Próbowałam wyciągnąć go na spacer kilka dni temu, ale powiedział, że musi wracać do dormitorium ćwiczyć aportację.

Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać – zachichotała.

– Co to było?

– Hermiono?

Hermiona szybko zamaskowała chichot westchnięciem i mając nadal zamknięte oczy, poruszyła się pod pościelą. Dla lepszego efektu wymamrotała: „Wiktor".

– Ach – powiedziała Parvati i Hermiona mogła poczuć, że dziewczyna uśmiecha się szeroko. – Nic dziwnego, że chichocze przez sen. Śni o Wiktorze Krumie...

– I dobrze! – powiedziała Lavender głośno i dobitnie. – Lepiej, że śni o Krumie niż o moim chłopaku!

– Cii! – znów zasyczała Parvati.

– Przepraszam – odparła Lavender, ale nie było w tym cienia skruchy. Jej głos stał się płaczliwy, gdy odezwała się ponownie. – Nie myślisz... nie myślisz, że on ze mną zerwie, co?

_Dobry Boże, oby._

– Nie – odpowiedziała Parvati nieco zbyt szybko. – Może on naprawdę jest tak zajęty, jak mówi. Aportacja jest bardzo trudna. Nie możemy uczestniczyć w kursie, więc nie wiemy, ale słyszałam, jak Neville o tym mówił.

– Dla Neville'a wszystko jest trudne – odpowiedziała ze złością Lavender.

Mało brakowało, żeby Hermiona wstała, gotowa z miejsca przekląć Lavender.

– Inni też mówią, że to trudne – powiedziała Parvati z rozdrażnieniem w głosie. – Nawet Harry. On już raz to zrobił. Co prawda, to była współapotracja, ale jednak.

– Mówię ci, że to nie to – powtórzyła uparcie Lavender. – Coś jest nie tak. Nie chodzi tylko o to... o to, że nie spędza ze mną czasu. On jakby... jakby nie chciał być ze mną, jakby wykręcał się wymówkami – jej głos znów stał się płaczliwy. – Jakby mnie unikał.

_HA! _

Zapadła długa cisza. Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że wstrzymuje oddech i powoli, po cichu wypuściła powietrze.

– Lavender – powiedziała Parvati delikatnym tonem kogoś, kto ma zamiar poruszyć nieprzyjemny temat – może... może Ron czuje się trochę... przytłoczony.

– Przytłoczony? – odparła głucho Lavender. – Zajęciami i quidditchem?

– Nie – odpowiedziała niepewnie Parvati. – Eee... więc... widzisz... może... może Ron potrzebuje trochę... przestrzeni.

– Przestrzeni?

_Tak, przestrzeni, głupia!_

– Po prostu, mówiłaś, że spędzałaś z nim wcześniej wiele czasu, a teraz mówisz, że cię unika...

– Więc to jest to! – zaczęła zawodzić Lavender. – On ze mną zerwie!

– Cii! Nic takiego nie mówię! – podkreśliła Parvati. – Posłuchaj, faceci... wiesz jacy są, Lav. Oni wszyscy trochę wariują, gdy związek staje się bardziej serio. Zaczynają trochę odpuszczać. Nie dlatego, że chcą zerwać, po prostu... czasami chcą trochę przerwy.

– Przerwy?

_Tak, tak! Bardzo, bardzo długiej przerwy!_

– No wiesz, oddechu – wyjaśniła Parvati. – Może Ron chce tylko nieco przestrzeni, to wszystko. To się ciągle zdarza: sprawy się rozkręcają i spędzasz z kimś każdą wolną minutę, a wtedy... sprawy trochę spowalniają.

– Myślisz... myślisz, że właśnie to się teraz dzieje?

– Absolutnie – powiedziała Parvati, tym razem całkiem nieprzekonywająco, ale Hermiona mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak Lavender i tak kurczowo chwyta się tych słów. – Moim zdaniem, taka sytuacja jest bardzo zdrowa – kontynuowała. – Przecież nie chcesz się do faceta przykleić? To ich naprawdę odstręcza. Poza tym lepiej jest dla dziewczyny mieć pewną niezależność, nie? Nie chcesz chyba, żeby facet pomyślał, że potrzebujesz go za bardzo.

– Czy ja właśnie taka byłam? – powiedziała zdumiona Lavender – Byłam taka natrętna?

_Ależ skąd, wcale. Tylko uczepiłaś się go, jak rzep psiego ogona…_

– No... może trochę – wykręcała się Parvati. – I wiesz co, może... może nie powinnaś wołać do niego „Lon Lon" w obecności innych.

_O rany, serio?!_

– Więc... więc mówisz, że powinnam dać mu trochę luzu – powiedziała Lavender – i unikać zdrabniania jego imienia?

– Tak – odparła Parvati. – Właśnie tak.

– Co jeśli... no, co jeśli będę chciała mu powiedzieć, że chcę się posunąć dalej? – zapytała Lavender. – No wiesz...

Hermionę zemdliło.

– Lavender – powiedziała Parvati i Hermiona wiedziała, że dziewczyna kręci głową. – Miej trochę szacunku do siebie. Co, chcesz mu dać trochę przyjemności, żeby nie stracił zainteresowania? Bzykanko, żeby zatrzymać go przy sobie? Daj spokój. Czy to jest wszystko, czym chciałabyś go zainteresować?

Hermionę kompletnie zemdliło.

– No...

– Mówię ci, powinnaś udawać trudną do zdobycia – powiedziała Parvati stanowczo.

_Och, jak najbardziej. Udawaj tak trudną, żeby o tobie całkiem zapomniał._

– Moja mama zawsze to mówi – wymamrotała Lavender.

– To mądra rada – odpowiedziała Parvati.

– Nie cierpię, gdy ma rację – powiedziała zrzędliwie Lavender. – Ale... – dodała weselszym już głosem – jeśli tak zrobię, Ron nauczy się za mną tęsknić, tak? A teraz będzie w szpitalu przez tydzień, więc jeśli w końcu pójdę się z nim zobaczyć, nie będzie mógł mnie unikać.

– To prawda – przyznała Parvati, dziwnie bezbarwnym głosem.

– Dzięki Parvati – odparła Lavender, znów brzmiąc radośnie. – Jestem potwornie zmęczona. Muszę się dobrze wyspać, jeśli mam jutro odwiedzić Rona.

– Jutro? – zapytała Parvati.

– Ale oczywiście – odpowiedziała Lavender. – Dzisiaj spał, kiedy przyszłam, prawda? Więc dzisiejsza wizyta się nie liczy.

– Eee... no tak – poddała się Parvati.

Hermiona słyszała jeszcze jak obie rozmawiają – tym razem Parvati rozwodziła się nad atrakcyjnością Deana Thomasa – ale naprawdę ich nie słuchała. Jej głowa była zbyt wypełniona przemyśleniami nad tym, co powiedziała Lavender.

_Czy to może być prawda? Czy Ron traci zainteresowanie Lavender?_

Moralna część świadomości mówiła jej, że to nie jest całkiem w porządku mieć nadzieję, że Ron rzuci Lavender. Logika zaś podpowiadała, że Lavender może trochę przesadzać, przecież gdy ostatni raz Hermiona widziała ich razem, nie wyglądało na to, że Ron ma zamiar rzucić Lavender.

_Nie – myślisz o ostatnim razie, gdy widziałaś jak się ślinili, a nie wtedy, gdy byli razem..._

_To było wczoraj rano podczas śniadania. I... wcale ze sobą nie rozmawiali! I... to trwało jakiś czas. Przyczepiła się do niego, ale on wyglądał na... rozdrażnionego._

Hermiona poczuła, że jej serce zaczęło łomotać. Spróbowała się uspokoić. Wyliczała tysiące powodów, dla których nie powinna robić sobie nadziei. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, nie sądziła, że byłaby w stanie znieść ponownie bólu złamanego serca; po drugie – to, że Ron faktycznie zdawał się wykazywać mniejsze zainteresowanie Lavender, nie oznaczało koniecznie, że interesował się nią.

_Ale wypowiedział moje imię we śnie. W skrzydle szpitalnym... wypowiedział moje imię..._

Łzy znów napłynęły jej do oczu. Nie mogła tego znieść. Po prostu nie mogła. Była całkowitym wrakiem człowieka. Jedyne, co ją powstrzymywało od popadnięcia w obłęd, to szkoła i Harry, który był dla niej wsparciem przez te ostatnie kilka miesięcy. Teraz, jednak, wszystko się zmieniło, wszystko z powodu tego... że Ron prawie zginął.

Hermiona odwróciła się na plecy i wpatrywała w sufit. Parvati i Lavender poszły już do łóżek, nie zorientowawszy się, że w rzeczywistości wcale nie spała, że myślała bez przerwy o wszystkim i jak to wszystko łączyło się w jedną, prostą prawdę: Ron prawie zginął.

_Prawie odszedł na zawsze._

Wracała myślami do zeszłej jesieni, gdy zdawało się, że coś między nimi się zaczyna. Wreszcie, po miesiącach nieporozumień, mylnych sygnałów i tępej ślepocie Rona na znaki, które wysyłała, po tym pocałunku w Norze, przerwanym przez wtargnięcie Flegmy, po drugim pocałunku w pociągu, podczas wypełniania obowiązków prefekta i trzecim tej nocy, gdy odbywały się eliminacje na obrońcę, on ciągle, po prostu, jej nie zapytał... W końcu, gdy Hermiona wzięła byka za rogi i sama go spytała i wyglądało na to, że sprawy nareszcie zaczęły się między nimi układać, to Ron stał się nagle, w niepojęty sposób chłodny wobec niej. A potem ta okropna noc, gdy widziała ich całujących się. I posłała na niego te kanarki... A później nastały tygodnie milczenia i unikania jego wzroku, nierozsądnych życzeń, by po prostu zniknął, rozpłynął się, odszedł od niej, aby nie musiała więcej patrzeć na niego albo na jego głupie piegi i głupie rude włosy, głupie szorstkie dłonie, niebieskie oczy i głupi, głupi uśmiech i na wszystkie inne głupie rzeczy, które w nim kochała.

Teraz w ciemnościach pokoju, wiedząc, że na dole w skrzydle szpitalnym śpi Ron i że o mało co nie został zamordowany, uświadomiła sobie, czym byłoby jej życie bez niego. Jak by wyglądało, gdyby Ron całkiem zniknął, gdyby zginął, gdyby naprawdę odszedł bezpowrotnie.

Gdy popłakiwała cicho, znów pojawiło się ściskanie w gardle. Teraz to do niej dotarło. Wiedziała już, co kryło się cały czas pod tym wszystkim – prosta prawda, że nie miało dla niej znaczenia to, że Ron złamał jej serce, że nie rozmawiali ze sobą od tygodni, ani że nic już nie będzie dla nich takie samo. Ważne było dla niej tylko to, że był i mogła patrzeć na jego głupie włosy, piegi, oczy i uśmiech, nawet jeśli inna dziewczyna dotykała tych włosów, całowała te piegi i tonęła w tych oczach i uśmiechu. Ważne było tylko to, żeby dowiedział się, raz na zawsze, że nie czuła do niego nienawiści – nie potrafiłaby i jeśli nawet nigdy już nie będą przyjaciółmi, to żeby zrozumiał, ile dla niej znaczył.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech. Łzy w końcu wyschły, a ból w piersi ustępował. Poczuła ogarniającą ją senność. Niespodziewanie, na jej ustach zagościł uśmiech. To zabawne, jak podjęcie decyzji – nawet tej strasznej, nic niegwarantującej i ryzykownej – zdawało się ją uspokajać.

Zamknęła oczy i zasnęła. W snach widziała jedynie uśmiechającego się do niej Rona.

* * *

Większą część dnia Hermiona zbierała się w sobie i dopiero koło czwartej po południu poczuła, że nogi same prowadzą ją do skrzydła szpitalnego. Czuła się, jakby była pusta w środku, jakby miała wewnątrz tylko powietrze. Nie było to jednak przyjemne uczucie – przeciwnie, zaczęło ją mdlić.

Dotarła do drzwi i miała ich właśnie dosięgnąć, gdy te otworzyły się nagle. Harry i Ginny wychodzili z pomieszczenia: oboje uśmiechali się do siebie. Ginny przerwała wpół zdania, gdy oboje spostrzegli Hermionę i zatrzymali się.

– Hej – powiedział Harry, wyglądając na nieco zaskoczonego.

– Cześć – powiedziała Hermiona spiętym głosem. – Czy... czy Ron śpi?

– Nie – odparł Harry. – Chcesz go odwiedzić?

– Tak – odpowiedziała sztywno.

– No, tak – powiedział Harry. – Eee... na pewno się ucieszy.

– Tak myślisz? – powiedziała Hermiona, zła na desperację w swoim głosie.

– Absolutnie – odparł Harry. Hermiona zauważyła, że Ginny nie odzywa się, a jej twarz wygląda na bardzo zmartwioną.

– Dobrze – odparła, zerkając na Ginny i znów na Harry'ego. – Więc, wejdę już.

– Hermiono – powiedziała nagle Ginny – zanim wejdziesz... mogę z tobą zamienić słowo?

– Och... tak.

Harry spojrzał na obie dziewczyny.

– Widzimy się w pokoju wspólnym – powiedział wzruszając ramionami. – Cześć.

Hermiona pożegnała go machinalnie. Gdy Ginny pomachała mu, uśmiechnął się i odszedł. Hermiona zauważyła, że Ginny gapi się na Harry'ego.

– Ginny?

– Co? – głos Hermiony wyrwał Ginny z zamyślenia.

– Chciałaś porozmawiać.

– A, tak – twarz Ginny bardzo spoważniała. Hermiona poczuła jak lodowacieją jej wnętrzności.

_Ma jakieś złe wieści o Ronie? Ale Harry z pewnością coś by powiedział, gdyby tak było... przecież wyszli ze szpitalnego skrzydła śmiejąc się..._

– Hermiono – zaczęła – zanim wejdziesz, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

– Tak?

– Mam tylko nadzieję... no, mam nadzieję, że nie znienawidzisz mnie, gdy skończę to mówić.

– Nie bądź niemądra – odparła natychmiast Hermiona. – O co chodzi?

– Posłuchaj, myślę... wydaje mi się, że to, co zaszło między wami mogło być z mojej winy – powiedziała Ginny z wahaniem. – Widzisz... zapomniałam o tym. To było tak dawno, a ja byłam taka zła, że nie byłam pewna, co powiedziałam. Rozmawiałam niedawno z Ronem i on wspomniał o tym i przypomniało mi się...

– Ginny, o czym ty mówisz?

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Powiedziałam Ronowi, że całowałaś się z Krumem.

Hermiona gapiła się na nią z niedowierzaniem.

– Ginny... – odparła słabo. – Powiedziałam ci to w zaufaniu.

Oczy Ginny wypełniły się łzami.

– Wiem. Wiem i jest mi tak przykro! – powiedziała z przejęciem – Ja po prostu... posłuchaj, Ron przyłapał mnie gdy całowałam się z Deanem i wymądrzał się, jak głupi, starszy brat, i wymsknęło mi się. Nabijałam się z niego, że nigdy jeszcze z nikim się nie całował i po prostu wygadałam się o Krumie. Powiedziałabym tobie o tym, ale byłam taka wściekła, nie potrafiłam nawet rozsądnie myśleć i zapomniałam i... do diabła, Hermiono. Tak mi przykro. To moja wina, że rzeczy tak się pochrzaniły. Gdybym nie wypaplała tego, Ron nie wpadłby w ramiona Lavender. – Ginny wypowiedziała imię dziewczyny z takim samym wyrazem twarzy, jaki miała, gdy mówiła o Fleur.

Hermiona przełknęła. Była wstrząśnięta i czuła się zraniona. Chciała być zła, chciała nawrzeszczeć na Ginny za ujawnienie sekretu i obwinić ją za wszystko, co poszło źle, lecz gdy przyszło co do czego, uświadomiła sobie, że to nie była wina Ginny. W każdym razie, nie do końca. Hermiona miała w tym swój udział. Czy nie sugerowała Ronowi, że nie obroniłby bramek bez pomocy eliksiru? Czy nie zaczarowała Cormaca McLaggena, by mieć pewność, że nie pobije Rona w eliminacjach na obrońcę?

_On jest taki wrażliwy, taki niepewny swojej gry. A Krum..._

Wszystko ułożyło się w całość – okropne zachowanie Rona miało teraz przynajmniej swoje uzasadnienie. Rozum podpowiadał jej, że to absurdalne, żeby Ron stracił panowanie nad sobą z powodu czegoś, co wydarzyło się tak dawno – ponad dwa lata temu! Z drugiej strony, Ron nigdy nie zachowywał się racjonalnie, jeśli chodzi o Kruma. On był dla Rona żywym przypomnieniem jego najgorszych kompleksów, a na dodatek kiedyś wpadła mu w oko…

– W porządku Ginny – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona. – Pewnie powinnam mu po prostu powiedzieć. Przynajmniej mogłabym mu wtedy wyjaśnić, że to naprawdę nic dla mnie nie znaczyło. I myliłaś się, mówiąc, że Ron nikogo nigdy nie całował.

Ginny zagapiła się na nią.

– To znaczy...

Hermiona skinęła.

– Kiedy? Nigdy nie mówiłaś...

– Nie mogłam – odparła Hermiona. – Po prostu... to wszystko było takie nieokreślone... To zdarzyło się kilka razy, ale żadne z nas nigdy o tym naprawdę nie rozmawiało, ani nie potwierdziło niczego i założyłam, że coś jest, ale nie chciałam nic mówić, dopóki on czegoś nie powie, ale on nigdy nie powiedział, więc kiedy zaprosiłam go na przyjęcie u Slughorna... Myślałam, no wiesz...

Ginny pociągnęła nosem i kilka łez stoczyło się po jej policzku.

– I wtedy musiałam wszystko zepsuć.

– Niczego nie zepsułaś – powiedziała szybko Hermiona. – To nie ty, to my. Powinnam była mu powiedzieć o Krumie i po prostu zapytać go... ale byliśmy zbyt zdenerwowani, żeby o tym rozmawiać, a teraz... – jej głos ucichł i westchnęła. – W każdym razie, teraz przynajmniej wszystko jest jasne.

– Jesteś pewna? – zapytała Ginny. – Czuję się z tym okropnie.

– Jestem pewna – odparła Hermiona, uśmiechając się. – Porozmawiam z nim... po prostu wszystko mu powiem. Byłam taka głupia... – jej głos załamał się, ale zdołała przezwyciężyć ściskanie w gardle. – Nie wiem co powie, ale... muszę mu przynajmniej powiedzieć... no wiesz.

Oczy Ginny były pełne łez, a jedna z nich spłynęła po jej policzku.

– Posłuchaj Hermiono, to niewielkie pocieszenie, ale nie sądzę, żeby Ron kiedykolwiek naprawdę lubił Lavender.

– Tak? Cóż, zaraz się przekonam, no nie?

Położyła dłoń na ramieniu Ginny i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

– Przypilnuję, żeby Lavender nie wepchała się do środka – zaoferowała Ginny.

– Dzięki – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się ostatni raz do Ginny i wślizgnęła się do pomieszczenia, znowu czując się gorzej. Nadszedł czas.

Odwróciła się do rudowłosej postaci na szpitalnym łóżku.

Siedział, przerzucając bez celu coś, co wyglądało jak egzemplarz „Latając z Armatami". Gdy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi, spojrzał znad magazynu.

Serce załomotało w piersi Hermiony, gdy spojrzeli na siebie. Jego wzrok przyciągał ją; to nie nogi ją świadomie prowadziły, lecz jego spojrzenie. Zdawało się, że żadne z nich nie jest zdolne się odezwać. Dopiero gdy wpadła na nogę jego łóżka i potknęła się, była w stanie mrugnąć oczami, myśleć, odezwać się.

– Cześć.

Przełknął, jego grdyka poruszała się nerwowo.

– Cześć – powiedział.

Ucisk w krtani jeszcze raz dał o sobie znać, ale znów go pokonała. Jeśli się teraz rozpłacze, nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa. Wszystko, co zaplanowała, co miała zamiar wyrzucić z siebie utknęło jej w gardle. Szukała rozpaczliwie czegoś, czegokolwiek, co przerwałoby tę nieznośną ciszę.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytała głupio.

Zastygł i posłał jej słaby, skrzywiony uśmiech.

– Jak po spożyciu eliksiru miłosnego, zatrutego miodu pitnego i odtrutki.

Hermiona roześmiała się. On także. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy, śmiali się oboje. Wtedy nagle rozpłakała się. Jej postanowienie, żeby się nie rozkleić, prysło na widok jego uśmiechu.

Niespodziewanie wybuchła niekontrolowanym płaczem. Z trudem oddychała, łapiąc wielkie porcje powietrza, a łzy płynęły po jej policzkach.

Na twarzy Rona pojawiło się przerażenie.

– Przepraszam! – powiedział rozpaczliwie, wyciągając w jej stronę ręce. – Nie płacz, proszę, nie płacz. Przepraszam!

Zaszlochała.

– Ja też cię przepraszam! – zdołała powiedzieć i opadła na krzesło obok jego łóżka, bo nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Złapała jego ręce, chcąc ich dotknąć, poczuć, że były prawdziwe, żywe i obecne, że on nie zniknął.

Pozwolił jej trzymać swoje dłonie, choć czuła napięcie w jego ciele. Nie był pewny co zrobić, co powiedzieć, jak się zachować. Spojrzała na jego twarz i zobaczyła, że jego oczy były czerwone na brzegach, a szczęka zaciśnięta.

– Hermiono... – zaczął z wysiłkiem. Wyglądał, jakby walczył ze sobą, żeby coś powiedzieć. Powstrzymała go. Teraz ona miała mówić, wszystko miało się wyjaśnić.

– Zaczekaj – powiedziała i choć nie planowała tego wcześniej, położyła czubki palców na jego wargach. – Zaczekaj. Pozwól najpierw mi powiedzieć.

Zabrała palce, a on skinął.

– Muszę powiedzieć ci parę rzeczy – słowa z trudem przechodziły przez jej odmawiające współpracy usta. – Wiele rzeczy. Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam ci o Wiktorze. Wiem od Ginny, że się jej wymsknęło. Nie powinieneś był usłyszeć tego od niej. Powinnam ci powiedzieć, ale nie zrobiłam tego. Myślałam, że źle to odbierzesz, ale powinnam była to powiedzieć, bo wtedy mogłabym ci wyjaśnić, że nie miało to dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Ja nie... on mnie lubił, to mi schlebiało i był miły, a ja byłam zła na ciebie, że nie zaprosiłeś mnie na ten głupi bal. Z ciekawości, przyznaję, pozwoliłam mu na pocałunek. Było przyjemnie, ale nic więcej... tylko przyjemnie. To nic nie znaczyło...

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Paplała, ale nie mogła przestać, gdy już zaczęła.

– Tylko nie byłam pewna, myślałam... nie wiedziałam czy go lubię, czy nie – byłam taka zdezorientowana... Wiedziałam, że lubię ciebie, ale ty nie spojrzałbyś na mnie i – nie, proszę nie przerywaj – a on był miły, on nie... on zachowywał się cały czas jak dżentelmen i pomyślałam, że może powinnam się przekonać... może źle to zrozumiałam, może lubienie kogoś nie musi być frustrujące i dezorientujące, więc całowaliśmy się jeszcze kilka razy i to było przyjemne, ale nic poza tym, nic więcej... to nie miało znaczenia, bo dalej lubiłam ciebie... i wtedy Wiktor wrócił do Bułgarii i nie pojechałam go odwiedzić, Ron. Nie pojechałam... Wiem, że zastanawiałeś nad tym, ale mówię ci, że nie byłam u niego... Nie chciałam, żeby mnie źle zrozumiał, więc napisałam do niego, że nie jestem nim w taki sposób zainteresowana i on odpisał, próbował mnie przekonać. Napisałam, że lubię kogoś innego, a on odpisał i myślał, że lubię Harry'ego, a ja... ja napisałam mu, że chodzi o ciebie...

Wzięła kolejny głęboki oddech, niemal bolesny dla płuc. Otworzyła usta, żeby mówić dalej, ale Ron przerwał jej.

– Powiedziałaś Krumowi... o mnie?

Skinęła. Jej oczy wypełniły się świeżymi łzami.

– Napisałam mu, że mi przykro i próbowałam złagodzić jego rozczarowanie. On odpisał, że chce byśmy pozostali przyjaciółmi, więc... byliśmy przyjaciółmi... Pisaliśmy do siebie i to wszystko... to było wszystko... a teraz... nie miałam od niego wieści od wieków, może jest zajęty quidditchem, nie wiem... co ważne – nie interesuje mnie to. Jest moim przyjacielem, był miły, ale nie jest... nie jest... – wyrzuciła ręce, wskazując Rona, który się na nią gapił.

– I... i bardzo mi przykro, że byłam taka złośliwa na temat twojej gry w quidditcha – kontynuowała. – Wiem, że potrafisz obronić bramki bez niczyjej pomocy, Ron, wiem, że potrafisz, jesteś naprawdę dobry i... nie wiedziałam, dlaczego tak nagle byłeś na mnie zły... Oboje byliśmy gotowi, żeby pójść na to głupie przyjęcie u Slughorna, a ty niespodziewanie byłeś na mnie wściekły i wtedy... ty i Lavender...

Ron odwrócił wzrok.

– Byłam taka zła, Ron, taka... nie pojmowałam tego, rozumiesz? Myślałam... myślałam, że ty i ja byliśmy... i wtedy ty całowałeś się z nią i to bolało... cholernie bolało... chciałam ci się odpłacić... więc powiedziałam te wszystkie złośliwe rzeczy i zaprosiłam tę świnię McLaggena na przyjęcie, tylko po to, żebyś był zazdrosny... i... tak bardzo chciałam cię zranić, bo ty zraniłeś mnie... Za każdym razem, gdy widziałam cię z nią to było... to było straszne, nie mogłam tego znieść i... – Hermiona zmusiła się, żeby wypowiedzieć na głos to okropne życzenie, o którym wtedy ciągle i nieustannie myślała – ...miałam nadzieję, że po prostu odejdziesz... po prostu znikniesz i nie będę musiała na ciebie więcej patrzeć i... i wtedy zostałeś otruty...

Załamała się i rozpłakała w jego dłoniach, które wciąż kurczowo trzymała. Ron nadal się nie odzywał. Poczuła, że uwolnił jedną rękę z jej uścisku i... dotknął jej głowy. Dłoń Rona przesuwała się po jej włosach. Gładził jej włosy. Nigdy przedtem nie dotykał jej w taki sposób. To było piękne i straszne zarazem. Nawet jeśli jego palce koiły ją, to serce nadal bolało. Teraz już nigdy z nią nie będzie. Straciła go, nawet jeśli zerwie z Lavender. Wypowiedział we śnie jej imię, nie dlatego, że jej pragnął. Wszystko skończyło się, zanim jeszcze się zaczęło.

Spojrzała na niego. Poczuła, jak jego palce ześlizgują się z jej włosów. Przygotowywała się, żeby wypowiedzieć resztę słów, które musiała wypowiedzieć.

– Nie chcę więcej się z tobą kłócić... – wykrztusiła. – Nienawidzę tego. Nienawidzę... nienawidzę bycia twoim wrogiem. I... i nie powinnam tego mówić... nie powinnam, bo to może wszystko zrujnować... to może wszystko pogorszyć, ale od zawsze mi się podobałeś i nadal tak jest i wiem, że nie czujesz tego samego do mnie i... to w porządku. Naprawdę. Nie chcę więcej się kłócić i nie chcę, żebyś mnie nienawidził i... i... chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. To wszystko, Ron. Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Nie chcę, żebyś był przeze mnie smutny i jeśli jesteś szczęśliwy z Lavender, to... to w porządku.

Wypuściła jego ręce, prostując się na krześle.

Skończyła. Powiedziała wszystko. Może nie tak spokojnie i elokwentnie jak zamierzała, ale powiedziała. Wytarła łzy wierzchem dłoni.

Ron patrzył na nią przez długą chwilę, przygważdżając wzrokiem. Oblizywał wargi, wyglądając, jak gdyby zastanawiał się, co jej powiedzieć.

– Ciągle ci się podobam? – odezwał się w końcu.

– Co?

– Czy... dalej... no wiesz... podobam ci się?

Hermiona odwróciła wzrok, jej żołądek znów się skręcał.

– Tak.

– Dlaczego?

Popatrzyła na niego ostro; nie spodziewała się takiego pytania. W jakiż sposób może mu odpowiedzieć? Czy on nie wiedział, nie rozumiał dlaczego?

Wpatrywał się w nią z wyczekiwaniem i wiedziała, że nie rozumiał. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego go pragnęła.

– To znaczy... – powiedział – ...byłem taki złośliwy wobec ciebie... wiele razy byłem podły... i nie jestem... nie jestem...

Spojrzał ponownie w dół, na swoje ręce.

– Nie jestem szczęśliwy z Lavender – powiedział i spojrzał na nią. – Chodziłem z nią, bo... byłem na ciebie wkurzony. Nigdy nawet jej naprawdę nie lubiłem.

– Nie?

– Nie – odparł Ron. – To znaczy... byłem z nią, bo... wiesz...

Hermiona nic nie odrzekła. Och, wiedziała. Typowy mężczyzna. Zwalczyła chęć okazania irytacji na swojej twarzy. On się nie odzywał, nie osądzał jej, gdy z płaczem brnęła przez swój niezdarny monolog. Powinna przynajmniej poczekać i usłyszeć, co ma do powiedzenia. Jeśliby miała być ze sobą szczera, to jej serce doznało ulgi, gdy usłyszała, że w istocie Ron nie jest zainteresowany Lavender Brown.

– To stało się nudne – kontynuował. – Dziwne, nie? To znaczy... Seamus powiedział, że miałem szczęście, no wiesz, że Lavender nigdy nie chciała rozmawiać lub tylko spędzać ze mną czas... i... na początku było fajnie, ale potem... okazało się, że... to jest wszystko i to było nudne... ona nigdy mnie o nic nie pytała, a gdy próbowałem z nią porozmawiać o różnych rzeczach ona po prostu... no wiesz... im dłużej z nią przebywałem, tym częściej myślałem... myślałem o tobie, o tym jak zrzędziłaś, żebym zrobił swoją pracę domową albo próbowałaś namówić mnie do wstąpienia do WSZY albo nawet, gdy po prostu wywracałaś oczami, kiedy powiedziałem głupi dowcip... i brakowało mi tego.

Umilkł, wciąż wpatrując się w swoje ręce.

– Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy, kiedy zaprosiłaś mnie na to przyjęcie – wymamrotał. – Ja... ja chciałem cię gdzieś zaprosić, ale nie mogłem się na to zdobyć i wtedy ty zaprosiłaś mnie i... to było jak ulga, tak myślę. Gdybym zapytał ciebie, mogłabyś powiedzieć nie, ale to ty zapytałaś mnie, więc wiedziałem... to głupie, bo... bo całowaliśmy się i powinienem się tego domyślić, ale ciągle sądziłem, że może ty tylko, nie wiem... nie wiedziałem, co myśleć, wtedy ty mnie spytałaś i... i wtedy Ginny powiedziała mi o tamtym i wtedy zacząłem się denerwować quidditchem i... ześwirowałem... wciąż przed oczami widziałem ciebie z nim i ciągle myślałem... ciągle myślałem, że w żaden sposób nie jestem w stanie sprostać twoim oczekiwaniom, że pewnie nas porównujesz czy coś... i wiem, że to było głupie, ale... cholera... ja jestem głupi, prawda?

– Nie, nie jesteś...

– Tak, jestem! – powiedział stanowczo, podnosząc wzrok. – Zawaliłem to, Hermiono. Wiem dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi o Krumie – wiedziałaś, że się wkurzę i będę się zachowywał jak idiota. I tak było, czyż nie? Zachowałem się dokładnie tak, jak myślałaś. Tylko, że gorzej, bo poleciałem prosto do Lavender, co było, jak do tej pory, najgłupszą rzeczą jaką zrobiłem – a to o czymś świadczy.

– Przestań – wyszeptała Hermiona.

– Ja zwyczajnie... nie mogłem uwierzyć – kontynuował, jakby jej nie usłyszał. Znowu wpatrywał się w dłonie. – Bo... dlaczego miałabyś... lubić kogoś takiego jak ja? Dlatego ześwirowałem z powodu Kruma, rozumiesz? Bo jest lepszy ode mnie, bo... bo on jest kimś, na kogo zasługujesz. Nie ja. Ja przy tobie jestem nikim. Zawsze tak było.

– Nie mów tak!

– To prawda – upierał się, spoglądając na nią ponownie. Jego oczy były czerwone. – Zasługujesz na kogoś wyjątkowego, Hermiono, bo... bo właśnie taka jesteś, wiesz? Jesteś wyjątkowa, a ja… nie.

Z powrotem zaczął wpatrywać się w dłonie.

– Dlatego... dlatego wiesz, nigdy nie wykonałem żadnego ruchu. Dlatego nie mogłem poprosić cię, żebyś gdzieś ze mną poszła albo została moją dziewczyną. Nie dlatego, że mi się nie podobasz, ale dlatego... że nie wierzyłem, że będziesz mnie chciała.

– Chciałam – odpowiedziała. – Dalej... dalej tak jest.

Spojrzał na nią ostro i przenikliwie.

– Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem? Byłem dla ciebie taki okropny...

– To ja byłam okropna – zaznaczyła Hermiona.

– Ale ja nie...

– Ronaldzie Weasley, nie waż się mówić, że nie jesteś wyjątkowy! – wybuchła, a jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. – Albo, że jesteś głupi albo, że jesteś nikim, bo to nieprawda! Jedynym powodem, dla którego ciągle tak zrzędzę, jest to, że wiem, że jesteś zdolny i mądry, ale ty... ty zwyczajnie czasami nie próbujesz. To wszystko. Nie wierzysz w siebie, a powinieneś. Jesteś o wiele lepszy, niż ci się wydaje. Nie dbam o to, że jesteś biedny, ani że nie jesteś sławny. Żadna z tych rzeczy się nie liczy. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mógłbyś pomyśleć, że obchodzi mnie któraś z nich.

Skończyła na niego psioczyć i uświadomiła sobie, że oddycha ciężko.

Ron gapił się na nią przez chwilę, po czym przechylił głowę na bok.

– Skończyłaś na mnie wrzeszczeć? – powiedział.

Otworzyła usta, żeby zripostować, ale powstrzymała się, czując śmiech rozpierający ją od środka. Uwolniła go, mieszając znów ze łzami, wyczerpana nerwowo, ale jednocześnie szczęśliwa, że, drugi już raz dzisiaj, śmieją się razem po tygodniach milczenia.

– Tak, skończyłam na ciebie wrzeszczeć – powiedziała w końcu.

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Jak na razie – dodała.

Znów się roześmiał i wziął nieśmiało jej dłonie w swoje.

– Ja też nie chcę się więcej z tobą kłócić – zagapił się w trzymane w rękach dłonie Hermiony. – Przepraszam – powiedział zdławionym głosem. – Przepraszam za każdą... każdą paskudną rzecz, którą kiedykolwiek powiedziałem lub zrobiłem. Przepraszam za to, że byłem największym idiotą na świecie. I przepraszam za Lavender.

Odważnie spojrzał jej w oczy, ale ona nie była w stanie mówić. Skinęła.

– Ja... naprawdę za tobą tęskniłem – powiedział.

W jej oczach zebrało się jeszcze więcej łez. Czuła się jak jakiś hydrant.

– Ja też za tobą tęskniłam.

– Szaleję za tobą – wyrzucił z siebie Ron; trząsł się, jak gdyby wypowiedzenie tych trzech słów wymagało fizycznego wysiłku.

Oszczędziła mu dalszych męczarni i rzuciła się na niego, obejmując go i tuląc twarz w jego szyi. Znów zaczęła szlochać. Od tego całego absurdalnego płaczu bolała ją głowa, lecz mimo to, gdy tylko objął ją ramionami i przytulił, rozpłakała się bardziej. To była najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie, obejmować go i być przez niego obejmowaną. W tym momencie wiedziała, że wreszcie, wreszcie się zeszli. Nie będzie więcej nieporozumień, mylnych sygnałów, nigdy więcej głupiej, niedojrzałej niezręczności między nimi.

Odsunęła się, gotowa usiąść z powrotem na krześle, ale Ron powstrzymał ją, przytrzymując blisko siebie. Ich twarze dzieliły zaledwie cale. Mogła poczuć jego oddech – miał zapach czekolady, widocznie znów jadł Czekoladowe Żaby. Jego oczy płonęły. Jego usta były tuż tuż. Serce Hermiony łomotało głośno i była pewna, że słyszy także uderzenia jego serca. Przyciągnął ją bliżej...

– Ron, zaczekaj... – drugi już raz położyła palce na jego ustach. – Nie możemy.

Ron osunął się na łóżko zrezygnowany.

– Dlaczego nie?

– Ponieważ, formalnie rzecz biorąc, Lavender jest nadal twoją dziewczyną.

Ron zmarkotniał jeszcze bardziej i puścił Hermionę.

– Tak – powiedział posępnie. – Wiem.

– To nie dlatego, że ja nie chcę! – odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona. – Po prostu nie wydaje mi się, żeby... to było w porządku.

– Wiem, masz rację. Ja, po prostu... robiliśmy to wcześniej...

Popatrzył na nią i gdy dotknął końcami palców jej policzka, wstrzymała na chwilę oddech. Ron przeciągnął kciukiem po jej dolnej wardze. Nagle poczuła się bardzo lekko, a po jej ciele rozszedł się przyjemny dreszcz. Zdołała jednak uspokoić się i usiadła ponownie na krześle.

Przyjrzała się wyrazowi jego twarzy, który był na wpół zadowolony i na wpół tęskny. Uznała, że całkiem podoba jej się to spojrzenie.

– Co teraz? – zapytał. Jego policzki i uszy zaczęły lekko czerwienieć. – To znaczy... co to oznacza... ty i ja... co? Czy mam rzucić Lavender i zacząć umawiać się z tobą, czy jak?

– Czy... czy to właśnie chcesz zrobić? Umówić się ze mną?

– Nie – odparł wzruszywszy ramionami, ale szybko dodał – to znaczy, tak... chciałbym wyjść z tobą, wiesz... gdzieś, ale... ale wydaje mi się, że... że nie musimy być, no wiesz... że... mamy to za sobą... wiesz... nie mam pojęcia, do cholery, co chcę powiedzieć.

– Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć – odparła.

Nie mogła się oprzeć i znów chwyciła jego dłonie.

– I masz rację. To wydawałoby się trochę głupie, gdybyśmy musieli przechodzić jakiegoś rodzaju... zapoznawczy rytuał, czy coś podobnego. Jesteśmy już przecież przyjaciółmi.

– Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – powiedział, splatając swoje palce z jej palcami.

Hermiona powstrzymała się przed westchnięciem. Ron trzymał jej dłoń, a jego szorstkie palce przeplatały się z jej palcami. To było takie przyjemne. W jaki sposób taki drobiazg mógł sprawiać tyle przyjemności?

– Nie chcę, żeby coś nam to zepsuło – wyszeptała Hermiona, znów patrząc mu w oczy.

– Ja też tego nie chcę – odparł gorliwie Ron.

Wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale milczał. Hermiona od razu zrozumiała, że Ron chce, aby to ona poprowadziła tą rozmowę, więc kontynuowała.

– Z niczym nie możemy się spieszyć – powiedziała, a on skinął.

– Masz rację – przyznał.

– Nie rozmawialiśmy od wieków – ciągnęła dalej – i byliśmy dla siebie okropni.

Ron nic na to nie odparł, tylko skinął znów i spojrzał w dół na jej dłoń, która ciągle była spleciona z jego własną.

– Myślę, że... może powinniśmy zacząć od nowa – zasugerowała delikatnie Hermiona.

– To znaczy... jako przyjaciele?

– Tak – odpowiedziała Hermiona, mimo że kosztowało ją to wiele. Mrowienie na ciele przyprawiało ją o lekkie zawroty, a pewna część jej samej nie pragnęła niczego innego, jak tego by rzucić się na Rona i całować go do upadłego.

Ron spojrzał na nią.

– Przyjaciele – powiedział, ciągle nie wypuszczając jej ręki. – A... wtedy... możemy... zobaczyć, co się wydarzy?

– Właśnie – odparła z uśmiechem. Zrozumiał. – Zwyczajnie powinniśmy pozostawić to swojemu naturalnemu biegowi, tak myślę.

Skinął, patrząc na nią z wyrazem ogromnej tęsknoty.

– Zatem, to brzmi jak plan – jego głos był nieco zduszony, jakby walczył sam ze sobą.

Hermiona poczuła falę rosnącego podniecenia, wiedziała jednak, że musi powściągnąć emocje, bo inaczej jego ręce oplotą ją, a jego usta znajdą się na jej wargach i wtedy już nie będzie w stanie w ogóle myśleć.

– Dobrze – powiedziała, utrzymując spokojny głos i zmuszając się do pozostania na swoim krześle. Nadal jednak nie wypuszczała ręki Rona.

Siedzieli tak przez parę minut w milczeniu, ze splecionymi dłońmi, od czasu do czasu spoglądając na siebie nieśmiało. Niespodziewanie, była to teraz jedyna niezręczność między nimi. To było niesamowicie normalne, trzymać jego rękę, czuć dotyk jego palców, po prostu zwyczajnie siedzieć z nim i milczeć. Absolutnie cudowne. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy Hermiona poczuła coś, co było bardzo bliskie szczęściu.

– Hermiono? – zadrżała, gdy w końcu się odezwał. To było tylko jej imię, ale sposób w jaki je wypowiedział, teraz gdy weszli na tę nową drogę, wywołało u niej dreszcz.

– Słucham?

– Jak mam zerwać z Lavender?

Hermiona zjeżyła się: była zadowolona, że Ron naprawdę zamierza w końcu rzucić Lavender, z drugiej jednak strony nie miała ochoty o tym rozmawiać.

– Jak to, jak masz zerwać z Lavender?

– Chodzi mi o to, co mam jej powiedzieć – odparł nieco zdesperowanym i zagubionym głosem. – Czy nie mogę jej zwyczajnie powiedzieć, że jestem z tobą?

– Nie – odparła Hermiona, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że miała Sen na Jawie z bardzo podobnym, choć jednak ciut nikczemniejszym scenariuszem.

– Ale... – jęknął Ron, lecz Hermiona pokręciła głową.

– Ron, musisz jej po prostu powiedzieć – odparła. – No cóż, oczywiście powinieneś być delikatny w tej kwestii. W końcu podobałeś się jej raczej bardzo i będziesz musiał zranić jej uczucia tak, czy inaczej. Nie da się tego uniknąć, ale jeśli po prostu będziesz miły i powiesz jej, że nie chcesz się z nią więcej spotykać...

– Akurat – przerwał jej Ron. – Już to widzę: wybuchnie płaczem i będzie się zastanawiać, co się stało, będzie chciała rozmawiać o moich uczuciach i... uhh, Hermiono! Nie chcę takich scen. Czy nie mogę zwyczajnie, nie wiem, napisać jej liściku?

– Ależ w żadnym wypadku – powiedziała ostro Hermiona. Szczerze mówiąc, nie była pewna, dlaczego tak oburzyła się w imieniu Lavender. Może nawet Lavender Brown nie zasługiwała na większe cierpienie, niż to było absolutnie konieczne.

– Może powinienem zacząć ją ignorować – rozmyślał głośno Ron – albo znaleźć sposób, żeby ze mną zerwała.

– Ron!

– Co? – odparł wypuszczając jej dłoń i składając swoje w błagalnym geście. – Ale Hermiono, to nie jest łatwe kogoś zostawić.

– Ron, chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że zajmie ci to resztę roku szkolnego? – odpowiedziała z powagą.

– Nie zajmie! – zaklinał się Ron, chwyciwszy jej dłonie. – Obiecuję, że nie zajmie. Myślisz, że chcę tak długo czekać na nas, po tym... po tym jak... – przerwał i uśmiechnął się półprzytomnie. – To fajnie brzmi.

– Co fajnie brzmi?

– My.

Hermiona zamrugała i – dobry Boże, to stawało się niedorzeczne – poczuła, że łzy napływają jej do oczu.

– Tak, to brzmi fajnie – zgodziła się.

– Ale... ale najpierw muszę rzucić Lavender – powiedział Ron. – I nie będziemy się spieszyć, żeby niczego nie popsuć.

Hermiona skinęła, uśmiechając się przez łzy.

– Hermiono? – zapytał Ron. – Wiem, że nie mogę cię jeszcze pocałować, ale... ale czy będzie w porządku, jeśli jeszcze raz cię przytulę?

Zawahała się.

– Obiecuję, że nie będę próbował cię pocałować – przyrzekł Ron, wyglądając w tym momencie całkiem serio. Poddała się, widząc jego błagalne spojrzenie. Zresztą, okropnie chciała go przytulić.

Rzuciła się na Rona, mocno go obejmując, śmiejąc się i płacząc. Jej łzy moczyły mu szyję.

– Jesteś psychiczna – powiedział z uśmiechem w głosie i przytulił ją mocniej.

– Wiem – odpowiedziała zduszonym przez jego szyję głosem. Odsunęła się ponownie. – Nie powinniśmy... nie mówmy nikomu, dobrze?

– Dobrze – odparł, ale po chwili skrzywił się. – Dlaczego?

– Bo nie chcę żadnej presji – powiedziała i, wiedziona impulsem, odgarnęła grzywkę z jego czoła. Ron przymknął oczy i nachylił się do jej gestu. Hermionę przeszedł dreszcz. Zastanawiała się, czy uda jej się wstać, gdy będzie musiała już wyjść.

– Dobrze – powiedział ponownie Ron – tylko my.

– My – powtórzyła Hermiona uśmiechając się. Gdy odsunęła się powtórnie, znów zamarli w tej niebezpiecznej strefie, z twarzami cale od siebie. To robiło się trudniejsze, niż przypuszczała.

_Postępujesz słusznie. Ron musi najpierw zostawić Lavender i wtedy będziemy działać powoli, bardzo powoli. Nic nam tego nie popsuje._

– Powinnam już iść – powiedziała i zmusiła się do wstania; rzeczywiście jej nogi chwiały się nieco.

– Dobrze – powiedział trzeci raz Ron, wyglądając na trochę przybitego. Ciągle trzymał jej rękę i zdawał się być niechętny, aby ją wypuścić. – Ale przyjdziesz jeszcze mnie odwiedzić?

– Oczywiście – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

– Dziś wieczorem? – zapytał z nadzieją.

_Tak!_

– Nie dziś – powiedziała przygryzając wargę. – Nie powinniśmy... nie powinniśmy spotykać się samotnie zbyt często... Trochę czasu razem tak, ale... niezbyt wiele, ponieważ... no wiesz.

– Och – odparł Ron znów wyglądając ponuro, ale po chwili zdało się, że zrozumiał. – Tak, wiem, masz rację. Dobrze, ale wpadniesz jutro, tak? Tylko na parę minut.

– To mogę zrobić – powiedziała. – Przyniosę twoje zadania.

– Praca domowa? – skrzywił się Ron. – Daj spokój, Hermiono!

Roześmiała się.

– Będziesz mieć zaległości! Pamiętasz zeszły rok? Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz...

– ...odkładał zadań domowych na później, wiem – powiedział Ron, uśmiechając się z pewnym zakłopotaniem. Ciągle trzymał jej rękę. – Mogłabyś zrobić to za mnie. Przecież wiesz, że jestem teraz inwalidą. To może być dla mnie zbyt duży wysiłek.

– Ha ha – odpowiedziała Hermiona i skorzystała z okazji, by delikatnie wyswobodzić swoją dłoń z uścisku. Ron wypuścił jej palce, utkwiwszy w niej wzrok, gdy wycofywała się w stronę drzwi.

– Cześć – powiedziała, uśmiechając się. Kręciło jej się w głowie i chciałaby teraz całować go do upadłego, ale powtarzała sobie, że musi wyjść zanim naprawdę to zrobi.

– Cześć – odpowiedział i pomachał jej, gdy wpadła tyłem na drzwi i otworzyła je. Wycofywała się z pokoju, a Ron patrzył na nią i uśmiechał się w nowy, inny sposób, który sprawiał, że od stóp do głów przechodził ją dreszcz. Hermiona wpatrywała się w jego oczy, dopóki nie znalazła się na zewnątrz i nie zamknęła drzwi.

Gdy wracała chwiejnym krokiem do pokoju wspólnego, czuła się znów lekko. Tym razem nie było to jednak niemiłe uczucie. Kręciło jej się w głowie i była rozradowana. Zaczęła chichotać – krótkie salwy śmiechu wybuchały w jej gardle i wydostawały się na zewnątrz. Chichotała całą drogę do wieży Gryffindoru.


	7. O jedno słowo za dużo

**Ron i Hermiona – Brakujące Momenty  
Część siódma: O jedno słowo za dużo**

**(tytuł oryg. "Ron & Hermione ****– ****Missing Moments: Slipped"  
autorstwa LavenderBrown) **

**

* * *

**

_Ron znów wypowiada o jedno słowo za dużo, tym razem jednak dobre słowo..._

_

* * *

_

_(fragment początkowy wg tłum. A. Polkowskiego)_

— _Jak się pisze "w-stanie-wojny"? — zapytał Ron, potrząsając gwałtownie piórem i gapiąc się na swój pergamin. — Chyba nie razem?_

_— Nie, nie razem — powiedziała Hermiona, przyciągając do siebie esej Rona. — A "wróżba" też nie pisze się przez "u" zwykłe. Co ty masz za pióro?_

_— To jedno ze samosprawdzających pisownię piór Freda i George'a... ale chyba się już zużyło..._

_— Chyba na pewno — powiedziała Hermiona, wskazując na tytuł jego eseju — bo mieliśmy napisać, jak sobie radzić z dementorami, a nie z demonstrantami, i nie przypominam sobie, żebyś zmienił swoje imię i nazwisko na Roonil Wazlib._

_— Och, nieee! — krzyknął Ron, patrząc z przerażeniem na pergamin. — Nie mów mi, że muszę to wszystko jeszcze raz napisać!_

_— W porządku, można to jeszcze naprawić — Hermiona przyciągnęła pergamin do siebie, sięgając po różdżkę._

_— Kocham cię, Hermiono — westchnął z ulgą Ron, opadając na oparcie fotela i przecierając sobie oczy._

* * *

— Kocham cię, Hermiono.

Hermiona zamarła.

_Nie. Nie, on tego przed chwilą nie powiedział._

_Zrobił to. Zrobił to!_

Słowa Rona dzwoniły jej w uszach, a ręka lekko drżała, gdy podniosła różdżkę, by rozpocząć poprawianie eseju.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to powiedział. Przed _chwilą_, na _głos_, w obecności Harry'ego, pośrodku pokoju wspólnego. Nie wiedziała, co myśleć, ani co czuć.

No, może nie do końca. Była tak podekscytowana i przejęta, że fizycznego wysiłku wymagało usiedzenie na miejscu i powstrzymanie się od zrobienia czegoś naprawdę żenującego, jak na przykład zerwanie się do radosnego pląsu albo niekontrolowany chichot, albo rzucenie się na Rona i całowanie go do upadłego.

Była też inna część jej świadomości, która zastanawiała się kiedy, do cholery, Ron ma zamiar ruszyć ten swój leniwy tyłek i wreszcie zerwać z Lavender.

Hermiona uświadomiła sobie nagle, że oboje, Ron i Harry, gapią się na nią. Musi coś odpowiedzieć. Z jakiegokolwiek powodu Ron to powiedział... nie mogła pozostawić go w niepewności.

A może mogła?

_Nie, nie. Już dość tego._

_Tak, ale to on pozostawia mnie w zawieszeniu, nie zrywając z Lavender!_

_To prawda, ale powiedział to! Na głos!_

_Bo poprawiasz jego wypracowanie._

_Nie myśl w ten sposób! Ron nie jest taki. Gdyby nie brał tych słów na serio, nie wypowiedziałby ich na głos. Prawda?_

Hermiona uniosła wzrok na tyle, by dostrzec przez rzęsy Rona. Chował twarz w swych dużych dłoniach, ale różowe uszy zdradzały wszystko.

Rozpłynęła się. Tylko troszkę.

_Więc mówił serio. Chociaż musiało mu się wypsnąć i dlatego jest zakłopotany. A ja siedzę tu nie dając mu żadnego znaku, że zrozumiałam, co powiedział. Albo, że przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że wiem, co chciał przez to powiedzieć._

_Ale co mam mu odpowiedzieć — też cię kocham? Nie, jasne, że nie. Nie powiem tego, dopóki nie odejdzie od Lavender. Co, przy tym tempie, może, do cholery, potrwać wieczność!_

_Idiotko! Powiedz cokolwiek._ Spójrz _na niego!_

Hermiona — nadal spoglądając na Rona poprzez zasłonę rzęs i burzy loków, która opadła jej na twarz — zauważyła, że Ron podglądał poprzez palce z nadzieją i oczekiwaniem w spojrzeniu, jak pies, który miał być właśnie kopnięty.

_Powiedz coś!_

— Lepiej nie pozwól, by usłyszała to Lavender — odparła bezmyślnie Hermiona.

— Nie pozwolę — powiedział Ron, nadal mówiąc poprzez palce.

_Nie pozwoli. Oczywiście, że nie. Boże, przecież on nie ma zamiaru..._

— A może pozwolę — kontynuował Ron. — Wtedy mnie rzuci...

_Och, na litość boską! Przecież to nie takie trudne rzucić kogoś! Wiem, bo sama rzuciłam Viktora!_

_W_ liście. _Faktycznie, dzielna jesteś._

Hermiona ugryzła się w język przed złorzeczeniem na swoje myśli, poprawiając jednocześnie szczególnie wulgarne słowo w pracy Rona.

— Skoro chcesz to skończyć, to dlaczego jej nie rzucisz? — zapytał Harry.

_Tak, tak, doskonałe pytanie Harry, dzięki!_

Oczy Hermiony pozostały skupione na eseju, gdy poprawiała kolejne brzydkie słowo.

_Typowe. Te bliźniaki..._

— Ty nigdy z nikim nie zrywałeś, prawda? — odparł Ron. — Ty i Cho po prostu... — machnął gwałtownie ręką w powietrzu.

— Taak, po prostu rozeszliśmy się — skończył Harry.

— Chciałbym, żeby spotkało to mnie i Lavender — odparł Ron. Hermiona zauważyła niezadowolenie w jego głosie. Poczuła też jego spojrzenie — najwyraźniej odsłonił już twarz.

— Ale im bardziej oczywiste wysyłam sygnały, że chcę to skończyć, tym ona staje się bardziej namolna. Oplata mnie swoimi mackami, jak jakaś olbrzymia ośmiornica.

Hermiona, poprzez zasłonę loków, ponownie zerknęła na Rona. Wpatrywał się w nią. W tym błękitnym, przeszywającym spojrzeniu było pragnienie, by i ona popatrzyła na niego.

Nie mogła jednak tego zrobić. Zwyczajnie nie mogła. Zmusiła się do skupienia uwagi na wypracowaniu, które, z linijki na linijkę, stawało się ciągiem bezsensownych słów, poprzetykanych gdzieniegdzie przekleństwami i wulgaryzmami.

_Całe szczęście, że zauważył, że coś jest z tym nie tak i że byłam tu i mogłam to poprawić! Co by było gdyby oddał taką pracę? Dostałby co najmniej miesiąc szlabanu._

Minuty mijały w milczeniu. Harry utkwił nos w tej głupiej książce, co naprawdę zakrawało na szczególnie irytującą ironię: gdy Harry wreszcie zainteresował się jakimś szkolnym podręcznikiem, musiał to być akurat ten należący do tego śmiesznego "Księcia". Ron tymczasem siedział, obserwując ją. Nie była całkiem pewna, czy potrafi w ogóle oddychać, albo skupić się na czymkolwiek, z tymi błękitnymi oczami wpatrzonymi w nią. Nie potrafiła jednak jeszcze na niego spojrzeć. Nie zrobi tego. Ron musi zrozumieć, że to trwa zbyt długo, że chociaż to prawda — trudno jest rzucić kogoś, kto jest tak zdeterminowany, to jednak musi to zrobić. Musi skończyć z Lavender, na dobre. Musi, bo inaczej zaprowadzi to ich — Rona i Hermionę — donikąd.

Wreszcie skończyła i opuściła różdżkę. — Już — powiedziała, unosząc pergamin i pokazując go.

Ron wziął arkusz i w końcu ich spojrzenia spotkały się. — Stokrotne dzięki — powiedział dziwnym głosem. — Pożyczysz mi swoje pióro, żebym mógł dokończyć?

Nie mogła oderwać oczu od jego spojrzenia, smutnego spojrzenia psa, który ma być zaraz zbity.

_Przepraszam. Robię, co mogę. Nie znienawidź mnie_ — mówiły oczy Rona.

Hermiona rozpłynęła się. Raczej bardzo.

Nadal na nią patrzył i wiedziała w tym momencie, że Ron chce wiele powiedzieć, lecz nie w obecności Harry'ego. Nagle przestało mieć znaczenie to, że może te dwa słowa, które padły z jego ust wcześniej, tylko mu się wypsnęły. Wypowiedział je, mówił całkiem serio.

To było wspaniałe. I nawet jeśli będzie musiała poczekać nieco dłużej, by mógł załatwić sprawę z Lavender, to Hermiona przetrzyma to. Zwłaszcza, gdy dzięki temu będzie patrzył na nią w taki sposób, jak dziś.

_Nie mogę go odepchnąć. Nie potrafię._

Uśmiechnęła się lekko i podała mu pióro.


	8. Powoli

**Ron i Hermiona – Brakujące Momenty  
Część ósma: Powoli**

**(tytuł oryg. "Ron & Hermione ****– ****Missing Moments: Slow"  
autorstwa LavenderBrown) **

**

* * *

**

_Precz z przeszłością. Nachodzi Nowe i Znacznie Lepsze... Choć powoli, bardzo powoli._

_**

* * *

**_

_(fragment początkowy po części wg tłum. A. Polkowskiego)_

– To jest na pewno Felix Felicis, tak? – zapytała z niepokojem Hermiona, podnosząc flakonik i oglądając go pod światło. – Nie miałeś jakiejś innej buteleczki z... no, nie wiem...

– Z esencją szaleństwa? – podsunął Ron, kiedy Harry zarzucił pelerynę-niewidkę na ramiona.

_To się w końcu stało. Harry pękł, ześwirował. Iść na pogrzeb Aragoga?_

– Zaufajcie mi – rzekł. – Wiem, co robię... a w każdym razie – ruszył do drzwi pewnym krokiem – Feliks wie.

Naciągnął pelerynę na głowę i ruszył w dół po schodach. Ron i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia i pobiegli za nim.

– Co ty tam robiłeś z NIĄ!

Wrzask Lavender sprawił, że Ron zamarł w miejscu. Zerknął tęsknie na dziurę za portretem, a potem kątem oka na Hermionę, która zdawała się także zastygnąć w bezruchu.

– Więc?

– Eee... – wybąkał Ron.

– To ja już... – zaczęła Hermiona.

– Nie popchnąłem cię, dobrze? – odparł inny głos, a po chwili Ron z ulgą spostrzegł Ginny i Deana wchodzących do pokoju wspólnego. Nawet nie zauważył, że oboje się kłócili.

– Ktoś to zrobił – obruszyła się Ginny. – Jeśli to nie byłeś ty... och. Eee... cześć.

Teraz także Ginny i Dean zdali się znieruchomieć. Przez jedną długą, męczącą chwilę, wszyscy w pokoju stali jak wryci, rzucając sobie nawzajem spojrzenia. Ron uchwycił wzrok Ginny i wysłał jej nieme błaganie, ale Ginny nagle uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

– No, to – powiedziała dość głośno – ja idę spać. 'Branoc. – Nie zatrzymała się, żeby pocałować Deana, tylko pomaszerowała prosto do dormitorium dziewcząt.

Dean obserwował ją, wyglądając na niezadowolonego.

– Świetnie – wymamrotał. – Ja też.

– Ja też już pójdę – dodała szybko Hermiona. Ron rzucił jej desperackie spojrzenie.

_Nie zostawiaj mnie!_

Hermiona potrząsnęła przecząco głową i Ron wiedział, że utknął. Tym razem się nie wywinie, nie mógł już kryć się za Hermioną. Wsparła go tylko zakłopotanym, mającym dodać odwagi uśmiechem i pośpieszyła w stronę schodów dziewcząt. Ron popatrzył za nią.

– RON! – wrzasnęła Lavender.

– Co? Co? – powiedział Ron, zmuszając się do spojrzenia na Lavender, której twarz była teraz purpurowa.

– Zadałam ci pytanie! – wysyczała i podeszła do niego ze złością. – Co ty tam robiłeś z Hermioną Granger?

– Eee... yyy...

– ODPOWIEDZ!

– Rozmawialiśmy – wymamrotał Ron.

– Rozmawialiście – prychnęła Lavender. – Rozmawialiście? O czym?

– Eee... o pracy domowej?

Nie do końca było to kłamstwem, bo przecież mówili o zadaniu, które Dumbledore wyznaczył Harry'emu.

– O pracy domowej? – powtórzyła Lavender.

– Taa, o pracy domowej – powiedział szybko Ron. – Znasz Hermionę.

– O tak, Ronaldzie, znam Hermionę – Lavender kipiała ze wściekłości. – Wiem, że stała się taka przymilna, odkąd zostałeś otruty i wiem, że ona wiedziała o tym wcześniej ode mnie, i wiem, że z przyjemnością odebrałaby mi ciebie.

– Co? – powiedział Ron.

– Nie jestem głupia, wiem, co ona knuje! – warknęła Lavender. – Spędza bez przerwy z tobą czas, pomaga ci w lekcjach i nagle udaje taką słodką. Wcześniej nie mogła nawet na ciebie patrzeć, a teraz oboje jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? Nie myśl, że nie wiem, co ona chce osiągnąć. Stara się być taka słodziutka, żeby mogła cię mieć dla siebie.

– To niepra...

– Och, daj spokój! – zaskrzeczała Lavender, a łzy wypełniły jej oczy. – Widziałam was, ciągle spędzasz z nią czas, już nie przebywasz ze mną i nigdy nie założyłeś mojego naszyjnika...

Od tego momentu Ron wyłączył się i głośne krzyki Lavender zlały się w jeden, rozmyty dźwięk. Nie było zabawne słuchać jej wrzasków, ale to naprawdę nie różniło się od reprymendy w wykonaniu mamy, mimo, że Lavender biła ją na głowę, jeśli chodzi o głośność.

– ...jeśli myślisz, że będę nadal twoją dziewczyną, podczas gdy ty zabawiasz się z Hermioną Granger, to się grubo mylisz, Ronie Weasleyu! Jeśli nie przestaniesz się z nią spotykać, to w tej chwili kończymy ze sobą!

Ron czekał, aż powie jeszcze coś, ale chyba skończyła swój choleryczny wybuch, bo stała i dyszała wściekle. Ron uświadomił sobie, że od kilku minut nie słuchał ani jednego jej słowa.

– Więc? – odezwała się ponownie.

– Eee... co?

– POWIEDZ COŚ!

– Yyy... przepraszam?

– OCH! NAWET NIE SŁUCHAŁEŚ? Ty... ty... KONIEC Z NAMI! I nie przychodź błagać, żebym do ciebie wróciła, bo nie wrócę!

Lavender (raczej teatralnym gestem, pomyślał Ron) rzuciła się w stronę schodów, a potem wbiegła do dormitorium dziewcząt, głośno rycząc całą drogę.

Ron zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest mu przykro. Czuł się trochę źle, że Lavender tak się wkurzyła, a w uszach wciąż mu brzęczało od jej krzyków, ale jednocześnie poczuł straszliwą ulgę. Nareszcie ich związek zakończył się i nie musiał do tego przykładać ręki.

Wiedział jednak, że Hermiona będzie się z niego okrutnie nabijać za to, że nie załatwił tego sam...

_Hermiona._

Opadł na sofę, zwracając ku niej myśli i na jego ustach zagościł uśmiech. Na pewno będzie z tego zadowolona. Już od miesiąca czekała, aż zerwie z Lavender. Ron uśmiechnął się szerzej, z nadzieją wyobrażając sobie prawdopodobne reakcje Hermiony, z których każda kończyła się tym, że rzucała się na niego i obcałowywała go, jak głupia.

Jednak myśli o pocałunkach pogorszyły nagle nastrój Rona, bo wiedział, że nie może od razu na to liczyć, tylko dlatego, że Lavender poszła w odstawkę. Hermiona chciała przeprowadzić wszystko krok po kroku i to właśnie robią: postępują powoli.

_Raczej: w ślimaczym tempie,_ pomyślał ponuro Ron.

Zastanawiał się, czy Hermiona rozumie, że doprowadza go do szaleństwa i jak trudno było mu kontrolować się, teraz, gdy wiedział, że on też jej się podoba. To było trudne, ale Ron był zdeterminowany, żeby być absolutnym dżentelmenem i traktować Hermionę z troską i szacunkiem, na jakie zasługiwała, żeby być dobrym chłopakiem, partnerem – czy jak to nazwać – dla niej...

Ron przełknął ślinę. To był problem. Całe te miłosne sprawy składały się nie tylko ze szlachetnych i właściwych uczuć, którymi Ron obficie darzył Hermionę, ale też z tych wyjątkowo niestosownych. Nie mógł zdobyć od Freda i George'a kolejnych Patentowanych Snów na Jawie, nawet mimo wielu sprytnych sztuczek, które bliźniacy wykorzystywali do przemycania pod nosem Filcha różnych towarów. Po prostu nie było go już stać. Nie powstrzymało to jednak Rona od przeżywania wielu snów na jawie, najczęściej dotyczących rozebranej w jakimś stopniu Hermiony. Dość wspomnieć, że grafik masturbacji Rona stał się w tych dniach bardzo napięty.

Teraz, mimo że on i Lavender zerwali ze sobą, Ron zastanawiał się, jaką różnicę zrobi to Hermionie. Czy nadal będzie chciała działać powoli, pozostawić ich związek na etapie przyjaźni i nie pozwoli nawet na pocałunek?

Ron nie był pewien, czy by to zniósł. Pocieszało go jedynie to, że Hermiona prawie tak samo, jak on zmagała się, żeby powściągnąć swoje emocje.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tak, czy inaczej – to było coś. Chciała, żeby ją pocałował, ale trzymała fason. Może teraz, gdy oficjalnie był już wolny...

– Ron?

Odwrócił się i poczuł, że serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Była w szlafroku i kapciach, a rozpuszczone włosy podkreślały jej twarz i opadały za ramiona. Były piękne – chciał ich dotknąć, jak wtedy, w skrzydle szpitalnym.

– Cześć – zdołał wykrztusić.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała. Jej oczy przelotnie spoglądały w stronę schodów do dormitorium dziewcząt. Podeszła i usiadła na krześle stojącym na skos od niego. – Lavender była... trochę rozhisteryzowana, kiedy przyszła na górę i pomyślałam... no... zastanawiałam się, czy nie zrobiła czegoś, czego mogłaby żałować.

– Jak, na przykład, napuszczenie na mnie stada psychotycznych kanarków? – zażartował Ron.

Hermiona zarumieniła się i zacisnęła usta, żeby się nie roześmiać.

– Mniej więcej.

– Nieee – odparł Ron wzruszając ramionami. – Tylko nawrzeszczała na mnie. Właściwie, to zawstydziłaby pod tym względem mamę. Dziwię się, że nie obudziła całego zamku. A czy ona, no wiesz, nie naprzykrzała ci się, co?

– Udałam, że śpię – powiedziała Hermiona. – A gdy weszła, Parvati wzięła ją do łazienki, żeby się uspokoiła. Zdołałam się wtedy wyśliznąć, chciałam... sprawdzić, co u ciebie.

– Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział Ron. – Tylko ciągle jeszcze dzwoni mi w uszach, nic więcej.

Hermiona chichotała chwilę, a potem zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza. Ron spoglądał na nią i na odblaski, które tworzył w jej włosach ogień z kominka, sprawiając, że pobłyskiwały złoto. Odwzajemniła spojrzenie, lecz onieśmielona nagle, zwróciła wzrok w dół, na swoje dłonie. Ron zauważył uroczy rumieniec, zakradający się na jej policzki, szyję i pierś... jego serce przyspieszyło. Wiedział, że się gapi, ale nie mógł oderwać oczu od tej części jej ciała, od tego zagłębienia u podstawy jej szyi, gdzie zauważyć mógł delikatne pulsowanie, od obojczyków wystających zza szlafroka, od wzniesienia na jej klatce piersiowej, ledwie widocznego cienia jej piersi...

Ron zmusił się do odwrócenia wzroku. To nie przystoi, tak się na nią gapić. Może poczuć się urażona, a poza tym, to nie dlatego jej pragnął. No, przynajmniej, nie tylko dlatego. Jego spojrzenie znów zatrzymało się na jej piersiach i zauważył tam trochę piegów, pokrywających jej skórę. Nie mógł opanować nagłej, nieodpartej chęci dotknięcia tego miejsca wargami. Sama myśl o tym sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się gorąco i wdzięczny był, że w tej chwili siedzi...

Hermiona wzięła głęboki, nagły oddech i spojrzała na niego, siadając sztywno na krześle.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy iść do łóżka – oznajmiła.

Ron wytrzeszczył oczy i Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, co właśnie powiedziała. Zbladła, a Ron przełknął nerwowo ślinę, szukając jakiejś odpowiedzi.

– Nie sądzisz, że to nieco zbyt szybko? Dopiero co zerwałem z Lavender.

Hermiona gapiła się na niego przez chwilę z otwartymi ustami i zgrozą w oczach, a potem, ku jego zaskoczeniu i uldze, wybuchła śmiechem. Jej twarz znów poczerwieniała. Ron również się roześmiał.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałam! – zachichotała, trzymając się za boki.

– Wydaje mi się, że ci się udzielam – powiedział Ron, unosząc sugestywnie brwi. Doskonale się bawił.

_Flirtowanie jest cudowne,_ pomyślał.

_Nie, flirtowanie z Hermioną jest cudowne._

– Ron! – odpowiedziała Hermiona, wyglądając na zgorszoną. – Nic twojego mi się nie udziela. Jeśli będzie inaczej, dam ci znać.

– Cholera – wymamrotał wzruszając ramionami, po czym uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech. Patrzyli tak na siebie, a przyciągająca siła jej oczu nie pozwalała mu oderwać wzroku. Ron pochylił się lekko do przodu, jego spojrzenie przesunęło się na usta Hermiony, które były już rozchylone do...

– Powinnam iść już spać – powiedziała nagle. – Na pewno, nic ci nie jest? Nie jesteś, no wiesz, zmartwiony, czy coś?

– Co? – Ron zamrugał, dochodząc do siebie – Nie. Nie jestem zmartwiony, żartujesz? Ulżyło mi. Naprawdę – dodał z naciskiem. Jego oczy błagały, by jeszcze nie odchodziła, nie bez...

– To, dobrze – powiedziała Hermiona. Znów wyglądała na bardzo zdenerwowaną. – Dobranoc...

Nachyliła się i uścisnęła go krótko, następnie przesunęła się, żeby pocałować go w policzek...

Ron skorzystał z okazji i odwrócił twarz, ale nie do końca trafił: jej wargi musnęły kącik jego ust.

Znieruchomiała. Lada chwila zniknie, Ron nie zdoła tego znieść...

Odwrócił się jeszcze trochę i znów otarł się o jej usta. Zadrżała tak, jak on. To było jak rażenie piorunem. Niby proste, krótkie zetknięcie ust, lecz jego całe ciało zdawało się płonąć. Pocałował ją lekko – tylko subtelne muśnięcie warg – i usłyszał westchnienie z jej gardła. Poczuł falę triumfu. Zastanawiał się, czy jeśli ośmieli się posunąć dalej, pocałować ją mocniej...

Hermiona odsunęła się i Ron prawie jęknął. Chciał ulec pokusie, by znów ją pocałować, mocno i namiętnie, ale wstrzymał się. Pohamowanie... tak, musi się pohamować, ponieważ będzie chciał więcej, będzie chciał innych rzeczy, na które nie są jeszcze gotowi.

Hermiona odsunęła się. Wyglądała na lekko skołowaną i była cała zarumieniona. Jej usta były różowe, od tego jednego, delikatnego, niesamowitego pocałunku. Patrzyła w niego, jak w obraz.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Ron głupio, bo nagle pomyślał, że może powinien przeprosić za swoją arogancję.

– Nie przepraszaj – wyszeptała Hermiona. – To było urocze – jej głos był inny... niski, mruczący, zalotny. Ron zapragnął nagle, by mówiła w ten sposób każdego dnia.

– Ja... Hermiono... czy musimy... czy nie możemy...

_Tak, to było elokwentnie powiedziane._

– Czy my... – Ron spróbował ponownie.

– Tak – odparła. – Ale... powoli.

– Powoli.

– To znaczy, no... tak, jak do tej pory.

– Ale, mogę cię całować, tak? – zapytał Ron. – To jest, przedtem, my nie... ale teraz...

– No... tak, ale... ale nie zbyt często...

– Aha – Ron znów spochmurniał.

– Nie chcę tylko, żebyśmy stracili głowę, to wszystko – wyjaśniła Hermiona.

Ron uśmiechnął się znacząco.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że jeśli mnie pocałujesz, możesz stracić głowę?

Zmrużyła zawadiacko oczy.

– A co, jeśli tak?

– Powiedziałbym „to dobrze" – odparł z zadowoleniem.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

– Kretyn – powiedziała i czule zmierzwiła jego włosy. Po chwili znów spoważniała – Naprawdę Ron, to nie dlatego, że nie chcę, tylko...

– Wiem – odpowiedział natychmiast. Nie chciał, aby miała wątpliwości, bardzo pragnął ją upewnić i dać jej do zrozumienia, że nie będzie na nią naciskał, nawet jeśli będzie to dla niego frustrujące.

– Po prostu... sprawy idą w naprawdę dobrym dla nas kierunku...

– Hermiono, nie musisz wyjaśniać – powiedział Ron.

Otworzyła usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie odezwała się, tylko uśmiechnęła się znów i przyłożyła dłoń do jego policzka. Ron uznał, że bardzo polubił ten dotyk. Nachylił się na chwilę do jej gestu, a potem chwycił jej drugą dłoń. Cieszył się tym wspólnym spokojem i ciszą.

Hermiona opuściła w końcu rękę.

– Nie powinniśmy... nie rozgłaszajmy tego nikomu, dobrze?

– W porządku.

– Głównie z powodu Lavender – powiedziała Hermiona. – Nie... chciałabym, żeby czuła się... no wiesz.

_W sposób, w jaki ty się czułaś, gdy zobaczyłaś nas razem._

– Wiem – wymamrotał Ron. Hermiona wzięła jego rękę i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– W porządku – zapewniała go. – Mamy to już za sobą.

Ron skinął, lecz w głębi ducha wiedział, że to nigdy nie będzie dla niego w porządku, nigdy naprawdę nie wybaczy sobie tego, że ją zranił i że tracił czas z Lavender.

– Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy powiedzieć coś Harry'emu?

Hermiona przygryzła wargę i potrząsnęła głową.

– No tak – powiedział Ron, rozumiejąc jej gest. – Nie chcemy niczego popsuć.

– Wiem, że musimy mu powiedzieć – odparła Hermiona – ale tak, jak jest teraz, jest jakby dobrze.

– Masz rację – powiedział Ron szczerze. Nawet jeśli sprawy toczyły się bardzo powoli, to przynajmniej się toczyły. To, co mówiła Hermiona miało sens: po co mówić Harry'emu, co zaszło między nimi, skoro sami nie wiedzą jeszcze, jak to nazwać? Ron wiedział, że dla niego nie ma nikogo innego niż Hermiona, ale z drugiej strony nie byli jeszcze ze sobą „oficjalnie", więc po co zbyt wcześnie, na siłę przylepiać sobie etykietkę?

Hermiona wstała. Uśmiechała się do niego nieśmiało, ciągle trzymając go za rękę. Ron wstał i podszedł z nią do schodów. Jego puls cwałował z prędkością światła. Cieszył się, że jego szaty były dość pofałdowane, by ukryć skutki oddziaływania Hermiony na niego.

– To... dobranoc – powiedziała, znów się uśmiechając. Przechyliła nieznacznie głowę, a Ron przyjął zaproszenie i pocałował ją znów: bardzo delikatnie, bardzo subtelnie. Pocałunek był niewinny i zakończył się w ciągu kilku sekund, lecz był równie ekscytujący, jak pierwszy. Ron już wiedział, że jego Małego Żołnierza czeka dzisiaj trening.

– Dobranoc – mruknął, odsuwając się z – był tego pewien – bardzo nieprzytomnym uśmiechem.

– Dobranoc – powiedziała jeszcze raz Hermiona, cofając się też ze szklistym wzrokiem w stronę schodów dziewcząt. Wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem dopóki nie zamknęła drzwi i nie znikła na schodach. Ron stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę, rozmyślając szczęśliwy nad tym, jak wiele spraw się zmieniło i jak teraz przebiegają. Powoli, pomyślał. Powoli, to zawsze jakiś postęp, a postęp był bardzo dobrą rzeczą.

Ron, ciągle z uśmiechem na twarzy, powlókł się w końcu po schodach na górę, mając nadzieję, że nie jest na tyle oszołomiony dwukrotnym pocałowaniem Hermiony, by zapomnieć, jak rzuca się skuteczne Zaklęcie Nieprzenikliwości.


	9. Szczęście

**Ron i Hermiona – Brakujące Momenty  
Część dziewiąta: Szczęście**

**(tytuł oryg. "Ron & Hermione ****– ****Missing Moments: Luck****"  
autorstwa LavenderBrown) **

**

* * *

**

_Czasami szczęście przychodzi z niespodziewanego, ale bardzo oczekiwanego źródła._

_

* * *

_

– Pogoda była dobra – mówiła Ginny, nalewając sobie nieco kawy – choć trochę zbyt jasno.

– Szkoda, że nie ma McLaggena. Mógłby udzielić nam kilku swoich cennych wskazówek – powiedział Peakes.

– Tak, jego pomysł, żeby nie latać pod słońce, był szalenie błyskotliwy – odparła sarkastycznie Demelza, nakładając sobie trochę bekonu.

– Gra w tym zespole jest zawsze interesująca – powiedział optymistycznie Coote. – To znaczy, za każdym razem to, jakby, jest inna drużyna.

– Harry miał pecha – wymamrotał Dean i Ginny posłała mu dość paskudne spojrzenie.

– Cieszymy się, że wróciłaś do nas, Katie – odezwała się.

– Ja też się cieszę – odparła serdecznie Katie.

Ron prawie ich nie słyszał. Zmuszał się do zjedzenia śniadania, mając ogromną nadzieję, że nie wyleci ono z powrotem, choć pięć czy sześć poprzednich razy już zwymiotował. Ostatni tydzień zmęczył go trochę i osłabił i nie byłby w stanie znów tego znieść, nie dzisiaj. Nie, gdy zaczynał się Puchar, a Harry na nich liczył.

Biedny Harry, utknął w lochach ze Snapem. Ron miał tylko nadzieję, że Dean był dziś w formie, a Ginny powtórzy swój występ sprzed roku, oraz że napięcie między nimi nie będzie źródłem problemów. Dean cały ranek był małomówny, ale ku uldze Rona, wydawał się ucieszony tym, że niedługo będzie latał.

Kontynuowali posiłek, rozładowując zdenerwowanie dowcipami i starając się ignorować szmer rozmów, dobiegający od stołu Krukonów. Ron sięgnął po kawę, ale rozmyślił się – był już wystarczająco pobudzony. Zamiast tego, nalał sobie dyniowego soku i wypił haustem, połowę rozlewając na siebie.

– Ron, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Ginny, patrząc na niego z pewnym niepokojem.

– W porządku – skłamał Ron, marząc, by mieć teraz flakonik z Felix Felicis. Czy byłoby to oszustwem, czy nie, jak nigdy desperacko potrzebował szczęścia, które mógł zapewnić eliksir. Albo jakiegoś środka na uspokojenie żołądka... Czegokolwiek.

– Chodźmy już, co? – zasugerowała Katie, która ze względu na swój wiek, objęła dziś miejsce kapitana.

Drużyna pomrukiem poparła pomysł, a Ron poczuł, że wstaje i podąża za nimi z Wielkiej Sali do Sali Wejściowej i na błonia naprzeciw boiska. Oczy Rona spoglądały wokół z nadzieją, próbując wypatrzeć Hermionę, ale prawdopodobnie minie dopiero kolejne pół godziny albo więcej zanim na trybunach pojawią się uczniowie. Ron chciał ją zobaczyć jak wtedy, zanim zeszła na śniadanie. Nawet jej uśmiech mógłby go trochę zrelaksować...

Weszli do szatni i zaczęli zakładać ochraniacze. Nikt nie był szczególnie rozmowny, za co Ron był wdzięczny. Spędził przesadną ilość czasu na sprawdzaniu raz po raz gałązek swojej miotły, gdy Katie poprosiła o uwagę.

– Dobra, drużyno! – powiedziała – oficjalnie nie jestem kapitanem i nie znam się na trenerskich gadkach. Ćwiczyliśmy z Harrym mnóstwo strategii, więc także nimi nie będę was zanudzać. Po prostu wyjdźmy tam i dołóżmy Krukonom tak, jak w zeszłym roku, tak?!

– Tak! – wrzasnęli razem Coote i Peakes.

– Racja! – odezwały się Ginny i Demelza.

Dean mruknął twierdząco, a Ron uniósł słabo rękę w salucie. Słyszał odgłosy tłumu roztaczające się po boisku i trybunach.

– Jesteśmy najlepszą drużyną w szkole – powiedziała Katie. – Odbierzmy kolejny Puchar i niech to będzie moje pożegnanie w dobrym stylu, mam rację?

– TAK! – odezwało się sześć głosów; Ron zdołał wydać z siebie nieokreślony wrzask. Tłum był coraz głośniejszy. Ron poczuł falę nudności i wstał szybko.

– Ron? – powiedziały razem Ginny i Katie, wyglądając na zaniepokojone.

– Zaraz wracam – wykrztusił Ron wybiegając z namiotu. Pośpieszył do miejsca pod trybunami Gryffindoru i wziął tuzin głębokich oddechów zmuszając się, by nie zwymiotować śniadania. Poczuł gorycz w ustach i skrzywił się. Wyciągnął z kieszeni miętówkę i zjadł szybko, mając nadzieję, że nie pogorszy to jeszcze bardziej stanu jego żołądka.

– Ron?

Obrócił się i zobaczył swoje wybawienie.

– Hermiona.

Miała na swojej bluzie przypięty purpurowo–złoty kotylion, a jej włosy były luźno zebrane w kucyk. Cokolwiek miało je utrzymywać, przestało spełniać swoją rolę, bo jej loki wystawały ze wszystkich stron.

– Nic ci nie jest?

– Nie, w porządku – odparł Ron. Naprawdę poczuł się już lepiej. – Po prostu... musiałem przed meczem trochę oczyścić myśli. Cieszę się, że tu jesteś – dodał, czując przypływ odwagi i wziął jej dłonie w swoje. – Naprawdę się cieszę.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się, co sprawiło, że zdała się Ronowi jeszcze piękniejsza.

– Dobrze – odparła. – Chciałam ci tylko życzyć szczęścia. Wiesz, w ostatnim meczu nie mogłam.

– Dzięki – powiedział Ron, wypuszczając jej ręce i nerwowo przeczesując dłonią włosy. – Będę go potrzebował. Chciałbym mieć trochę Felix Felicis...

– Nie potrzebujesz go – odparła Hermiona, nieco strofującym głosem.

– Ale muszę mieć cokolwiek – odezwał się Ron, pocierając nerwowo dłonie. – Ja... Hermiono, to są mistrzostwa. To jest drużyna Harry'ego, a on utknął u Snape'a i jeśli zawalę to...

Ron mówiłby nadal, ale Hermiona nagle i niespodziewanie przytuliła go. Gdy odwzajemnił uścisk, poczuł, że cały ten pełen napięcia i żołądkowych sensacji tydzień ucieka w niepamięć. Marzył by trzymać ją tak ciągle i by, w jakiś sposób, zagrać mecz w takiej pozycji: trzymając Hermionę jedną ręką, a odbijając kafla drugą.

Hermiona odsunęła się.

– Pójdzie ci świetnie – powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego i gdy Ron pomyślał, że już nic nie może bardziej poprawić jego samopoczucia, zrobiła to.

Pocałowała go.

W usta.

Jego mózg i ciało rozpłynęło się. To był ich drugi pocałunek odkąd Lavender z nim zerwała. Mimo, że Ron nie do końca wierzył, że Hermiona będzie chciała rozwijać ich związek bardzo powoli, to jednak nie oczekiwał tego. Oboje byli tak zajęci szkołą i obowiązkami prefektów – Hermiona prędzej zniewoliłaby jakiegoś elfa, niż pozwoliła Ronowi pocałować się podczas patrolu – że zwyczajnie nie było okazji do pocałunków. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że Hermiona stworzy jedną z nich, ale za to między innymi ją kochał – nie tylko była najbystrzejszą i najmądrzejszą dziewczyną na świecie, ale używając swojego intelektu wpadała czasami na bardzo ważne pomysły, jak pocałowanie Rona w usta przed jego ostatnim meczem quidditcha.

Jej wargi były miękkie i delikatne w jego ustach i to było tysiące, nie... miliony razy lepsze niż pocałunek w policzek, który otrzymał od niej w zeszłym roku. Nagle zapomniał całkiem o quidditchu. Kto by się nim przejmował, gdy była tu Hermiona, którą właśnie całował?

Hermiona zakończyła pocałunek prawie tak szybko jak go zaczęła. Jej oczy błyszczały nieco – wiedział, że i jego spojrzenie było bardzo nieprzytomne. Uśmiechnęła się.

– Powodzenia – powiedziała i pospieszyła za róg, a potem na trybuny. Ron obserwował ją, czując nagłe osamotnienie. Pragnął, by wróciła. Marzył, by po prostu dalej się całowali...

– Przed dzisiejszym meczem musimy oczywiście przedstawić drużyny – odezwał się rozmarzony, odległy głos.

Ron zamrugał i westchnął skołowany.

Świetnie. W jaki sposób ma się teraz skupić na meczu? Czuł się oszołomiony jak po trafieniu zaklęciem i kręciło mu się w głowie. W ten sposób Hermiona chciała mu pomóc w wygraniu meczu? Całując go? Teraz, jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to jej usta, jej zapach, jej włosy i...

– Tutaj jesteś! – rozległ się niecierpliwy głos. Ron spojrzał i zobaczył Ginny. – Chodźmy, głupku. Luna właśnie zapowiedziała drużynę Gryffindoru i będziemy wyglądać idiotycznie bez bramkarza. A poza tym, czyżbyś nie chciał pokazać się temu palantowi McLaggenowi?

– McLaggen ogląda mecz? – odezwał się ostro Ron.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Poprosiłam McGonagall, żeby miała na niego oko. Powiedziałam jej, że może chcieć nas przekląć – był tak wściekły za to, że wyrzuciliśmy go z drużyny – powiedziała Ginny – Chodźmy już.

– Dobra – odpowiedział Ron i znów był w pełni skoncentrowany na quidditchu. No, może tylko jakaś mała część jego umysłu wciąż rozpływała się nad obrazami właśnie całującej go Hermiony, a kolejna mała cząstka zachowywała miejsce dla uroczego widoku McLaggena, wściekającego się, gdy Ron broni strzał za strzałem, strzał za strzałem.

O tak, Ron był gotowy. Przyłączył się do drużyny, która zgromadziła się na boisku, a potem wzleciała na miotłach naprzeciw ubranych na niebiesko Krukonów. Ron ruszył w stronę pętli, wcześniej zerknąwszy na trybunę Gryffindoru. Rzeczywiście, siedział tam McLaggen, gapiąc się na niego nienawistnie. Hermiona siedziała kilka stóp dalej, obok Neville'a i Seamusa. Miała przypięty kotylion i machała małą flagą Gryffindoru, uśmiechając się do niego najbardziej promiennym uśmiechem jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Ron miał nieodparte wrażenie, że uśmiech ten był zarezerwowany tylko dla niego, co sprawiło, że poczuł jak serce mu rośnie. Nie było już pustki w jego piersi.

Ron zagrał tego dnia najlepszy mecz swojego życia; Gryffindor wygrał czterysta pięćdziesiąt do stu czterdziestu i zdobył Puchar drugi rok z rzędu. Ron był tak uradowany zwycięstwem, wściekłym, zdruzgotanym spojrzeniem McLaggena i tym, że Hermiona rzuciła mu się na szyję krzycząc: "Byłeś wspaniały, Ron!", gdy wiwatujący tłum wylał się z trybun na boisko, że nie miał bardzo za złe Harry'emu, gdy ten przyłączywszy się do uroczystości pocałował Ginny na środku pokoju wspólnego.

Tak naprawdę Ron uświadomił sobie, że wcale mu to nie przeszkadza. Hermiona uśmiechała się szeroko z końca pokoju, śląc mu te przeznaczone-tylko-dla-Rona uśmiechy, które zdawały się sugerować, że nie będzie musiał okropnie długo czekać na możliwość pocałowania jej w obecności wszystkich. Ron zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet dzięki dożywotniemu zapasowi Felix Felicis ten dzień nie stałby szczęśliwszy niż był dzisiaj.


	10. Postanowienie

**Ron i Hermiona – Brakujące Momenty  
Część dziesiąta: Postanowienie**

**(tytuł oryg. "Ron & Hermione ****– ****Missing Moments: Resolution"  
autorstwa LavenderBrown) **

**

* * *

**

_W niebezpiecznych czasach trzeba podjąć postanowienie._

* * *

– Idę do łóżka – powiedział nagle Harry. Hermiona zamrugała, wyrwana z ponurej zadumy.

– Jeśli tylko będziesz czegoś potrzebować... – odezwała się i spojrzała na niego, gdy wstawał.

– Nic mi nie jest – odparł, co rzecz jasna nie było prawdą, ale nie było sensu się sprzeczać. Harry odwrócił się do Rona. – Idziesz?

– Nee – wymamrotał Ron. – Jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby zasnąć.

Harry zerknął na Hermionę, a potem znów na Rona, jak gdyby chciał coś ustalić, ale zrezygnował prawie natychmiast i powlókł się w stronę klatki schodowej chłopców.

Hermiona obserwowała jak odchodził, czując nagłą stratę. Było coś w obecności Harry'ego, co pomagało jej uniknąć rozmyślania o śmierci Dumbledore'a i o tym, co to oznacza dla czarodziejskiego świata. Wydawało się, że gdy jest Harry, to jest też i Dumbledore.

Ale oczywiście nie było to prawdą. Harry był sam. Oni wszyscy byli sami. Dumbledore odszedł; nie mógł już chronić ich, ani szkoły. Jedyny czarodziej, którego Voldemort kiedykolwiek się obawiał, umarł i Harry nie miał już wyjścia. Hermiona poczuła pieczenie pod powiekami.

– Co się stało?

Zamrugała i spojrzała w górę. Prawie zapomniała, że Ron był nadal tutaj. Patrzył na nią z troską, a jego brwi były zmarszczone.

Hermiona zacisnęła mocno usta – nie chciała płakać. Już tak wiele razy to robiła w tym roku, a poza tym, wiedziała, że będzie miała ku temu wiele okazji na jutrzejszym pogrzebie...

– To jest teraz takie realne, namacalne.

Wypowiedziała słowa, zanim naprawdę o nich pomyślała.

– Masz na myśli wojnę? – zapytał Ron.

– W Hogwarcie byli śmierciożercy – wyszeptała. – Dostali się. Malfoy ich wpuścił.

Twarz Rona spochmurniała.

– Zawsze dotąd traktowaliśmy poczynania Malfoy'a jak żart – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Żart z nas.

– Kto mógł przypuszczać, że będzie do tego zdolny? – powiedziała desperackim tonem Hermiona.

Nastała kolejna chwila ciszy: oboje wpatrywali się w ogień kominka. Hermiona była wykończona i część jej świadomości chciała skierować ją do łóżka, ale jednocześnie inna część nie chciała pozostawić Rona.

Pragnęła, by wykonał jakiś gest, by chwycił ją za rękę... albo zrobił coś innego. Nie mieli fizycznego kontaktu cały tydzień, mimo, że widywali się codziennie po kilka godzin. Tak jakby oboje potrzebowali dystansu, by poradzić sobie z emocjami dotyczącymi ostatnich zdarzeń. Teraz jednak Hermiona nie chciała się dystansować. Potrzebowała bliskości, chciała oprzeć się na Ronie, by mógł gładzić jej włosy i by mogła słyszeć bicie jego serca.

– Chcę go znaleźć – odezwał się nagle Ron, jego głos był zimny.

– Snape'a?

– Malfoy'a – odparł. – Tego cholernego sukinsyna... Wprowadził śmierciożerców do zamku... i Greyback dopadł Billa... To wszystko wina Malfoy'a. Chcę go znaleźć. Mógłbym go zabić.

Hermiona zadrżała. Twarz Rona była pełna gniewu, jakiego nigdy nie widziała, ale nie to ją przestraszyło. To jego głuchy, stłumiony głos. Wolałaby, żeby wpadł w swój charakterystyczny gniew, a nie w tę niepokojącą, cichą furię.

– Ron... – Hermiona odezwała się błagalnym głosem, siadając obok niego na sofie. – Nie mów tak.

– Mówię poważnie Hermiono – podkreślił Ron, wciąż gapiąc się w ogień. Pomarańczowe płomienie odbijały się w jego niebieskich oczach. – Nie potrzebowałbym nawet różdżki. Po prostu...

– Przestań! – krzyknęła nagle i chwyciła go za ręce. – Ron, przestań. Proszę – jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. Nie mogła teraz tego słuchać, nawet jeśli jej mała część także chciała odnaleźć Malfoy'a.

Ron spojrzał w jej oczy gniewnym, jeszcze przez moment, wzrokiem, ale po chwili widok łez Hermiony złagodził jego rysy.

– Przepraszam – powiedział i przyciągnął ją do siebie, obejmując ramionami. Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą i przylgnęła do Rona, opierając głowę o jego pierś.

Siedzieli przez chwilę przytuleni do siebie, kołysząc się lekko. Powieki Hermiony były ciężkie, lecz z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała iść spać. Nie chciała opuścić ani sekundy tego uścisku.

– Ja też cię przepraszam – wymamrotała. – Przepraszam, że byłam taka niedostępna cały tydzień.

– W porządku – odparł. – Ja też nie miałem do tego głowy.

Przysunęła się bliżej niego i naszła ją nagła myśl. Była taka nieugięta, by nie śpieszyli się, by postępowali powoli, ale śmierciożercy wdarli się do zamku. Ona, Ron i Harry zdołali przeżyć tamtą noc – wtedy mieli Felix Felicis – ale nie zawsze będą mieli tyle szczęścia.

– Ron?

– Mmm?

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Boję się – powiedziała.

– Ja też – przyznał.

– Wiem, że mówiłam... wcześniej, o nas...

– Żebyśmy się nie spieszyli.

Skinęła.

– Ale... ja nie... nie chcę już. To znaczy, działać tak powoli.

Ron przełknął ślinę. Jego twarz wyrażała nadzieję.

– Chcesz... dzia-działać szybko?

_Nazbyt wielką,_ pomyślała Hermiona i przewróciła oczami.

– Nie o to chodzi.

– Tak, tak – odparł Ron nieco zbyt prędko. – Wiem. Nie o to chodzi.

– Miałam na myśli – powiedziała – że... nie chcę byśmy czekali. Czekaliśmy już, jakby, wieczność. Po prostu chcę, abyśmy... ze sobą byli. Po tym, co się stało... nie ma chyba sensu oddalać tego momentu w czasie?

– Nie ma – zgodził się Ron, uśmiech wykrzywił kąciki jego ust.

– Nie oznacza to jednak, że musimy podejmować jakieś deklaracje, prawda? – zamyśliła się. – To znaczy, byłoby strasznie głupie, gdybyś na tym etapie musiał mnie spytać, czy zostanę twoją dziewczyną. Ja już się nią czuję... przynajmniej, tak myślę... Etykietki są banalne, naprawdę nic nie znaczą...

Nagle zamilkła, bo Ron zaczął ją całować. Naprawdę całować. To nie było brutalne albo niedelikatne, ale nie było też subtelne. Jego wargi były stanowczo przyciśnięte do warg Hermiony, jakby chciały ją uciszyć. Przez moment trzymał ją mocno przy sobie, by po chwili wypuścić.

Zamrugała powiekami, zamroczona.

– Przepraszam – wymruczał Ron, z twarzą cale od niej. – Po prostu... gdybym tego nie zrobił, znikłabyś na całą noc.

– Ron! – zaprotestowała Hermiona, ale zaraz potem zachichotała. Jej policzki były rozpalone – cała była rozpalona. Spojrzenie Rona było niemal tęskne, łakome i to jej schlebiało. Chciał ją znów pocałować i ona tego chciała. Więc zrobił to.

Tym razem delikatnie – tylko otarł się o jej wargi. Jego usta były niesamowite: miękkie, lecz jednocześnie silne i męskie. Poczuła zapach, ten cudowny zapach, zawierający w sobie woń cynamonu, mioteł, letniego wiatru, domu i, po prostu, Rona. Jego ręce otuliły twarz Hermiony i zadrżała lekko, gdy kciukami przesunął po jej policzkach. Ten prosty, zdawałoby się, gest wywołał u niej emocje, jakich nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła.

Ron odsunął się na krótko, jakby niepewny, czy kontynuować. Istotnie, malutka część Hermiony zastanawiała się, czy stosownym było całować się w pokoju wspólnym, podczas gdy Dumbledore ma być jutro pochowany...

Wypchnęła tę myśl z głowy. Nie dbała o stosowność, nie chciała przyjmować zimnej rzeczywistości. Chciała zapomnieć się w ustach Rona. Kopiowała jego ruchy, kładąc ręce na jego szorstkiej twarzy, zachwycając się jej liniami i krzywiznami, śladem zarostu na jego policzkach. Uniosła się, by go pocałować.

Mocniejszy pocałunek i zetknięcie ust. Ręce Rona przesunęły się na jej włosy, wygiął się lekko, by ją przyciągnąć do siebie. Hermiona poczuła swoją wargę między jego wargami i zadrżała w oczekiwaniu, by powtórzyć jego gest. Nigdy przedtem nie całowali się w ten sposób, każdy poprzedni pocałunek był lekki, słodki i prawie przyjacielski, ponieważ nie chciała, by się śpieszyli...

Zrobił to ponownie, otwierając jej usta swoimi, a potem poczuła miękki, delikatny dotyk jego języka. Hermiona pomyślała, że mogłaby w tej chwili umrzeć.

Ron pocałował ją w ten sposób jeszcze raz, powoli, jak gdyby badając jej usta swoimi. Płynąca z tego przyjemność, prosta, dzika przyjemność bycia przez niego całowaną w ten sposób... Nic nie mogło się temu równać. Całe ciało Hermiony drżało tak bardzo, że zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób może usiedzieć nieruchomo. Ron przycisnął język nieco mocniej, ale nie za bardzo, a ona raz jeszcze skopiowała jego ruch. Wtedy usłyszała cichy dźwięk w swoim gardle, błagający jęk, który powinien ją trochę zaszokować, ale tak się nie stało. Nigdy niczego nie odczuwała tak mocno, tak prosto, tak bezpośrednio i zmysłowo zarazem. Dotarło do niej nagle, że Ron musiał nauczyć się tak całować od Lavender Brown, ale niespodziewanie, myśl ta nie zraniła jej, ani nie obudziła w niej zazdrości. Przeciwnie, poczuła nieodpartą chęć pomaszerowania na górę i podziękowania Lavender za nauczenie Rona tak genialnego całowania.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że zachichotała w usta Rona, który odsunął się nagle.

– Co? – zapytał, jego oczy były nieco mętne, twarz zarumieniona, a usta różowe.

– Nic – odpowiedziała szybko, kładąc dłonie na jego twarzy. Nie mogła wspomnieć o Lavender w takim momencie, więc powiedziała to, co przyszło jej pierwsze do głowy.

– Pocałuj mnie jeszcze.

Ron nachylił się bliżej niej, a potem uśmiechnął nieco nieprzytomnie.

– Rozkazujesz mi nawet jeśli chodzi o pocałowanie cię – mruknął i zanim Hermiona zdążyła zaprotestować jego usta znalazły się znów na jej ustach, odejmując mowę i świadomość.

Poczuła, że przyciąga ją bliżej i zrobiła to samo; chciała nagle pogrążyć się w nim. Piersi Hermiony były mocno przyciśnięte klatką piersiową Rona, ale nie było to bolesne. Odczuwała za to ból wewnątrz: zionący, przepastny ból, który rozprzestrzeniał się po całym ciele i znajdował zakotwiczenie w jej sekretnym wnętrzu. Zastanawiała się, czy odczuwał ten sam ból, tę samą desperacką chęć. Zagadka rozwiązała się, gdy pochylił się nad nią i oboje opadli na sofę. Coś twardego przywarło do jej uda i Ron wydobył z siebie odgłos... jęknął i pocałował ją mocniej. To było nagłe szaleństwo warg, języków i gorąca... jej cały świat zdawał się wirować w niekontrolowany sposób, ale nie chciała by się zatrzymał...

Ron przerwał nagle, dysząc.

— Musimy przestać... — wysapał.

_Tak, powinni przestać._ Hermiona otworzyła usta, żeby przytaknąć — ona też oddychała z trudem.

— Dlaczego? — zapytała jednak.

Nie do końca miała zamiar to powiedzieć, ale znów duża część jej świadomości chciała, by kontynuowali, by opletli się na sofie z Ronem jak dwa węgorze. Chciała zobaczyć dokąd to doprowadzi.

Ron, nadal dysząc nieco, wziął głęboki oddech.

— Bo... jeśli będziemy kontynuować... nie będę chciał tego przerwać — zacisnął usta i uniósł się nieco. Znów to poczuła, tę twardość.

Ron zaczerwienił się i spojrzał w dół. Hermiona poczuła falę zawrotów i nagły przypływ szaleństwa.

Był podniecony i to podniecało ją. Poruszyła się lekko, rozmyślnie ocierając o niego udem.

Drgnął.

— Przestań... — błagał — Boże, nie rób tego...

Hermiona przygryzła wargę.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała, choć nie do końca było jej przykro. To jej schlebiało. Pożądał jej. Naprawdę jej pragnął. Powinna mieć sobie przynajmniej częściowo za złe, że spodobał jej się fakt, że Ron Weasley ma erekcję z jej powodu... Ale nie miała.

— Czy chcesz... ze mną? — zapytała.

— Tak — wyszeptał, patrząc jej w oczy.

Po tym jednym słowie, wypowiedzianym przez niego w delikatny, namiętny sposób, poczuła falę gorąca.

_A co, jeśli robił to już wcześniej?_

_Czy to ważne?_

_Nie bardzo. Ale chcę wiedzieć. Muszę wiedzieć._

Spojrzała w dół na swoją lewą dłoń, która była teraz spleciona z jego prawą dłonią.

— Czy ty... z Lavender? — spojrzała na niego, wiedząc, że cokolwiek jej odpowie, nie skłamie, nie będzie mógł skłamać.

— Nie — odpowiedział. — Nie.

— A chciałeś?

— Nie — powiedział, wciąż wpatrując się w jej twarz. — To znaczy... myślałem o tym... ale nie chciałem.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo ona nie była tobą.

Hermiona znów poczuła łzy w oczach. Jedna wypłynęła z kącika oka, ale Ron wytarł ją kciukiem.

— Jesteś naprawdę słodki... — wyszeptała. — Przez większość czasu.

— Ha ha — odparł Ron, chwytając ją za nos. Zachichotała, a on pocałował jego czubek, a potem krótko jej usta i uśmiechnął się do niej.

Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech, ale po chwili zmarszczyła brwi, uwolniła się z jego uścisku i wstała ze sofy.

— Co się stało? — Ron wyprostował się.

— Pomyślałam — powiedziała — o Harrym... Nie jestem pewna, czy powinniśmy mu powiedzieć o nas.

— Kiedyś będziemy musieli to zrobić — odparł Ron, ale po chwili dodał — Ale chyba pogrzeb Dumbledore'a nie jest na to najodpowiedniejszym momentem.

— Zbliża się ślub Billa i Fleur — powiedziała Hermiona. — To już niedługo.

— No, tak — zgodził się Ron. — Tak, to będzie odpowiedniejsza pora. Chcesz, żebym ja z nim porozmawiał?

Poczuła ulgę.

— Mógłbyś? Czułabym się niezręcznie, a poza tym... no, jesteście mężczyznami, więc...

— O, więc teraz jestem mężczyzną, tak? — odpowiedział Ron i uśmiechnął się do niej nieco sugestywnie.

Hermiona uniosła brodę.

— Ależ jak najbardziej — jej oczy spoczęły na krótko poniżej paska jego dżinsów i Ron pokrył się jasnoczerwonym rumieńcem.

— Hermiono!

Zachichotała, a Ron zeskoczył ze sofy i objął jej plecy.

Trzymali się tak kilka minut i Hermiona pomimo wszystkiego: wojny, morderstwa Dumbledore'a i każdego innego tragicznego i niebezpiecznego zdarzenia, które miało miejsce, poczuła się niesamowicie bezpieczna w jego ramionach. Nie oszukiwała się, że są niezwyciężeni, ani że przyszłość była pewna i jasna, ale w tym momencie upajała ją otucha uścisku Rona.

Po kolejnych paru minutach poczuła się senna.

— Powinniśmy iść do łóżka — powiedziała, odsuwając się od niego. — Oddzielnie, do swoich dormitoriów — dodała, widząc jego rozbawiony i łakomy wyraz twarzy.

— Cholera — wymamrotał — Ale warto było spróbować.

Spojrzała na niego nieco potępiającym wzrokiem i pocałowała lekko w usta; jej krew znów rozgrzała się tym krótkim kontaktem. Odsunęła się i uśmiechnęła do niego. Miał maślane spojrzenie i była pewna, że jej wyglądało tak samo. Otworzyła usta, żeby się pożegnać, lecz zamiast tego odparła — Próbuj dalej.

Kolejny raz usta wyprzedziły jej mózg. Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się na chwilę i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Będę — obiecał i pocałował ją. To było o wiele mniej niewinne niż pocałunek, który przed chwilą otrzymał od niej i Hermionie zmiękły kolana. Musiała przerwać, bo znów skończyliby na sofie. Lecz nawet mimo to, Ron zdołał podarować jej kilka krótkich, ale obiecujących pocałunków, zanim oddaliła się na relatywnie bezpieczną odległość klatki schodowej dziewcząt.

— Dobranoc — powiedziała dyszącym głosem. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i zatrzymała się kilka stóp od wejścia.

— Dobranoc — odpowiedział, obserwując, jak odchodzi. Cofnęła się na schody, aż znikły jej z oczu rude włosy Rona i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Jutro będzie okropny dzień, ale dziś będzie spać słodko.


End file.
